


Потерянное нами

by Hedwig221b



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: Целые месяцы он провел в одиночестве. Днями и ночами он был один.Стайлз не понимал, что он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить все это.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It seems wasted now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212723) by [DaaroMoltor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaaroMoltor/pseuds/DaaroMoltor). 



> Работу также можно посмотреть здесь // The work is also posted here - [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9849590/25347032)

Все началось с него — с промокшего до нитки человека, который вышел из леса, еле держась на ногах. Несчастный вышел прямиком на автостраду и едва не попал под грузовик — лишь в последний момент водитель успел свернуть с дороги. На место происшествия вызвали шерифа. Сначала он участливо выслушал рассказ рассерженного водителя грузовика, после чего подошел к пострадавшему — промокшему мужчине, которого завернули в одеяло. Что до его версии событий…

— Он рассказал мне про _рыбу_ , — сказал отец, стоя у плиты три часа спустя. Он без всякого энтузиазма тыкал вилкой в пасту болоньезе, которую Стайлз безуспешно пытался спасти, сидя за столом и засыпая отца советами. — В _лесу_. У нас, конечно, много чего странного происходит, но это как-то врезалось в память.

— Да-да, пап, конечно, но вот если бы ты добавил _чуточку_ уксуса…

— Я не люблю уксус, — отрезал отец.

— Я же не говорю вылить всю бутылку! — воскликнул Стайлз, взмахнув руками, о чем тут же пожалел — свежий длинный порез на предплечье снова начал кровоточить.

Отец нахмурился.

— Точно не хочешь сходить к Мелиссе?

— Нет, я _хочу_ , чтобы ты добавил к соусу уксус, — заупрямился Стайлз и снова взялся за ватный диск, пропитанный спиртом.

— Надо было раньше об этом думать. Ты ранен, поэтому готовка на мне, — сказал отец. — Может, хотя бы теперь ты будешь осторожнее, когда полезешь в неприятности. 

После этих слов Стайлз напрягся, но отец, ничего не замечая, помешал пасту, а затем добавил:

— Я уж думал, раз ты завел сверхъестественных друзей, то синяков будет меньше.

Стайлз сгорбился и сделал вид, что внимательно рассматривает рану. Не глядя в его сторону, отец принялся искать специи.

— Хотя ты даже маленьким умудрялся синяки набивать, стоило нам с мамой только отвернуться. Ты даже ходить еще не умел!

В кастрюлю полетела щедрая горсть орегано. У Стайлза уже не было сил возражать.

— В общем, эти рыбы скорее по твоей части. Позвони-ка своим друзьям, может, они придумают что-нибудь.

Стайлз съел свою порцию болоньезе с кучей орегано и без единой капли уксуса. Он никому не позвонил.

Вместо этого всю следующую неделю он прислушивался к участившимся в городе разговорам о рыбах, рыбалке и красивой разноцветной чешуе, которая то и дело мелькала в озере. Всегда ли в озере обитала такая рыба или нет — горожане так и не сошлись во мнении.

Поэтому Стайлз — ну зачем, _зачем_ — пошел разбираться.

Он даже обрадовался, ведь могло бы быть гораздо хуже. Уж с русалками-то он дело имел, сможет справиться и на этот раз, ведь так?

Это и оказалось его главным просчетом.

Стайлз пошел в лес и получил такую взбучку за свою самоуверенность, что начал подозревать, не проклял ли его кто.

Чтобы найти ответ, ему понадобилось полторы недели, одно проваленное сочинение по английскому и ничем не исчисляющееся Дитоновское ворчание.

Существо называлось «берберока».

На этот раз Стайлз не стал рисковать. Он нашел две книги, в том числе одну с картинками, где и увидел тварь, которая все это время не давала ему спать по ночам, и начал сравнивать информацию. И чуть голову не сломал (ведь не дай бог у него в жизни будет все хорошо и просто) — одна книга была на греческом, другая — на латыни. 

Однако его совершенно немыслимая догадка не давала повода для сомнений.

— _Крабы_? Вы что, издеваетесь…

Как оказалось, у монстра глубины, у этого лавкрафтового чудища, которое при встрече возвысилось над Стайлзом и издало такой оглушительный рев, что у парня до сих пор не прошел звон в ушах, была слабость. И слабостью этой был Себастьян из «Русалочки».

Одно время Стайлз думал, что «крабы» — это какой-нибудь акроним. Или сленг. Или шифр.

Но нет, самые настоящие оранжевые ракообразные. Потом надо было придумать, как применить это знание в действии. Крабовые гранаты? Забор из крабов? Крабовые сети? Крабовые пушки? Подводные крабовые лавины? Как сделать крабовый газ? Может, пора было делать гигантский заказ крабового супа?

А потом в полицейский участок пришла мокрая до нитки, дрожащая девочка с выпученными от шока глазами.

Стайлз не стал даже полицейское радио выключать.

Он просто-напросто встал, накинул куртку и пошел решать проблему, используя беспроигрышный принцип покемонов.

И только потом, стоя у края озера и наблюдая за тем, как берберока истошно кричала в огне, Стайлз вспомнил, что не _огонь_ гасит _воду_ , а наоборот. Нахмурившись, он уставился на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену: красные языки пламени, стремившиеся к небесам и клубы черного едкого дыма. 

Стайлз нагнулся, выдрал пучок травы и бросил в объятое пламенем существо.

Травинки, подхваченные ветром, опустились на землю.

Стайлз кинул на них безучастный взгляд, затем развернулся и пошел домой.

Его время на отдых составляло…

Стоило ему зайти в дом, как из кухни послышался голос отца: оказалось, с девочкой все было хорошо. Стайлз издал невнятные звуки одобрения — он слишком устал, чтобы отвечать нормально, сил хватило только чтобы снять промокшие кроссовки. Только захлопнув за собой входную дверь, он понял, что впервые за долгое время его сердце не пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Слушай, — внезапно сказал отец. — Может, это ерунда, конечно, но к нам в участок пришел мужчина и богом клялся, что видел в лесу Одри Хепберн. Не знаешь, что на него нашло?

Ноль. Его время на отдых составляло ноль минут.

Казалось, Стайлз сейчас просверлил бы стену одним взглядом — так ему хотелось биться о нее головой.

— Не знаю! — громко ответил Стайлз. — Спрошу у своих, вдруг видели что-то!

— Было бы неплохо! — донесся ответ из гостиной. Стайлз пошел наверх, чтобы принять душ.

В планы его входило закончить дополнительное сочинение, которое из сострадания задала ему мисс Николс.

Написать главу про берберока в бестиарии.

Попытаться выучить экономические принципы Бисмарка для завтрашнего теста.

Выяснить что за черт бегает по лесу с лицом Одри Хепберн.

Сон откладывался на завтра. Или на послезавтра.

По старой привычке он достал телефон из кармана, открыл чат со Скоттом и, не подумав, написал: _«ты не виде»_ , прежде чем остановился и посмотрел вниз.

Над набранными словами светилось последнее сообщение Скотта:

_«Эллисон звонит. Давай потом?»_

Стайлз тупо уставился на экран.

Время получения последнего сообщения было вовсе не временем, а датой. Не час, не день недели, а целая дата.

Телефон ставил дату, только если прошло больше недели.

Стайлз удалил свое сообщение.

Прямо под смс-кой Скотта был чат с Дереком — с разницей в неделю между беседами. Даже не открывая чат, можно было увидеть последнее сообщение Дерека.

« _Нет_ »

Стайлз зажмурился и невесело посмеялся над собой. Затем заблокировал телефон, кинул его на кровать и сдернул полотенце с дверцы шкафа.

Лишь через несколько дней он пошел разбираться с Одри Хепберн.

Как он и подозревал, она оказалась суккубом. Однако она никого не убила, поэтому и Стайлз не собирался ее убивать.

Он отследил суккуба с помощью магии. Наверное, поэтому она не стала скрывать, кем была на самом деле.

Лицо суккуба переменилось, едва она завидела Стайлза. Буквально. В ее внешности стали проглядываться черты Лидии и Меган Фокс, но, немного погодя, она остановила преображение и разочарованно вздохнула.

— Ага, — буркнул Стайлз, остановился и устало потер лицо. Не то чтобы он безумно жаждал появившихся неопровержимых доказательств того, что у него проблемы, но в конце концов они сыграли ему на руку. — Слушай, может, уйдешь отсюда, а?

Суккуб поклялась всем на свете, что никому не причинила вреда, что ей просто-напросто нужен секс, и что с того? Стайлз уточнил, что имел в виду уйти из города, а не из этой жизни. Всего лишь за пределы территории стаи. Пожалуйста. 

Когда только она согласилась, Стайлз выдал ей координаты ближайшего колледжа, после чего отчитался отцу, что в лесу больше не будет знаменитостей.

— Жаль, — улыбнулся отец, взглянув на него поверх чашки кофе.

Он все еще был в форме, с газетой в руках. Стайлз повалился на стул напротив него и хмыкнул в ответ:

— Да, хотя бы на этот раз мне не будут сниться кошмары.

Отец поднял чашку, салютуя ему.

— С тобой-то нормально все? Без ранений? 

Стайлз кивнул.

— Без ранений. Никакой жести. Она, конечно, пыталась меня охмурить, — он показал на себя, — но я отказался и послал ее.

Отец замер с кружкой у рта и поднял бровь. На его лице боролись недоверие и настороженность.

— _Что, правда?_ — спросил он.

И внезапно Стайлз вспомнил, что в эту ночь с ним должны были быть и другие люди, _привлекательные_ люди. Стайлз точно не стал бы жертвой суккуба в их-то окружении. _Зачем ей было выбирать его?_ Отец не мог — _не должен был_ — знать, что он ходил на охоту один.

Стайлз открыл было рот, но отец продолжил:

— Ты отказал _Одри Хепберн_?

Стайлз моргнул, а потом почувствовал, как непроизвольно поднялись уголки губ. Боже, храни отца, он всегда думал о Стайлзе только лучшее.

Пытаясь скрыть прилив нежности, Стайлз отшутился:

— Ну, знаешь, после свидания хочется оказаться в постели, а не в гробу. 

Отец поднял брови.

— У тебя были такие свидания? — в его голосе скользило подозрение.

— Конечно, нет, — поспешно заверил Стайлз. И даже не соврал.

Ему даже обычные люди не могли составить компанию, так какова была вероятность, что он встретит человека, который захочет секса с ним? Разве у Стайлза вообще было время, чтобы _пытаться_ найти такого человека? 

Отец засмеялся и, покачав головой, принялся за свой кофе.

На несколько минут между ними повисла тишина. Отец читал газету, а Стайлз просто сидел и наслаждался покоем и редким для него обществом другого человека. При каждом глубоком вдохе ныли ребра, которым здорово досталось после схватки с берберокой, но к его удивлению помимо этого ничего не болело.

Это было приятно.

Немного погодя Стайлз ощутил на себе взгляд отца.

— Что?

— Стайлз… — начал отец, поставив кружку на стол. — Ты ведь знаешь, что, если нужна моя помощь в твоих… делах, ты всегда можешь мне сказать. Если чувствуешь, что не справляешься.

От одной _мысли_ о том, что отец пойдет разбираться с нечистью, по телу Стайлза пробежала искра страха. Лучше умереть, чем допустить даже малейшую _возможность_ такого.

— Конечно, — соврал он. Но надо было сказать хоть какую-то правду: — Я всегда могу на тебя рассчитывать.

Отец улыбнулся, но в улыбке виднелась толика грусти, будто он знал, что Стайлз ему что-то не договаривает. Он со вздохом опустил взгляд и постучал пальцем по краю кружки.

Когда он все же посмотрел на Стайлза, у того сердце рухнуло вниз — похоже, отец о чем-то догадался.

Стайлз ошибался, а следующий вопрос отца ранил гораздо больнее:

— Твои друзья присматривают за тобой, ведь так?

Стайлз молился, чтобы ни одна эмоция не отразилась на его лице, как бы невыносимо больно не было внутри.

— Конечно, пап, — ложь была настолько наглой, что Стайлз сам не верил, что говорил такое. — Они не допустят, чтобы со мной что-то случилось.

По-видимому, эти слова сошли за правду — отец кивнул и довольно улыбнулся.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал он.

Что-то было в этом простом слове — частичка уюта, удовлетворения — от чего у Стайлза побежали мурашки. Сердце сжалось от стыда, в горле встал ком боли.

На Стайлза внезапно накатила оглушающая волна опустошения и ярости. Не за себя, а за отца. Почему они просто не могли _потерпеть его присутствие_ , лучше следить за _своей собственной_ проклятой территорией. Что если настанет день, когда отец будет сидеть один за кухонным столом, смотреть на часы и гадать, почему Стайлз до сих пор не возвратился домой?

Это было слишком. Дыхание у Стайлза начало сбиваться.

— Ладно, пап, — Стайлз встал. Стул отодвинулся с таким громким скрипом, что отец вздрогнул. — Пойду-ка я на боковую.

Отец сморщил лоб и посмотрел на часы.

— Но ведь девяти еще нет.

Стайлз только пожал плечами, медленно ретируясь к лестнице.

— Завтра рано вставать.

— Стайлз, сегодня пятница.

— А-а, — запнулся Стайлз. — Точно.

Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу под пристальным взором отца. 

— Разве у вас, детишек, по пятницам нет… — отец махнул рукой, — этих ваших посиделок?

У Стайлза было много разных ран и синяков, но при этом он ни разу не получал бейсбольной битой в живот. Но сейчас ему казалось, что именно это с ним и сделали: тупая, тяжелая, неугасающая боль, давящая до тех пор, пока все внутри не потонет в крови.

Стайлз сам не понял, зачем сделал это. Не знал, зачем так настойчиво пытал себя, продолжал причинять себе боль, но все же выудил телефон из кармана и включил экран.

Ни одного пропущенного звонка.

Ни одного сообщения.

Встреча стаи началась два часа назад. 

Засунув телефон в карман, Стайлз поднял взгляд на отца и улыбнулся.

— У нас нет такого строгого расписания, пап. Ты хоть представляешь, как это отстойно — собираться в одно и то же время каждую неделю?

Отец улыбнулся, хотя, похоже, что не верил ему до конца.

— Давненько вы не собирались.

Стайлз сглотнул. Пожал плечами. Что было сил не спускал улыбку с лица.

— Да, наверное. Но что поделать? Мы все в выпускном классе, не так-то много свободного времени.

Брови отца вновь полезли вверх.

— То есть догонялки с монстрами не считаются?

Стайлз цокнул языком и ткнул указательными пальцами в сторону отца.

— Так точно. Кто после этого захочет собираться? Все потные, грязные, в крови. У них супер-нюх, а я супер-вонючий.

— Ясно, — сказал отец и выразительно посмотрел на его необычайно чистую одежду.

Стайлз посмотрел на него, все так же улыбаясь, и внезапно понял, как сильно он устал лгать. Как он был измучен постоянным молчанием, ведь ему не с кем было даже поговорить. К глазам подступили слезы.

— Правда, пап, — последняя попытка. — Я все на сегодня. Мы сделали вылазку, все прошло отлично, все пошли по домам. А я с ног валюсь.

Отец посмотрел на него.

— Вижу, сынок.

Что-то в голосе отца заставило Стайлза напрячься.

— Раз так, я, пожалуй, пойду…

Но отец тихо его перебил:

— Ты уверен, что не слишком много на себя взвалил?

Стайлз сглотнул ком в горле и отвел взгляд.

— Пап, я тебе минуту назад сказал, что, будь это так, ты бы первым обо всем узнал.

— Я не про монстров, — ответил отец, и по ровному тону его голоса можно было понять, что не зря он занимал место шерифа. — Я имею в виду в общем, по жизни. В школе все хорошо?

Тело Стайлза сковал страх, а на лбу выступили капли пота.

 _Он знает!_ , — раздались в голове отдаленные крики. — _Он знает!_ В списке вещей, которых боялся Стайлз был только один пункт, не включающий в себя смерть — то, что отец каким-то образом подумает или _обнаружит_ , что из-за всей мистики страдала « _нормальная_ » жизнь Стайлза.

Потому что у Стайлза больше не было нормальной жизни. Особенно сейчас, когда из нее исчезла стая.

Еще _школа_ … Школа для него — это падающая башня рокового конца. Там эти чертовы рефераты, тесты, домашка, _оценки_. Все это доказывало Стайлзу, как хорошо он умел притворяться, надевать маску. И если бы отец узнал, что количество беспричинных прогулов возросло, что ему ставили неуд за домашнюю работу, что он начал сидеть на задних партах просто потому, что _не мог_ держать открытыми глаза…

( _Что больше некому было идти в темный лес разбираться с чудовищами, которые убивали людей, что некому было предупредить его о заданиях, которые он не успел сделать за время своего отсутствия, что больше некому было сидеть всю ночь напролет в поисках ответов._ )

 _Но он не мог знать_ , — прозвучала в голове более рациональная мысль.

Потому что Стайлз усиленно следил за тем, чтобы отец не заметил даже малейших проявлений трудностей в его жизни. Чтобы не подумал, что, возможно, Стайлзу было не под силу справиться со всем этим, что он пытался сделать все и сразу, что сверхъестественное отнимало слишком много времени, что, может, опасностей становилось все больше, что Бикон Хиллз — не такое уж и хорошее место, что, возможно, им стоило бы _переехать_ …

Стайлз поспешно притормозил эти рвущиеся во мрак мысли, пока они не завели его туда, откуда он не смог бы выбраться.

Стайлз сам не знал почему, но от мысли об отъезде из Бикон Хиллз его кожа покрывалась холодным потом, внутренности наливались свинцом, а сердце заходилось в бешеном стуке.

Это была единственная причина, по которой он еще не показал средний палец американской системе школьного образования и не стал свидетелем краха своей академической карьеры.

Ведь что если ему придется выбирать между отцом и Бикон Хиллз?

— Все отлично, — сказал он, и на этот раз не соврал — дополнительные задания и репутация прошлых лет делали свое дело. — Табель на прошлой неделе раздали, хочешь посмотреть?

Отец улыбнулся, и напряжение в воздухе испарилось.

— Надо его на холодильник повесить.

— А знаешь что, я вдруг забыл, куда его засунул, — сказал Стайлз и поспешил к лестнице. — Спокойной ночи, пап!

— Спокойной ночи, сын.

Стайлз, громко топая, пошел наверх. Разговор был окончен.

Защитный барьер на комнате оставался нетронутым, поэтому не было никакой необходимости включать свет. Закрыв дверь, он сорвал с себя одежду, залез под одеяло и свернулся в клубок.

Стайлз закрыл глаза.

Пускай он заснул с мокрыми щеками… Вокруг не было оборотней, которые учуяли бы его слезы.


	2. Chapter 2

Как-то ночью, еще несколько недель назад, когда чувство брошенности было еще свежим, острым и всеобъемлющим, Стайлз понял, что он был олицетворением гипсовой повязки. 

И не той, что покрыта наклейками и разрисована маркерами с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления, нет, — эта повязка сделана на скорую руку в самой хреновой ситуации. Ее удобно было использовать, когда мир вокруг рушился, все болело, а лучше ничего не нашлось. Можно было выкинуть при первой необходимости, даже раньше, если очень захочется. Так бывает и с повязкой, и с дружбой.

При всем этом Стайлз знал, что стая не нарочно отстранилась от него. В конце концов, они знали, что такое быть отбросами общества, ведь сами такими были. Они были слишком добрыми, чтобы бросить его. Просто у всех внезапно появились дела, отличные от охоты на монстров. Они флиртовали, учились, искали подходящие колледжи. А Стайлз просто… исчез, ушел на второй план.

И не то, чтобы они это заметили. Стая сильно отличалась от той, какой была в начале. Сейчас она сформировалась в единое целое. 

Но Стайлза выставили за ее пределы.

Развитие стаи было неразрывно связано с тем фактом, что ее альфа наконец-то начал разбираться со своими заморочками.

Дерек стал _другим_. С его плеч как будто упал тяжелый груз, существование которого Стайлз раньше даже не замечал. Он позволял себе улыбаться, не оглядываясь на горести прошлого. Стая для Дерека стала не маленькой армией, а семьей. Потихоньку он становился хорошим альфой. Отличным лидером.

И Стайлз был бы на седьмом небе от счастья, только вот… это все не распространялось на него.

Стоило Стайлзу вклиниться в беседу, как Дерек сразу затыкался или огрызался. Если Стайлз входил в комнату, улыбка сходила с его лица. Стая купалась в спокойствии и тихих похвалах своего альфы, тогда как Стайлзу доставались лишь тишина и тяжелые взгляды. Открытая неприязнь немыслимым грузом давила на сердце Стайлза, а учитывая его многолетнюю влюбленность в Дерека, такое отношение становилось попросту невыносимым.

Несмотря на это, Стайлзу было безумно приятно видеть, как по-настоящему счастлива была стая. Блестящая самоуверенность Эрики, острый юмор Бойда, открытая нежность Айзека. Лидия наконец-то поняла, что ей не надо было ничего никому доказывать, и даже Джексон стал не такой большой занозой в заднице. А Скотт… Скотт всегда был слишком хорош, слишком добр для Стайлза. Эллисон подходила ему идеально — они действительно раскрывали лучшие качества друг друга. 

И пусть Стайлз смотрел на это со стороны, его все равно преисполняла гордость, ведь он _знал_ , что стая стала лучше отчасти благодаря ему.

Вот чем была хороша «человеческая» гипсовая повязка — от нее становилось лучше. Что было сломано — становилось целым.

Непонятен был лишь процесс самолечения.

Заметив, как что-то промелькнуло за окном джипа, Стайлз поспешил отогнать мрачные мысли и, прищурившись, стал вглядываться во мрак. Он сосредоточенно следил за лесным покровом и с надеждой ждал появления гномов.

Но никого не было.

С тяжелым вздохом Стайлз наконец признался самому себе, что если он хотел к утру со всем покончить, то следовало бы вылезти из машины.

Эта череда злоключений, которую Стайлз называл своей жизнью, началась около двух недель назад. Этого времени хватило, чтобы и без того нервный Стайлз начал дергаться от каждого шороха и мечтал расквитаться с этими поганцами. 

После упорного терроризирования отца и интернета, он наконец раздобыл несколько фотографий «перерытой земли» с места преступления, совершенного в прошлый вторник, и заключил, что последним злоключением, обрушившимся на Бикон Хиллз, были гномы.

За этим быстро последовало разочарование, ибо Стайлз узнал, что существовало порядочное количество видов этих самых гномов. Он думал, что их было максимум штуки три. Лесной, горный и, хрен с ним, пустынный гном. Не-а. Колоссальное не-а. _Сотни_. Буквально _сотни_ гномов, целые книги — и все про одних только _гномов_.

Расследование заняло в три раза больше времени, чем он ожидал.

Теперь Стайлз знал о гномах то, что никогда не хотел бы знать.

Например, теперь он знал, что в сказках про Санта-подобных садовых гномов все же была толика правды. Безобидные, маленькие (даже по гномьим меркам) существа, которые зарывались под строения, питались мышами и другими грызунами. Верхний слой земли, под которым обитал данный вид гномов, был чрезмерно плодороден: трава на нем росла быстро и густо.

Не они ли решили наведаться в Бикон Хиллз?

Нет.

Конечно же, черт подери, нет.

Фотографии с места преступления, так удачно «забытые» отцом на кухонном столе, развеяли все сомнения Стайлза, стоило ему найти верную книгу. Земля была полностью перерыта (вместо пышного луга — коричневые бугры) в удивительно точном узоре: круги по четырнадцать метров в диаметре, пересекающиеся друг с другом. В их завихрениях было что-то кельтское — точно как на картинке в книге.

Это оказались _Fogak Burgonya_ (в переводе с оригинального венгерского «картофелины с зубами») и они были катастрофически мерзкими тварями. Под странноватыми кругами находились их норы, пропитанные древней магией, из-за чего гномы, если верить книге — и тут Стайлз говорил совершенно без прикрас — становились абсолютно неуязвимыми к чему и кому угодно. Шикарные новости для одинокого Стайлза, решившего заняться истреблением паразитов. 

Шикарные.

О, а еще, судя по книге, они _ели младенцев_. После этого стало ясно, что медлить было нельзя.

Проблема, с которой Стайлз столкнулся практически сразу же, состояла в том, чтобы выманить неуязвимых поедателей детишек в другое место, чтобы расквитаться с ними. Их обычный рацион для приманки, естественно, не годился.

Ответ пришел к Стайлзу, когда он в порыве отчаяния рылся в отцовских файлах. За последние две недели пропали три котенка, четыре теленка, два ягненка и щенок.

И Стайлз, распрощавшись с последними каплями морали, которые у него оставались, при помощи магии стащил двух крысят из их гнезда.

Однако, при виде промерзлой земли, на которой он хотел их оставить, не сдержался и построил им новое гнездо из веток, листьев и травы.

Это было несколько часов назад. С наступлением темноты стало еще холоднее. 

Окинув взглядом лес, Стайлз со вздохом выбрался из своего безопасного и теплого джипа и направился к самодельному гнезду посередине поляны.

Высоко в небе сияла полная луна — знак, что стая должна была бегать где-то неподалеку. Стайлз, однако, не слышал их: ни воя, ни хруста веток под ногами. Он знал, что волки при желании могли быть чрезвычайно тихими, но этой ночью в лесу, казалось, стояла мертвая тишина.

По крайней мере, в той части леса, где он находился.

Он был уже в метре от крысят, когда услышал их жалобный писк, от которого сжималось сердце. 

Стайлз остановился и оглянулся, пытаясь разглядеть хоть какие-то очертания гномов в сгущавшейся тьме. Ничего он, конечно же, не увидел. Стайлз никогда ничего не видел. Сказывалась слабая человеческая натура. В восемьсот девяносто седьмой раз за неделю он взмолился, чтобы хоть один из оборотней снизошел до помощи ему. 

Но мольбы безответны, а ночь все так же безмолвна.

За исключением тоскливого писка невинных малышей-крысят.

Нет, Стайлз здесь определенно засиделся. Гномы уже должны были быть здесь, должны были унюхать _запах младенцев_ , судя по отчаянным попыткам Стайлза в переводе. Холод стоял такой, что дыхание вырывалось отчетливым белым облачком. Стайлз спустил закатанные рукава рубашки, стараясь не пораниться мачете, который держал в другой руке. Он снова взглянул на крыс. Если _ему_ , одетому и просидевшему все это время в машине, было холодно, что же чувствовали эти малютки? У них ведь даже шерсти еще не было.

Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что все еще надеялся, что никто не придет, что гномам будет не по вкусу мясо грызунов. А если так? Получается, гномы были сейчас где-то в другом месте, воровали домашних питомцев? Крали _новорожденных_ из их _колыбелей_?

Ничто из этого не имело никакого чертового значения, потому что гномов здесь _не было_. И _неважно_ , чем именно Стайлз готов был пожертвовать, ведь его план _провалился_.

С раздраженным возгласом Стайлз злобно рассек воздух мачете.

Теперь он потерял целую ночь! Ему следовало проверить свежие записи о новорожденных, проверить, у каких семей в округе были дети, заставить отца предупредить всех, чтобы сидели дома.

Если хоть _кого-то_ украдут, это будет _его_ …

Стайлз сглотнул и, убрав мачете, подошел к гнезду. Наклонившись, он взял маленьких крысят в руки. Они были намного холоднее, чем когда он отнял их у матери, но все еще достаточно теплые и пищали, так что все было не так плохо.

Поднявшись с колен, Стайлз принялся нашептывать им извинения и обещания скорого прибытия домой. По пути к машине он задумался, возможно ли было нагреть руки с помощью магии, чтобы малышам стало теплее или, наоборот, им будет только хуже?

Тогда-то он и увидел.

Сквозь кусты, в метре от переднего колеса джипа, сияли синие глаза _Fogak Burgonya_.

Стайлз замер на полушаге.

Ему почему-то казалось, что гномы с их большими синими глазами будут выглядеть смешно или даже как-то простодушно.

Но нет.

Совсем нет.

Стайлз отшатнулся назад. Одни за другими в темноте начинали светиться пары глаз, словно кто-то включал фонарики. Точно синее пламя охватило поляну. 

Стайлз был окружен.

— Это в мои планы не входило, — сказал он крысам.

Стайлз положил малышей в нагрудный карман рубашки и вновь достал мачете.

Предположительно, _Fogak Burgonya_ убить было не сложно. Ничего особенного не требовалось, подошло бы любое оружие. Их следовало застать врасплох за пределами их территории, а еще у них была очень толстая и грубая кожа. 

И только сейчас, перебирая в голове информацию о гномах, Стайлз кое-что понял.

Когда он сидел над переводом, было уже поздно. В тот день Стайлз перебрал уже пару дюжин книг про гномов, а когда он добрался до _Fogak Burgonya_ прошло уже несколько дней с момента обнаружения их нор. Стайлз знал, что сильно терял время, поэтому старался переводить как можно быстрее. И рядом не было никого, кто бы перепроверил его работу.

Стайлз понял, что гномы не питались младенцами.

Они питались _молодняком_.

— Черт, — ругнулся он, когда осознал, что он теперь входил в гномье меню. 

Внезапно с писклявым рыком, похожим скорее на крик, гном кинулся на него. Стайлз увернулся и махнул клинком в сторону пролетавшего мимо существа. И он в него попал, но кожа гнома была грубой и зернистой, поэтому мачете просто отскочило от него. Гном поднялся на ноги так быстро, что Стайлз даже не заметил этого движения, и оскалил на него свои до ужаса острые клыки.

Теперь-то Стайлз понял, почему их называли картофелинами с зубами.

И тут же закричал, потому что один из этих маленьких мерзавцев впился своими острыми, как бритва зубами в его ногу. Взмахнув клинком, Стайлз отбросил гнома и, тяжело дыша, крутанулся на месте. Его больше не застанут врасплох.

Гномы угрожающе зарычали, что смотрелось странно, учитывая их рост, а глаза засияли еще ярче. Последнее было Стайлзу на руку, ведь теперь он мог видеть их в темноте. Самые высокие гномы были с полметра ростом, и все они были покрыты грязью. Возможно, это был цвет их кожи, пусть даже такой неравномерный и пятнистый. 

Их было, по крайней мере, штук тридцать. Гномы перекрыли ему путь к джипу и, загнав в круг, стали сжимать кольцо оцепления. Сердце Стайлза стучало так быстро, что он даже заволновался, не мешало ли это крыскам.

— Ну, давайте уже! — не выдержав, завопил Стайлз. — Вы так и будете там стоять?

Не лучшая издевка с его стороны, но этого оказалось достаточно. Рычание усилилось, и четыре гнома разом кинулись на него. Стайлз обернулся, повалил трех гномов и успел поймать четвертого прежде, чем тот смог укусить его руку, и отшвырнул его в сторону.

После этого… наступил хаос.

Стайлз размахивал клинком, уворачивался, кидался огненными шарами, но гномы были такие маленькие и их было так много, что складывалось впечатление, будто он сражался с ураганом из острых лезвий. С каждым движением и поворотом ран становилось все больше, и в конце концов все тело нещадно жалило от десятков укусов. 

Одному гному удалось крепко ухватиться зубами за его плечо. Тогда Стайлз вскрикнул уже от страха.

Он положил только четверых, может быть, пятерых гномов.

Он не справится.

Они убьют его.

Крик Стайлза превратился в громкий рык. Объятыми огнем руками он схватил впившегося в его плечо _Fogak Burgonya_ и кинул его в толпу гномов. 

По-видимому, им не нравился огонь — стоило Стайлзу хорошенько пульнуть в них пламенем, они умирали. Однако по щекочущему чувству в животе Стайлз понимал, что магии осталось очень мало.

 _Я думал, мне хотя бы крысят удастся спасти…_ — пронеслось в голове у Стайлза.

Гномы уже накинулись на него всем скопом, кольцо сомкнулось до предела. Стайлз начал было их пинать, но на смену павшим тут же лезли другие и кусали его за ноги.

Вдруг воздух пронзил ошеломляющий рев. Уже падая на землю, Стайлз увидел, как сквозь деревья на поляну ворвался Дерек в форме чудовищно огромного черного волка.

Хаос. Большинство гномов бросило Стайлза, чтобы направить все свои силы на явно большую угрозу по имени Дерек, который кусал, рычал, бросал их и рвал их кожу куда лучше Стайлза с его клинком. Затем к нему присоединились беты в полном составе, а мгновением позже дождем посыпались стрелы, знаменуя прибытие Эллисон.

Стайлз приподнялся на локтях и начал отползать в сторону, время от времени переворачиваясь на спину и рассекая мелких тварей, которые осмеливались к нему подойти. Он слишком устал, чтобы идти в бой. Стайлз просто пытался выжить.

За считанные минуты Дерек убил всех оставшихся гномов. Поляну вновь окутала тишина.

Стайлз громко выдохнул и опустил голову на траву.

Он выжил.

Стайлз аккуратно положил руку на нагрудный карман. После нескольких душераздирающих секунд он наконец почувствовал движение маленьких крыс.

 _Слава богу_.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и сглотнул ком в горле.

Слышать стаю в паре метров от себя казалось для Стайлза таким диким, что он уже решил, что у него галлюцинации. Только вот если бы стая не пришла, у Стайлза не было бы галлюцинаций. Его вообще бы не было.

— Стайлз.

У Стайлза екнуло сердце. От страха, радости или удивления — было неясно, но Дерек _говорил с ним_. Этого так давно не происходило, что Стайлз даже немного забыл его голос, и как Дерек произносил его имя.

Стайлз распахнул глаза, приподнялся на локте и уставился на них.

Члены стаи вернули себе человечье обличье. Дерек где-то раздобыл штаны, — вероятно, из рюкзака у ног Эллисон — а остальные осматривали друг друга на наличие ран и ссадин. Все, кроме Скотта, который хлопотал над порезом на руке Эллисон и не обращал внимания на свою окровавленную спину.

Внезапно Дерек схватил Стайлза за воротник, разом поднял его с земли и чуть ли не кинул его спиной на машину.

— _Что с тобой, черт возьми, не так?_ — выплюнул Дерек.

Все капли облегчения, радости и _надежды_ , которые чувствовал Стайлз, тотчас испарились.

Стиснув зубы, он отвернул голову.

Дерек снова ударил его о машину.

— _Чем ты, нахрен, думал?!_

К горлу Стайлза подступала тошнота. Ему внезапно стало слишком жарко, конечности словно отрывали, а внутренности превратились в яд.

Стайлз прикрыл рукой нагрудный карман, пытаясь оградить крысят от ярости Дерека.

— Дерек… — с упреком позвал Скотт.

— Ты знаешь, что я прав, Скотт, — рявкнул Дерек. Глаза его сияли красным. — Отведи Эллисон домой.

Помешкав пару секунд, Скотт взглянул на Стайлза. Затем обнял Эллисон за плечи и ушел.

Стайлз сделал вдох. Выдох. Осторожно, не обращая внимания внезапную боль в горле.

— _Ты_ это сделал, Стайлз, — Дерек нагнулся ближе. — Это _ты_ виноват, что они ранены.

Стайлз хотел было сказать ему, что не _просил_ , чтобы его спасали, что они сами вломились на его вечеринку, но слова никак не складывались.

— Что если все было бы еще хуже? — безжалостно требовал ответа Дерек. — Что если бы кто-то _умер_?

Стайлз не будет плакать перед Дереком. _Не будет_.

— Такого больше не повторится, — тихо и с явной угрозой процедил Дерек. — Ты меня понял? _Никогда_ не повторится. 

И, о, боже, Стайлз отдал бы все, чтобы съязвить в ответ. Сказать Дереку, что он не ждал их в этот раз, спасибо большое, и что он уже давно превосходно справлялся со всем один.

Но не мог.

Стайлз не смел даже рта открыть от страха, что наружу вырвутся рыдания.

Очевидно, Дереку его молчание было не по душе.

— Ты понимаешь?! — сказал он и встряхнул Стайлза. Его пальцы впились в один из глубоких укусов гномов и, _черт_ , как же это было больно. — Отвечай!

Стайлз кивнул.

Хватка Дерека ослабла, и Стайлз наконец вырвался из его рук. Он прекрасно понимал, что Дерек _позволил_ ему вырваться — он бы с места не сдвинулся, будь на то воля Дерека.

Обойдя машину, Стайлз открыл дверь.

— Стайлз… — робко позвала Эрика, но Стайлз уже захлопнул дверцу.

Повернув ключ зажигания, Стайлз включил радио на максимальную громкость — что угодно, лишь бы заглушить предательское биение его проклятого сердца. Заиграла какая-то идиотская попса, и, _черт_ , Стайлз даже удалиться со сцены не мог, как следует. Смахнув с глаз капли слез, Стайлз вывернул руль и вдавил педаль газа.

Волки, с безмолвным осуждением глядя ему вслед, остались позади.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз невероятно гордился, что не расплакался по пути домой.

Он отыскал гнездо крысят и вернул их к матери, на что они ответили радостным писком. Этим он тоже гордился. 

Однако после этого все пошло к чертям.

Стайлз уже подходил к входной двери, когда та внезапно распахнулась.

— Стайлз, — удивленно сказал отец, видимо, не ожидав его увидеть. Позади него в прихожей горел желтоватый свет, весело поблескивавший на железных нашивках его рабочей униформы. В этом свете Стайлз отчетливо видел озадаченность на отцовском лице. — Что с тобой случилось? 

Стайлз оглядел себя.

Рубашка была грязная и вся перепачкана в застывшей крови. Сквозь рваные дыры в рубашке на теле виднелись ярко-красные царапины в виде полумесяцев. Джинсы знатно потерлись, но держались лучше, чем рубашка. Однако ткань на левой икре, куда вцепился первый гном, была мокрой от крови и прилипла к коже.

Виновато переступая с ноги на ногу под пронзительным взглядом отца, Стайлз чувствовал, как на ноге высыхала кровь, а раны угрожающе ныли.

— Гномов больше нет? — пожал плечами Стайлз и выдавил улыбку.

Отец сдвинул брови.

— Нет, — сказал отец, взял его за плечо и повел в дом. — Я имел в виду: ты в порядке?

С щелчком входной двери на Стайлза внезапно накатила клаустрофобия. 

Он пожал плечами.

— Все хорошо. По большей части это кровь гномов.

Отца данное заявление не впечатлило.

— Это что, _следы от зубов_? 

Стайлз опустил взгляд на руку.

— А, да, — он слабо усмехнулся. — Забыл про них.

Отец, все так же хмурясь, начал всматриваться в него. Под его суровым взглядом Стайлз опустил глаза, в попытке скрыться. Но отцовские глаза словно зарывались в него, докапываясь до внутренностей. А Стайлз был настолько изношен, настолько _хрупок_ , что не мог больше вынести этого взгляда и не сломаться. 

Стайлз сглотнул. Постарался дышать ровно.

— Стайлз… — тихо проговорил отец и осторожно положил обе руки на плечи Стайлза. — Расскажи, что не так?

Стайлз перестал дышать.

_Что с тобой, черт возьми, не так?_

Целое мгновение Стайлз думал, что сможет справиться. Сможет задавить все в себе. Он открыл рот, чтобы успокоить отца очередной шуткой, но вырвалось другое:

— Я хочу _нравиться_ им, пап.

И это была настолько _ослепительно унизительная_ правда, что Стайлз тотчас захлопнул глаза. Сердце словно пыталось задушить его, голос был хриплым, а слезы огнем прожигали глаза.

Пару секунд он находился совсем один в темноте, застряв между теплыми отцовскими руками на плечах. Потом эти руки обняли его и притянули к себе.

Все его пространство окутала теплота, чувство безопасности и _правильности_. Запах родного папы словно вернул его в беззаботное детство. Стайлзу хотелось верить, что раз папа рядом, то все будет хорошо.

Но откуда-то изнутри вырвался всхлип. 

Уткнувшись лицом в отцовское плечо Стайлз постарался вытереть об него слезы, чтобы отец их не видел.

— _Стайлз…_ — тихо и печально сказал отец, поглаживая его голову.

— Прости, — пробубнил Стайлз ему в плечо. — _Прости_. Я не хотел…

Он икнул и снова всхлипнул, так и не закончив фразы. Однако это было правдой. Он не хотел. Не хотел обременять отца этой идиотской ситуацией, не хотел, чтобы тот _переживал_ , но… но, может быть, он даже сейчас скрывал от отца слишком много. Может, этот взрыв эмоций был лишь вопросом времени. 

Тем более, когда ему не с кем было разговаривать.

— Не извиняйся, — в голосе отца слышалась мука. — Господи, Стайлз, за что же ты извиняешься?

Стайлз лишь покачал головой и глубже зарылся в его плечо. Звуки, которые он издавал, вырывались почти неосознанно, словно его самого отодвинули на задний план. Стайлз не отдавал себе отчета. Все тело его _болело_ : ребра не позволяли легким вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, живот скрутило в комок боли, каждый отчаянный судорожный вздох с трудом продирался через его горло.

— Я не.. Я… — несмотря на частые вдохи, Стайлзу пришлось остановиться из-за нехватки воздуха. Вдох, вдох, _вдох_ , потом рыдания.

 _Черт_.

Он был полностью сломлен.

— Ш-ш-ш, Стайлз, — отец обнял его покрепче, но Стайлз услышал в его голосе нотку беспомощности. А это означало, что отец совершенно не понимал, что происходит, и главное — не знал, как помочь. — Просто… Дыши. Ты… Все хорошо.

Стайлз даже не вспомнил про вероятность наступления панической атаки. Судя по всему, отец посчитал, что это она и есть. Либо он оказался совершенно не подготовлен к рыданиям сына на своем плече и хватался за каждую спасительную соломинку.

Почему-то именно от этой мысли у Стайлза внезапно вырвался нервный смешок.

Либо от нее, либо от мысли, что все это действительно можно было считать за «хорошо».

Что бы это ни было, отец немного успокоился, голос его уже не дрожал:

— Кого мне пристрелить?

Стайлз фыркнул сквозь слезы.

Может, ему стоило остаться в этом мгновении, выплеснуть все чувства, углубиться в свои эмоции и понять их, но… Стайлз не хотел этого. Он отчаянно вцепился в спасательный круг, который кинул ему отец и за который сам он часто хватался — за юмор — и вытащил себя из болота страданий, в котором так неожиданно оказался.

— Не-а, — выдавил он дрожащим голосом. — Просто пообещай, что прикроешь меня, если понадобится.

Отец улыбнулся, но сказал со всей, неуместной обстановке, честностью:

— Обещаю, Стайлз.

Этого хватило бы, чтобы вновь столкнуть Стайлза в черную дыру, из которой он только что выкарабкался, но он устоял. Запихал смерч невыносимых мыслей в маленькую коробку и придавил ее ногами.

Стайлз выскользнул из объятий отца и грубо потер руками лицо.

— Что ж, — с нарочитой легкостью сказал Стайлз. — Это было совсем не унизительно.

Отец сжал его плечи, но уголки его губ опустились.

— _Стайлз…_ — сказал он так удрученно, что совесть Стайлза зашевелилась. — Ты можешь рассказать мне абсолютно все — это не унизительно.

Стайлзу снова становилось трудно дышать. Нет, доброту он сейчас не в силах был вынести. Это бы его сломало. От него останется лишь плачущая кучка на полу в коридоре, и передвигаться он больше не сможет.

— Только не про секс, хорошо? — протараторил Стайлз, моля всех богов, которые существовали, чтобы отец просто _остановился_.

— Сынок, — вздохнул отец. — Если ты не нравишься своим друзьям…

Стайлз торопливо воскликнул, но это скорее напоминало поскуливание.

— _Если ты не нравишься своим друзьям,_ — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал отец, — в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, то, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что проблема в твоих _друзьях_ , а не в тебе.

У Стайлза такой большой комок встал в горле, что становилось больно. От этой боли сводило скулы и челюсть.

Это было даже приятно, в совершенно душераздирающем смысле, что отец даже не заикнулся про Скотта — это означало, что он тоже заметил его отсутствие. 

Стайлз закрыл лицо руками и просто дышал до тех пор, пока не пропало желание превратиться в человеческий фонтан. Подняв взгляд, Стайлз налепил на лицо улыбку.

— Ты _должен_ так говорить, пап, — сказал он. — Хотя пинок уверенности в себе приветствуется. 

Отец нахмурился.

— Я не говорю это _просто так_ , Стайлз, ты…

— Да, да, — махнул рукой Стайлз. — Я просто… давай как-нибудь в следующий раз.

Отец вновь замолчал, однако взгляд его был тяжелый, и от него у Стайлза бежали мурашки по коже.

— Воу, пап, — сказал он и отшагнул от отца, — что должен сделать бедный подросток в этом доме, чтобы поныть в одиночестве?

Лицо отца не изменилось.

— Я оставлю тебя одного, если хочешь, — сказал он. — Но не смей даже думать, что у тебя нет другого выбора.

Стайлз прислонился к стене и зажмурился. Отец все продолжал:

— Стайлз, для меня ты важнее, чем работа. Ты важнее, чем _все остальное_. Если тебе сегодня нужен кто-то рядом, я без труда составлю тебе компанию.

Это было одновременно самым лучшим и самым худшим, что мог сказать отец. И мучительно, и прекрасно. И это совершенно то, что нужно было услышать Стайлзу, но, несмотря на это — или _из-за_ этого — он не мог в это поверить. Не мог доверять одной только мысли о том, что стоит у кого-то на первом месте.

Стайлз вдруг почувствовал укол вины, ведь его папа был _замечательным, идеальным_ и не заслуживал его сомнений. Не заслуживал того, с каким недоверием Стайлз относился к его убеждениям. 

— Нет, пап, я… — в горле уже не комок, а целый, мать его, камень — так трудно выдавливать из себя слова. — Мне просто… нужно сходить в душ…. И, может, поспать пару часиков.

Стайлз вновь опустил глаза, но все еще ощущал на себе пытливый взгляд отца.

Так прошло несколько долгих, напряженных секунд.

— Тогда иди в душ, а потом спать, — ответил отец. — Это не значит, что я должен уйти.

— _Пап…_

— Стайлз, я серьезно, — сказал отец.

Стайлз сглотнул.

— Я тоже.

Отец скрестил руки на груди.

— Иди, — настаивал Стайлз, махнув рукой в сторону двери. — Следи, чтоб гномы больше не появились. Защищай невинных, охраняй слабых.

Несмотря на годы удачного манипулирования Стайлз все же заметил, как после его слов решительность отца поколебалась. Тогда-то он понял, что добился своего.

После десяти минут нескончаемых уговоров отец наконец сдался, и Стайлзу удалось выставить его за дверь и отправить на работу.

— Я всю ночь буду на телефоне, — казалось, уже в третий раз напомнил отец. — И если… можешь звонить мне, понял? По _любому_ поводу, Стайлз, ладно?

На заплаканное лицо Стайлза повеяло свежим ночным ветром. Стайлз немного улыбнулся, увидев, как отец теребил в руках ключи от машины.

— Обещаю, — сказал Стайлз.

Отец пару секунд всматривался в его лицо, но затем кивнул.

— Отлично. Люблю тебя, сын.

— И я тебя, пап, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

Несколько мгновений они стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, отец тяжело похлопал его по плечу и ушел. Звук двигателя взрезал тишину ночи, и Стайлз молча провожал машину взглядом, пока красные огоньки фар не скрылись за поворотом.

Стайлз решил еще немного подышать и поднял взгляд на звезды, подмигивавшие ему сквозь облака.

Потом он зашел в дом и запер дверь.

Направился к себе в комнату.

Шаг за шагом, Стайлз медленно поднимался по лестнице, тяжело хватаясь за перила. Рана на ноге давала о себе знать — с каждым шагом пульсировала все больнее. Но эта боль была приглушенной и как-то даже успокаивала.

Давала возможность думать о чем-то другом, кроме давящей тишины. Отвлекала от осознания того, что ему совсем не хотелось быть одному, как бы он не уверял отца.

Стайлз толкнул дверь и даже не потрудился включить свет. Содрав с себя рваную рубашку, он бросил ее где-то рядом с корзиной для белья. От каждого движения царапины на руках начинали изнывать острой болью, и Стайлз на секунду всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы пойти в ванную и промыть раны, но он _так чертовски устал_. Те крохи энергии, которая оставалась от сегодняшнего дня, от недели, от месяца вырвались из него вместе с рыданиями. К вискам подступала головная боль, и Стайлзу оставалось только молиться, чтобы боль настигла его после того, как он заснет.

И тут, внезапно в темноте сверкнуло что-то красное.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлза словно с обрыва столкнули.

Что-то тяжелое и тошнотворное упало камнем в низ живота. Все тело, казалось, сначала охватило пламенем, а затем волной накрыло холодом.

Стайлз нашарил рукой выключатель.

От внезапного света Дерек часто заморгал.

— И давно ты здесь?

Дерек так скосил рот, что все стало понятно без слов.

Стайлз не единожды бывал у порога смерти, но именно в этот момент ему казалось, что он действительно умрет. Стайлз не понимал, как можно было совершенно безо всякой причины, при полном отсутствии угрозы его жизни чувствовать то, что чувствовал он и просто не _исчезнуть_.

— Убирайся, — пустым голосом сказал Стайлз.

Дерек сжал челюсть и сглотнул.

— Нет.

Где-то в глубинах его сущности внезапно всколыхнулась магия и забегала щекоткой у Стайлза под самой кожей.

— Я не спрашивал.

Дерек ничего не говорил. Просто смотрел на Стайлза своими красными глазами, грудь его вздымалась от размеренного дыхания.

Стайлз вдруг осознал, что не помнил, когда Дерек был в его комнате в последний раз. Раньше бывало и недели не пройдет, как Дерек залезал к нему через окно, а сейчас…

Магия, так бесконтрольно воспламенившаяся под его кожей, внезапно потухла. Стайлз опустил плечи и потер переносицу в попытке сдержать подступающие слезы.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он и сердито уставился на Дерека.

Тот все еще стоял в углу комнаты и бесстрастно взирал на него.

У Стайлза по коже побежали мурашки.

— _Зачем_ ты вообще пришел? — не выдержал Стайлз. Ярость внутри него одержала верх над стыдом и отчаянием. — Накричать на меня, да? Вдолбить в меня какой я на самом деле _полный идиот_?

Стайлз сказал так, потому что…. Приятно было разбрасываться обвинениями от злости.

Однако все вернулось к нему сполна, стоило Дереку опустить взгляд и поджать губы…

— Я прав, — выдохнул Стайлз, широко раскрыв глаза от шока. — Ты и правда пришел, чтобы…

Не договорив, Стайлз невесело рассмеялся. Он не мог отвести взгляда от опущенных глаз Дерека.

_А почему бы и нет?_

От одной мысли стало холодно, а улыбка неверия сползла с его губ.

А почему бы и нет, ведь для Дерека он всегда был только обузой. Почему бы ему не заявиться с криками к Стайлзу, ведь как посмел он рисковать жизнями тех, кто _по-настоящему_ важен?

— Ну, валяй, — сказал Стайлз. — Я весь внимание.

Дерек поднял на него взгляд — глаза его больше не были красными.

— Что?

— Ори на меня, — ответил Стайлз, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Стайлз, я… Я не могу…

— Не можешь кричать на меня, когда я плачу? — Стайлз упрямо не обращал внимания на приливший к щекам румянец. — Простите за неудобство. Не хотите ли перенести встречу?

— _Стайлз._

Вот оно. Коронный дерековский тон а-ля _я-ненавижу-само-твое-существование_ , с которым он часто обращался к Стайлзу.

Ему так хотелось отнестись ко всему с холодом, отстраненно, сохранить жалкие куски своего достоинства. Судя по всему, Стайлз хотел слишком многого, ибо его дыхание снова перехватило. 

— Я тебя _слышал_ , — продолжил Дерек, и это было последним, что Стайлз хотел услышать от него. — Слышал, что ты сказал.

Мало того, что отец все это выслушал, теперь еще и это.

— Стайлз, — вновь начал Дерек. — Почему…

— Нет, — перебил Стайлз, наконец отыскав в себе силы говорить. — _Нет_. Ты можешь кричать на меня, жаловаться, ты можешь… можешь… не _смей_ говорить об _этом_. Делай то, ради чего пришел. Ты не должен был… _никто_ не должен был это услышать.

Сердце Стайлза так тяжело билось в его груди, что даже _он_ слышал его стук, ощущал пульс на лице и на кончиках пальцев. Что же тогда слышал Дерек?

Тот сделал шаг вперед.

— Ты и правда так думаешь, — Дерек как будто что-то понял. — Я ведь слышал… Почему ты так… _Почему?_

Стайлз даже не знал, как ответить на вопрос, полный столь глубочайшей несправедливости. Он взмахнул руками в негодовании.

— Да, я рассказал отцу! — воскликнул Стайлз, решив начать с наименее унизительного. — До этого докатились! Как видишь, я теперь не способен… 

Стайлз еле смог остановить тот поток слов, который так и норовил вырваться наружу. Внезапно он выдохся, сам не зная, почему.

— Слушай, — произнес он. — Прости, что изливаю тут на тебя свои эмоции, но пойми вот что: _ты не должен был это услышать._ Чувак, ты _подслушивал_ , и не говори…

— Стайлз.

Несмотря на то, что Дерек произнес его имя очень тихо, этого хватило, чтобы Стайлз заткнулся. 

Стайлзу казалось, он всем своим нутром излучал невыносимое желание прекратить этот разговор. Но стоило ему посмотреть на Дерека, как тот потупился. Злость, жалость, непонимание — все это куда-то пропало, и Дерек неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу. А затем ляпнул:

— Ты им _нравишься_.

Ну, ничего себе.

Просто превосходно.

Сколько ужасного было в этой фразе: от выбора местоимения до _подлой лжи_. Стайлз не сдержал смеха.

— У-у, пардон, в будущем постараюсь не разбивать вдребезги свое жалкое самомнение, — Стайлз налепил на лицо злобную улыбку и, повернувшись к Дереку спиной, подошел к столу и начал перебирать книги, чтобы чем-то занять руки. — Мне _так_ полегчало от твоих чистосердечных и совершенно искренних слов поддержки. У тебя по расписанию сейчас вербальное унижение меня, поэтому не стесняйся и, пожалуйста, продолжай, а потом изволь пойти отсюда _нахрен_.

— _Стайлз_ , — нетерпеливо сказал Дерек. — Я не вру.

Стайлз не поднимал взгляда от стола.

— А это не важно, Дерек. Я заслуживаю лучшего. Ты думаешь, я умру в одиночестве, только потому что вы, ребятки, не разглядели всю мою офигенность, когда была возможность, м-м?

На мгновение повисла абсолютная тишина, и Стайлз понял, что попался. У него заболело горло, в носу защекотало, а тело словно опустили в медленно кипящий котел унижения. 

— Я слышу твое сердце, — ошарашенно проговорил Дерек. — Ты… _лжешь_. Ты?..

Стайлз застыл на месте.

Закрыл глаза.

Его предало собственное сердце — и это ли не слоган ко всей его чертовой жизни? Доли секунды он раздумывал над тем, чтобы открыть ящик стола, достать нож, который там лежал, и вонзить его в этот предательский кусок мышц. 

_Может, тогда Дерек перестанет подслушивать?_

Вместо этого Стайлз выплюнул:

— Отвали.

— Стайлз, я…

— Нет, пошел ты _нахрен_ , Дерек! — Стайлз развернулся и яростно ткнул в него пальцем. — _Тебе_ на меня наплевать, поэтому не смей заявляться сюда и приказывать мне, что я должен чувствовать, а что нет! У тебя нет на это…

— Я и не _говорю_ тебе, что чувствовать! — возразил Дерек. — Я просто…

— Да что ты! Очень на это, мать твою, не похоже!

— Я просто пытаюсь _понять_!

Стайлз фыркнул.

— Понять, _что со мной, черт возьми, не так,_ да, ты уже говорил.

Дерек каким-то образом посмел выглядеть разбитым.

— Я не это имел в виду.

Стайлз холодно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Чувак, что еще можно иметь в виду, когда говоришь такое?

— Я не знал, что ты _так_ все воспримешь!

Стайлз уставился на него с широко открытыми глазами.

— Охренеть, чувак, — выдохнул он. — То есть во всем _я виноват_?

— Нет! Стайлз, я…

— Ты полный _ублюдок_! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Можешь игнорировать, отстраняться от меня, можешь скинуть на меня все свои проблемы, чтобы я с ними разбирался, _насрать!_ Так и не _отрицай это_! _Ни один_ из вас не говорил со мной больше месяца! Они даже не замечают меня в школе! _Ты_ со мной сколько времени _вообще_ не разговаривал! Интересно, _что_ же все это значит, хм-м?

— Стайлз…

— Я _знаю_ , что я так себе, — перебил Стайлз, не обращая внимания на то, что пытался сказать Дерек. Его голос уже начинал ломаться. — Я _знаю_ , что ни для кого никогда не буду стоять на первом месте, и, ладно, пофиг, я _хочу_ им нравиться, такой я, сука, жалкий, но это не _значит_ …

— _Стайлз!_

— _Это не значит,_ — не унимался Стайлз, повысив голос, чтобы скрыть в нем дрожь, — что я должен стоять и выслушивать тебя. Я не…

— _Это я им сказал держаться от тебя подальше!_

Стайлз уставился на него.

В повисшей тишине стук его сердца казался особенно громким.

Внутри у Стайлза стало пусто. Слова Дерека так и отскакивали от стенок внутри него и отдавались эхом по всему телу.

Стайлз сглотнул.

— Ты сказал им не подходить ко мне, — опустошенным голосом повторил Стайлз.

— Да, — ответил Дерек, внезапно напрягшись. — Они не…

— Ты _сказал_ им держаться подальше, — перебил его Стайлз с полным недоверием в голосе и невесело усмехнулся.

Это было даже хуже, чем он себе представлял. Ведь это была не просто скука или забывчивость. Настоящее, целенаправленное игнорирование. Стайлз внезапно понял, что он, каким-то невероятным образом, все еще надеялся. И сейчас эта надежда окончательно исчезла, умерла. Скука могла пройти сама собой, но умышленное пренебрежение… Нет.

Дерек подошел к нему так близко, что Стайлз почувствовал прилив клаустрофобии. Стайлз поспешил отойти в сторону кровати, чтобы Дерек до него не дотянулся и — черт, от боли в ноге он теперь хромал — видимо, не суждено было ему хоть когда-нибудь уйти с честью. Чувства бурлили в нем так сильно, что волосы вставали дыбом.

Стайлз развернулся и взглянул на Дерека.

— _Зачем?_ — недоумение Стайлза было столь глубоким, что этот простой вопрос казался до смешного глупым и нелепым. — _Зачем_ ты это сделал? Что, мой идиотизм настолько заразен? Я так сильно тебе мешаюсь?

— Не говори ерунду, — рыкнул Дерек. — Ты не…

— Ты просто _хотел_ сделать мне больно? — перебил его Стайлз. — Ведь так?

Дерек выглядел так, словно Стайлз его ударил.

Хотя, нет, если бы Стайлз его ударил, Дерек бы даже ничего не почувствовал. Стайлз не обладал такой силой, чтобы сделать Дереку больно. 

— Нет! — сорвался Дерек. — Конечно, нет, зачем мне…

— Ты ненавидишь меня? — не унимался Стайлз, несмотря на дрожащий голос.

Дерек встретился с ним взглядом. Глаза его были широко распахнуты и казались такими человеческими. Рот то открывался, то закрывался, не издавая никаких звуков.

— _Ненавидишь?_ — злобно и горько настаивал Стайлз. 

Дерек вздрогнул и отвернулся. Руки его сжались в кулаки, а плечи напряглись до предела.

— Это не… — начал Дерек, качая головой. — Я не думал, что все выйдет _вот так_.

— Как «так»? — резко спросил Стайлз. — Не ждал, что я обижусь и _расстроюсь_? Ты отнял у меня людей, которых я _люблю_ , Дерек! Ты _сломал мне жизнь_!

В глазах Стайлза стояли жгучие слезы, которые затмевали мир вокруг, поэтому он и не увидел, как побелел Дерек. Не увидел, как дрожали руки Дерека, когда он схватился за стул. Не видел, как Дерек упал на этот стул и закрыл лицо руками.

Стайлз зажмурил глаза, чтобы прогнать слезы.

— Это все так _глупо_ , — слабо усмехнулся Стайлз. — Ты сказал им… и они просто взяли и согласились на это?

Открыв глаза, он увидел, как ссутулился на стуле Дерек. Но Стайлзу было все равно.

— Надо было тебе давить на них? Может, они были бы не против моего присутствия, вдруг я… — Стайлз запнулся и, не сумев продолжить, попытался начать заново: — Почему ты не мог… что бы это ни было… Дерек, почему ты не мог просто _потерпеть_ меня хотя бы чуть-чуть?

О, боже, слезы снова начали подступать. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не дать им пролиться, но ведь это был _Дерек_. Больше всего Стайлз хотел, чтобы именно Дерек…

— Черт.

— Стайлз, я _никогда_ …

— Почему? — спросил Стайлз, подняв на него взгляд.

Дерек отнял руки от лица. 

— Что?

— Почему ты так поступил? — повторил Стайлз. — Что я сделал такого ужасного?

Дерек скривил лицо и покачал головой.

— Нет, Стайлз, ничего…

— Скажи мне, — потребовал он. — Что это было, моя болтовня? То, как я не слушал твои идиотские приказы?

— _Все было не так…_

— Или это из-за того, что я не оборотень? — все громче настаивал Стайлз. — Из-за того, что я не могу стрелять так же, как Эллисон? Или расследовать дела, как Лидия? Или все вместе? Почему я никогда не был достаточно хо…

— _Я пытался защитить тебя!_ — взревел Дерек.

Стайлз замер.

Из него словно вышел весь воздух.

Дерек теперь стоял на ногах. Кресло позади него все крутилось и крутилось, а они все смотрели друг на друга. Дерек тяжело дышал, сверкая своими красными глазами, а легкие Стайлза, казалось, забыли, как надо правильно работать.

— Ты… этим хочешь отмазаться? — наконец спросил Стайлз, не узнав собственный голос. — Это все, на что ты способен?

— Я… в смысле? — в полном недоумении спросил Дерек, но Стайлз не слышал его.

Он был настолько зол, что все лицо его горело и кружилась голова.

— Да как ты вообще… После того, что я… — на пару секунд Стайлза захватил вихрь собственных эмоций, но потом ему удалось выпалить: — После _всего_ , что я сделал, как ты мог даже подумать о том, что я поверю в твои долбанные отговорки?

У Дерека хватило наглости обидеться на это.

— О чем ты, черт подери, говоришь? Это не…

Он запнулся и нахмурился.

— Что значит «все, что ты сделал»? О чем ты?

Стайлз фыркнул.

— Тебе перечень предоставить?

— Стайлз, _о чем ты говоришь?_

— Содержание нужно? В алфавитном порядке или по дате?

— О ЧЕМ ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ?

— _ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, О ЧЕМ Я!_

Их крики эхом отдавались по комнате, а в ушах звенело.

Он рисковал _всем_. Своей академической карьерой, жизнью, рисковал _оставить отца одного_. И он _не позволит_ Дереку обесценить этот риск и прикинуться, что это все не важно. По крайней мере, — по _крайней_ мере, — Дерек должен был _признать_ это.

Но Дерек даже не вздрогнул от его крика.

Он просто в ужасе уставился на Стайлза.

И Стайлз все внезапно понял, отчего едва не подкосились колени.

— Ты не знаешь.

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга.

Потом Дерек покачал головой.

Стайлз горько усмехнулся и пошатнулся назад. Ноги задели кровать, и Стайлз в бессилии опустился на нее, недоверчиво качая головой. Он думал, что стая знала. Что, по меньшей мере, _Дерек_ знал. Что то огромное количество магических существ, которые проходили через Бикон Хиллз, Дерек заметил хотя бы краем глаза.

Но, по-видимому, ничего из того, что делал Стайлз, не заслуживало его внимания. Почему сейчас должно было быть все иначе?

— Ты, что, думал, монстры просто перестали появляться в Бикон Хиллз? — с мрачным удивлением спросил Стайлз и поднял взгляд.

И был рад что сделал это, ведь ему довелось увидеть вину и дикий ужас на лице Дерека.

Стайлз снова усмехнулся. Что-то мерзкое было в том, как сильно ему нравилось, что теперь страдал не только он один.

— Что ж, значит, придется составить тебе список, раз ты не можешь уследить за своей территорией.

Это уже переходило границы — и Стайлз знал это, стоило словам сорваться с его губ, — но Дерек ничего не сказал.

Он только закрыл глаза. Поднял руку и потер их. На другой руке внезапно появились когти, но Дерек быстро сжал ее в кулак.

— Это произошло не только сегодня, — сказал он. — Это был не одиночный случай.

Стайлз усмехнулся.

— Нет, чувак. Ты что, думал, я все это время сидел в четырех стенах?

Ответом ему послужила сжатая челюсть Дерека. Стайлз удивленно покачал головой.

— Гномы оказались хуже всех, — сказал он. — Но далеко не первыми. Одиннадцатыми, наверное. Двенадцатыми? Это если считать перевертыша.

— Перевертыша? — спросил Дерек, устремив на него свой взгляд. — Перевертыш был _здесь?_

— Суккуб, — заметил Стайлз, пожимая плечами. — Прямо в заповеднике. Честно, не знаю, как ты ее не заметил.

— _Суккуб?_ — спросил Дерек, побелев лицом. — Как ты… _она что?.._

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Пальцем никого не тронула, насколько мне известно. Ее нет уже давно.

На лице Дерека отразилось крайнее облегчение, и Стайлз впал в ступор. А затем вспомнил про Кейт и про большие проблемы Дерека с взаимоотношениями в целом и тут же поспешил затоптать пробивающиеся ростки сострадания.

Черт возьми, он был зол, нельзя было жалеть Дерека.

— Суккубы ведь… Как ты ей сопротивлялся?

— Я маг, забыл? — сказал Стайлз, пошевелив пальцами.

Технически, это была чистая правда, — которую Дерек со своими супер-ушами не должен был уловить — но не то, чтобы именно это помогло ему противостоять соблазнению секси демонессы. 

Дерек, между тем, смотрел на него так, будто не до конца понимал, кто стоял перед ним. Словно Стайлз за одно мгновение перевоплотился в кого-то, — во _что-то_ — а Дерек не заметил и теперь не узнавал его.

И опять-таки, Дерек уже долгое время не обращал на него внимания, так что, может, это и впрямь было так.

— Кто еще? — спросил Дерек.

— Что? — нахмурился Стайлз.

— С кем еще ты сражался?

— С суккубом я не сражался, — возразил Стайлз. — Я просто поговорил с ней, и все. То же самое с кланом ведьм, которые хотели тут поселиться с месяц назад.

— Но ты все-таки сражался? — настаивал Дерек.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Несколько недель назад был желейный монстр. Потом какой-то гоблин решил, что школьная вентиляция — это пятизвездочный отель. В начале прошлого месяца тут пробегал омега, с ним я… да, тоже можно сказать сразился. Пикси, гуль, блемии, потом еще…

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — прервал его Дерек. — Почему ни разу не попросил о _помощи_?

— Почему я не… — от негодования Стайлз закрыл глаза. 

Затем он достал телефон и, не обращая внимания на озадаченное лицо Дерека, открыл вкладку с сообщениями.

— «Надо кое о чем поговорить», — прочитал Стайлз. — «Я приеду?» Твой ответ: « _Нет._ »

Стайлз промотал вниз и наугад прочитал несколько из них:

— «Не знаешь, что задумали Эрика и Бойд? Не могу до них дозвониться». « _Нет._ » «Нужно поговорить со стаей, можешь им позвонить?» « _Нет._ » «Нужна подмога, я на поле для лакросса, ты как, свободен?» И вы только посмотрите, надо же, ты ответил: « _Нет._ »!

Стайлз выключил экран и поднял взгляд на Дерека.

— Могу открыть список вызовов, но, если честно, это еще унизительнее, чем сообщения.

У Дерека как-то хватало совести таращиться на него с широко открытыми глазами.

— Ой, да ладно, — воскликнул Стайлз. — Ты _отвечал_ на гребанные сообщения, Дерек, ты не можешь притворяться, что не знаешь, о чем я.

Дерек помотал головой.

— Я не…

— Что «ты не»?

Дерек сглотнул.

— Я думал, ты просто хотел… — он нелепо пожал плечами.

— Что? — фыркнул Стайлз. — Потусить с тобой?

Лицо Дерека внезапно стало непроницаемым, но Стайлз все равно догадался.

— Какого хрена, Дерек? — Стайлз неверяще посмотрел на него. — Я вообще _когда-нибудь_ просил _тебя_ прийти просто так?

Дерек сжал зубы и молча посмотрел в сторону.

— Я просил _помощи_ , — не верил своим глазам Стайлз. — Буквально!

Дерек лишь вновь пожал плечами.

— О, господи, — сказал Стайлз, не отводя от него взгляд. — О, господи.

Дерек вдруг напрягся.

— Ты идиот, — объявил Стайлз.

На несколько мгновений Стайлзу показалось, что на лице Дерека отразилась боль. Но в следующую же секунду его глаза яростно сверкнули красным, и Стайлз решил, что ему привиделось.

— Это я идиот? — прорычал Дерек. Он подошел к Стайлзу и ткнул в него пальцем, на котором уже прорывались когти. — _Я_ идиот, когда это _ты_ пошел туда _один_ без поддержки?

— А что еще мне оставалось делать?!

— Сидеть _дома_ , Стайлз! — взревел Дерек. — Весь _смысл_ того, что ты….

— Может, ты не понял: люди _умирали_! — воскликнул Стайлз, вскочив на ноги. — И я должен был сидеть, сложа руки?!

— _Ответственность за это лежит не на тебе!_

Стайлз сжал зубы так сильно, что послышался скрежет.

— Я сделал так, что это теперь _моя_ ответственность.

Дерек смотрел на него так, будто разрывался между неверием и желанием ударить Стайлза по лицу.

— _Зачем?_

Стайлз открыл рот, но быстро понял, что не мог ответить. Он делал все это, даже не задумываясь, без какой-либо на то мотивации. Для Стайлза это никогда и не было _выбором_. Просто факт: небо голубое, трава зеленая, а Стайлз будет защищать Бикон Хиллз до самой смерти.

Стайлз, не отрываясь, смотрел на Дерека.

Тишина затянулась.

— Это как у Человека-паука, — наконец, произнес Стайлз, подумав было обернуть все шуткой, но прозвучало это куда более искренно: — «чем больше сила, тем больше ответственность», так, кажется?

Дерек посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Но у тебя _нет_ никаких сил, Стайлз.

Стайлз постарался сосредоточиться на дыхании.

Он обладал гребаной _магией_ , пусть даже _волк придурочный обыкновенный_ не считал ее чем-то особенным. Стайлз не был бесполезным. Не был, _черт его дери_. 

— Знаю, — сказал он, чувствуя невыносимое жжение в глазах от еле сдерживаемых слез. — _Знаю_ я это, понимаешь? Знаю, что я всего лишь жалкий хрупкий человек, который путается под ногами. Но, Дерек, люди ведь _умирали_. Я не могу просто… _ничего_ не делать!

— _Можешь!_ — крикнул Дерек, будто в этом и была вся задумка. — Ты должен был оставить это все в покое! Ты должен был убраться отсюда к чертовой матери и дать _нам_ со всем разобраться!

— Потому что я больше ни на что не гожусь, да?! — голос Стайлза был удивительно громок, учитывая, как тесно и больно сжималось его горло. — Ведь все, на что я способен, это…

— ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ, У КОГО ЕСТЬ _ВЫБОР_! — взорвался Дерек.

Стайлз моргнул.

В широко открытых глазах Дерека плескалось что-то дикое и отчаянное.

— Что?

— Тебе не нужно быть здесь, — сказал Дерек. — Ты не _должен_ здесь оставаться. Не со стаей, не в Бикон Хиллз. Ты можешь _уйти_.

Стайлз покачал головой. 

— Я не хочу, — это все, что крутилось в его голове. Сердце заходилось в бешеном стуке от мысли, что Дерек заставит его уйти.

Дерек закрыл глаза, словно само существование Стайлза причиняло ему боль.

Затем Дерек поднял на него взгляд и, подняв руки вверх, подошел ближе.

— Ты можешь уехать _куда угодно_ , Стайлз, — с чувством проговорил Дерек, глядя на Стайлза как на испуганное животное, которое вот-вот выскочит на трассу. — Остальные привязаны ко мне, к земле. У них нет того выбора, который есть у тебя. Ты можешь _уйти_. 

А мог ли Дерек заставить его? Стайлз не был частью стаи и не должен был чувствовать влияние альфы. Но так ли это работало? Стайлз был магом, но земля принадлежала семье Дерека многие поколения. Сможет ли он остаться вопреки желаниям Дерека?

— Я _не хочу_ , — сказал Стайлз, не сумев подобрать других слов.

Дерек, кажется, все равно его не понимал.

— Нет, _Стайлз_ , — Дерек словно умолял его. — Ты не понимаешь. У тебя нет _причин_ оставаться здесь.

Все нутро Стайлза воспротивилось этим словам, и несколько мгновений ему казалось, что он падал.

— Все настолько плохо? — наконец выдавил из себя Стайлз.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Что?

— Меня нет в стае, ты меня _месяцами_ не видел. Тебе так противно находиться со мной в одном чертовом _городе_ , да, Дерек? — внутри него кружился целый вихрь эмоций, Стайлз чувствовал себя и жалким, и разъяренным одновременно. — Я так сильно воняю или что?

Шок на лице Дерека быстро сменился яростью.

— Не переиначивай мои слова! — воскликнул он и схватился руками за волосы. — Я не _это_ сказал!

— Разве не так?! — едко съязвил Стайлз, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз собрались слезы. — Разве вся эта ночь не была одним огромным гребаным доказательством того, насколько я тебе _отвратителен_?

— _Нет!_ — взревел Дерек, вскинув руки. — Это не так!

— Отлично! — выкрикнул Стайлз. — _Отлично!_ Тогда будь так любезен, просвети меня, что же это все, нахрен, значит?!

— _Я ХОЧУ ЗАЩИТИТЬ ТЕБЯ!_

Стайлз мог поклясться, что какая-то часть него умерла в этот момент. Слезы, которые он так отчаянно сдерживал все это время, полились по щекам, из горла так и пытался вырваться такой жестокий всхлип, что, казалось, его раздерет на части. Стайлз чудом сумел его подавить.

— Конечно, — сказал он на удивление ровным тоном и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть Дерека. Нога теперь болела, стоило ему опереться на нее, поэтому Стайлз и не надеялся выйти из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, как он мечтал. — Тебе полагается приз за самую неубедительную _ложь_ в истории человечества. Давай, просто на секунду, забудем про тот гигантский факт, что за последние месяцы я находился в гораздо большей опасности, чем когда-либо за свою жизнь, а _ты даже не заметил_. Зачем _тебе_ защищать _меня_? Ты не особо скрывал свое презрение ко мне, Дерек.

Тот долгое время молчал.

Стайлз не сводил глаз со стены около кровати и следил за своим дыханием.

Внезапно Дерек сказал так тихо и мягко, что Стайлз едва его расслышал:

— Я тебя не презираю.

Стайлз так опешил, что забыл все на свете и посмотрел на Дерека. Изо рта вырвался смешок, в котором не было и капли юмора.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Больше ничего не придумал?

— Я не вру, — настаивал Дерек.

У Стайлза не было столько терпения.

— Хватит издеваться.

— _Я не презираю тебя_ , — твердо повторил Дерек.

Стайлз смотрел на него и чувствовал, как вскипала в нем злоба вперемешку с магией.

— Я не знаю, что ты задумал, — сказал он низким и угрожающим голосом. — Но советую прекратить.

— Стайлз, — сказал Дерек. — Ты мне нравишься. 

Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом и отпрянул от него.

— Пошел нахрен, — прорычал Стайлз. — Мне _не нужна_ твоя жалость.

— Ты мне _нравишься_ , — сказал Дерек с ноткой отчаяния.

Стайлзу было наплевать.

— О-о, уже лучше, убедительнее!

— Стайлз, ты меня не слушаешь, — Дерек подошел к нему ближе. — Ты мне нра…

— КОНЕЧНО НЕ СЛУШАЮ! — не выдержал Стайлз. — После _всего_ , что ты сделал, после всего, что ты _не_ сделал, ты еще ждешь, что я…

Дерек поцеловал его.

Его щетина царапала подбородок, который был мокрым от слез, и Стайлз никогда не думал, что будет чувствовать то, что чувствовал сейчас. Поцелуй был мягким, совсем не таким, каким представлял его себе Стайлз. Сквозь пелену слез он мог разглядеть лишь темные ресницы на закрытых глазах Дерека.

А потом все закончилось.

Дерек отодвинулся от него, не выпуская из хватки волосы на затылке Стайлза, и посмотрел на него так, будто это Стайлз кинулся на него с неожиданными поцелуями.

— Какого черта, — выдохнул Стайлз.

Дерек отринул от него, как от огня.

— Это что, шутка? — Стайлз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, не было ли еще кого в комнате. Казалось, один из его кошмаров стал реальностью. — Это что, гребаная шутка?

Он теперь смотрел Дереку в глаза, а тот словно не знал, что ответить.

—… что?

— Ты… что ты вообще… — Стайлз покачал головой. Дерек не сделал бы этого. Дерек не стал бы использовать _это_ против него. Этого не может быть.

— _Что это сейчас было?_ — сказал наконец Стайлз. Вопрос был тихим и полным гнева.

Дерек зажмурился и, закрыв лицо руками, помотал головой. От него исходили такие сильные волны отвращения к себе, которых Стайлз не видел уже многие годы. Это совсем не ободряло.

— Прости, — сказал Дерек, не поднимая на него взгляд. Стайлзу казалось, его сейчас стошнит.

— Это не объяснение, — ответил он. — Черт, ты только что _поцеловал_ меня, я _заслуживаю_ объяснений.

— Прости, — повторил Дерек. — _Прости меня_.

— Зачем ты вообще это сделал? — вскипел Стайлз то ли от подступающей тошноты, то ли от огня, который горел внутри него. — Это что… ты… это твоя попытка мной _манипулировать_?! Чего ты хочешь _добиться_ этим?!

Стайлз абсолютно четко понял, что снова заплачет. Слишком много всего. Он ничего не понимал, в нем было столько злобы, столько унижения, _столько любви_ , что он не мог всего этого вынести.

Стайлз захлопнул глаза так сильно, что на стенках век появились пятна света, и с диким отчаянием пожелал одного — чтобы эта ночь наконец _закончилась_.

— Стайлз, — внезапно позвал Дерек с какой-то настороженностью в голосе, но Стайлз уже был слишком далеко, чтобы обращать на него внимание. — Стайлз, что ты… _Остановись!_

Паника в его голосе наконец заставила его поднять взгляд.

Вся его комната была наполнена светло-голубым светом.

Который исходил от _него_.

Дерек сверкнул красными глазами и попятился от света, как от вполне ощутимой физической силы. Руки его были подняты, а плечи напряжены. Окно внезапно распахнулось настежь.

Стайлз не знал, удача это была, или магия, или вселенная наконец-то сжалилась над ним и кинула спасательный круг, за который Стайлз тут же ухватился двумя руками.

— Уходи, — твердо сказал он Дереку. — Убирайся отсюда.

И Дерек… Дерек _послушался_. Невероятная смесь толкающей силы и принуждения заставила его отступить на несколько шагов назад, а затем _выбросила_ из окна.

Стайлз уставился на окно.

— Черт! — послышались восклицания Дерека и звук шагов по траве. — Стайлз, что это, нахрен, было?! Ты не можешь просто…

Стайлз не знал, что произошло. Его внезапно сильно затошнило, словно все внутренности решили вылезти наружу, а магия, которая обычно слегка покалывала кожу, пронеслась по телу разрядом невыносимой боли.

А потом все вдруг стихло, и Стайлз еле успел шагнуть в сторону кровати.

Стайлз, потеряв сознание, упал в темноту.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующее утро Стайлз проснулся с ощущением, что по нему проехался грузовик и пробежало стадо бизонов, и все, чего ему хотелось, это хотя бы один гребаный день на то, чтобы перевести дыхание. Немножко времени, чтобы отойти от того, как его сердце выкорчевали из груди ржавой ложкой, а затем наплевали на него. 

Но у судьбы были другие планы на Стайлза.

От школы не отмазаться — ему нужно было пересдать контрольную. К тому же, когда он ранним утром вылез из кровати и спустился на кухню, отец, не взирая на бессонную ночь на работе, ждал его за кухонным столом с тарелкой бутербродов и серьезным выражением лица.

Стайлз запихнул в рот бутерброды, вытерпел пятнадцать минут многозначительных взглядов, осторожных расспросов и заверений, что да, он знал, что мог рассказать отцу _абсолютно_ все, затем встал и сделал вид, что ужасно спешил.

Схватив рюкзак, Стайлз вышел, хлопнув дверью и стараясь не сорваться на бег.

Из-за внезапно накативших слез он возился с ключами дольше обычного, а тост во рту никак не хотел жеваться. Наконец, Стайлз нашел нужный ключ, вставил в замок, повернул его и…

— Привет.

Стайлз подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

Скотт выглядел так, словно не знал, куда деть руки, и едва сдерживал слезы.

Стайлз тупо уставился на него.

— Я был таким идиотом, — сказал Скотт. Его слезы полились фонтаном.

Стайлз открыл дверь машины и залез внутрь. Когда он вставил ключ в замок зажигания, на пассажирское сидение со слезами на глазах залез Скотт, тараторя, что у него была куча дел, он не понимал, что творит, и сожалел обо всем.

Стайлз, истративший все свои душевные силы десять часов назад, даже не понимал, слушает он его или нет.

Когда они добрались до школы, Скотт вылез, вытирая слезы футболкой. Стайлз закрыл машину и направился в здание, не обращая внимания на Скотта. Первым уроком у Стайлза была Европейская история, а у Скотта — история США, поэтому им было не по пути.

Но Скотт почему-то все равно тащился за ним.

Совсем как раньше, когда они так увлекались разговорами, что даже не вспоминали, что им нужно было в разные концы школы. Это входило у них в привычку.

Здесь стоило сделать упор на прошедшем времени.

Скотт плелся за ним и говорил, говорил, а Стайлз не знал, куда себя _деть_. Ускорив шаг, он добрался до класса и закрыл дверь прямо перед носом Скотта.

В двери были стеклянные вставки, поэтому он прекрасно видел, как Скотт, широко раскрыв глаза, понял, что произошло и надул щеки, как в детском саду, когда пытался не разреветься. Затем Скотт сжал зубы, быстро поморгал и нервно выдохнул, от чего стекло запотело. Встретившись взглядом со Стайлзом, Скотт произнес:

— Ты — мой лучший друг. Я люблю тебя. Прости, что так дерьмово это показывал, но, если позволишь, я исправлюсь. _Обещаю_.

Затем развернулся и ушел.

Темой урока оказалось падение Габсбургской монархии, однако Стайлз не смог бы показать, где она правила, даже под дулом пистолета.

В конце концов мистер Шрайвер со вздохом произнес:

— Мистер Стилински, вы сегодня необычайно невнимательны, даже по вашим меркам.

Стайлз встал, с громким скрипом отодвинув стул, и сказал:

— Вообще-то, я себя не очень хорошо чувствую.

Прелесть появления отца в шерифской форме состояла в том, что дотошный персонал сразу же прекращал мыть мозги по поводу ухода из школы в разгар уроков, тем более после череды беспричинных пропусков занятий. Эффективность действия формы шерифа только увеличилась после отцовского « _Я разберусь_ » и его сердитого лица.

Дойдя до стойки администратора, отец слегка улыбнулся мистеру Эспиноза и театрально произнес:

— И тебя вирус подкосил, да, сынок? Говорил я тебе, что и до тебя дойдет, лучше полежи пока дома. 

Стайлз _обожал_ своего отца. Очень. Отец даже поспешил сказать мистеру Эспиноза, что Стайлза и завтра не будет, и не ужасно ли это, когда больные приходят на работу и в школу, рискуя заразить других?

Он даже кинул на Стайлза осуждающий и многозначительный взгляд.

Когда они сели в машину моментально стало понятно, что утренняя тактика отца сменилась.

Взглянув на Стайлза, он завел машину и обратился к Стайлзу таким тоном, словно разговаривал с загнанным в угол преступником:

— Не хочешь облегчить душу, сынок?

Стайлз помотал головой. Отец кивнул и включил радио.

По дороге домой он рассказывал Стайлзу как сотрудница участка Люсинда на прошлой неделе подобрала кота, а Вильямс наткнулся на грубое нарушение правил парковки.

Стайлз поддакивал в нужные моменты и, казалось, это было всем, что от него требовалось.

Если вкратце, стратегия отца была такова: не говорить об этом.

Они не говорили о случившемся всю дорогу домой.

И весь вечер.

И на следующий день, когда Стайлз остался дома.

И на следующий день, когда он все еще был дома.

И на следующий день, когда он _все еще_ был дома.

Если честно, неделька выдалась еще та. Упорное молчание отца напоминало просмотр фильма ужасов и заставляло Стайлза знатно понервничать. Каждый мускул болел от напряжения, а в дальнем уголке мозга постоянно гудел клаксон. Кроме этого, его телефон начал просто разрываться от уведомлений, чего никогда не бывало раньше. По пять раз на дню Скотт слал проникновенные и полные извинений сообщения, размером с целое эссе, которые Стайлз даже не собирался открывать. В среду Эрика послала краткое одинокое « _Прости_ », а уже на завтрашний день начала терроризировать его рассказами о своей повседневной жизни. Стайлз читал их только лишь от нездорового любопытства. Эллисон, Лидия, Бойд, Айзек и даже _Джексон_ прислали сообщения с извинениями (конечно, не такие длинные какие написывал Скотт), а после оставили его в покое. Стайлз открыл лишь сообщение Эллисон, потому что оно пришло первым, пробежался глазами по первым трем словам и больше не читал.

Он не ответил ни на одно из них.

А потом, в пятницу ночью ему написал Дерек.

Стайлз мгновенно узнал, что это был он, потому что у него на уведомления от Дерека стояла другая мелодия. Ничего особенного, просто «плик-плик» вместо обычного «бульк». Несмотря на то, что Стайлз очень давно не слышал этот звук и не сразу его узнал, где-то в подсознании произошла незамедлительная реакция: сердце подпрыгнуло, все тело покрылось холодным потом прежде, чем до Стайлза дошло, что это вообще был за звук.

Стайлз, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрел в потолок, освещенный неярким синим светом от экрана телефона.

Потом свет медленно погас, и Стайлз, оставшись в полной темноте, видел лишь воспоминания, которые с поразительной четкостью проносились перед глазами, как кадры из фильма. Придумал ли Дерек иные способы надавить на него, накричать, солгать. Его накрыло внезапной волной стыда и отчаяния, и Стайлз спрятался под одеяло.

Через несколько секунд он высунул одну руку из своего самодельного кокона и нашарил на тумбочке телефон. Отыскав провод от зарядки, Стайлз отсоединил его и засунул руку с телефоном обратно. Закрыв глаза, Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, несмотря на неприятно теплый и спертый воздух под одеялом, и разблокировал телефон.

Телефон у Стайлза был настроен так, что само сообщение не показывалось на начальном экране, поэтому ему пришлось его открыть, чтобы прочитать. 

**Странные следы в юго-восточной части леса. Пошел проверять.**

Стайлз моргнул.

В тот короткий промежуток времени между получением сообщения и его прочтением у Стайлза в голове пронеслась целая куча догадок о том, что же там могло быть, и ни одна не оказалась верной. Даже близко. Он… даже не знал, что чувствовал в этот момент. Не знал, что это значило. Это Дерек так намекал, что ему нужна помощь? Или что у него все под контролем и Стайлзу не о чем было волноваться?

Стайлз закрыл глаза и уронил телефон на кровать, не погасив экран. Полежав так несколько минут, он решил: в жопу Дерека. Если ему нужна помощь, пусть попросит нормально. Стайлз, между прочим, все еще помнил, как Дерек решил, что его _совершенно четкие_ просьбы о помощи были жалкими попытками заставить его обратить на Стайлза внимание. 

Нет.

 _Нет_.

Стайлз _ничего_ не будет делать. Пусть Дерек разбирается со всем сам, Стайлзу было наплевать. Прошел его черед.

На том и порешав, Стайлз повернулся на бок и попытался уснуть, _совершенно_ не думая о том, какие ужасы его ожидают в новом выпуске «Монстров Этой Недели» и каковы будут последствия того, что он пустил все на самотек.

После бессонной ночи наступила суббота. Стайлз не вылезал из пижамы со вторника.

Чуть не скатившись по лестнице вниз, Стайлз сел за кухонный стол напротив такого же взъерошенного и помятого отца.

— Доброе утро, — хотел сказать он, но вместо этого вышло: — Прости.

Отец замер с кружкой в поднятой руке и нахмурился.

— За что простить, сынок?

Стайлз закрыл лицо руками и изо всех сил постарался сдержать слезы, ибо даже не знал, с чего _начать_.

— За то, что лгал, — в конце концов выдавил он, — так долго.

И не смог закрыть рот прежде, чем из него вырвался всхлип.

— Ну, что ты, — сказал отец и, пересев на стул поближе, обнял Стайлза одной рукой за плечи.

И Стайлз… он совсем не планировал что-то рассказывать, даже не начинал думать над тем, как ему все объяснить, но словно какая-то сила захватила его разум и тело и повелела: _расскажи все._

Рассказ выдался спутанным и бессвязным. Монстры, с которыми он дрался, перемешались с дурацкими заданиями в школе, за которыми он сидел целыми ночами. Он наконец нашел в себе силы озвучить причины, по которым думал, что не достоин иметь друзей, а потом тут же стал рассказывать, как он боялся опоздать и не спасти людей. Вина, боль, злость и одиночество — Стайлз сам не мог собрать их в кучу, так чем ему мог помочь отец?

А потом он начал говорить о том, о чем сам не догадывался, но эти мысли сами вылились звенящей больной правдой: он не знал, сколько еще может вынести, не хотел всю жизнь быть один; магические силы росли в нем с геометрической прогрессией, и это пугало его; он не знал, что было хуже — оставить отца одного или что он сам останется один, ведь что Стайлз будет делать, если у него не останется _никого_? 

В перерывах между словами звучало бесконечное « _прости, пожалуйста_ » и « _я не хочу уезжать, пап_ ».

Все это Стайлз говорил, положив голову на скрещенные на столе руки, потому что он был трусом и не хотел смотреть отцу в глаза, когда раскрывал все свои обманы.

Но рука отца не дрогнула и не упала с плеча Стайлза до тех пор, пока тот наконец не замолчал.

Когда тишина продлилась достаточно долго и стало ясно, что Стайлз закончил говорить, отец нежно похлопал его по спине и взял кружку с недопитым кофе. Стайлз все еще прятал лицо, но по одному «хм-м», которое издал отец, он понял, что кофе давно остыл.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз вытер рукавом слезы и выпрямился. Он не глядя взял кружку из рук отца и положил обе ладони на холодный фарфор. Спустя несколько секунд от кофе начал исходить пар.

— Держи, — сказал он и протянул кружку отцу, наконец осмелившись взглянуть на него. — Теперь горячий.

На лбу отца виднелись морщины, но… злости не было на его лице. Стайлз еле заметно выдохнул от облегчения, но расслабляться не собирался.

Отец взял кружку и произнес:

— Стайлз, я тобой горжусь.

Стайлз откинулся назад и почувствовал прилив румянца на щеках.

— Я просто кофе подогрел. Мне все равно, что кофе греть, что огненными шарами кидаться, одно и …

— Я не про кофе, — отец снова положил руку ему на плечи, — но за него спасибо. Я говорю про _тебя_. Я горжусь тем, кем ты стал.

Краснота разлилась по лицу, и Стайлзу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Я не… что… я же не… я… — Стайлз проглотил обрубки слов и, собравшись с мыслями, выдал: — _Почему?_

По отцовскому лицу пробежала тень грусти.

— _Стайлз…_ Потому что ради помощи другим ты отдал всего себя. Потому что ты так трудился и работал. Потому что у тебя хватило ума сообразить, что делать, и ты сделал это так хорошо, что не заработал себе серьезных увечий. Ты так долго шел по такому сложному пути и все равно сумел сделать это в одиночку. Ты нашел в себе смелость рассказать мне. Я горжусь, потому что ты мой _сын_.

Стайлз почувствовал, как из уголков глаз скользнули слезы, а отец так поджал губы, что было видно, как он сдерживал свои.

— Поверь, я… Я совсем _не рад_ , что ты прошел через это, и так больше не может продолжаться — не под моим присмотром. И, да, хотелось бы, чтобы ты мне раньше рассказал, и я вижу, мне предстоит очень серьезный разговор со Скоттом, но… ты был храбрым, сильным, умным и, честно сказать, твои друзья тебя не заслужили, — отец глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. — Я не хочу из-за этого на тебя злиться. Мне… _грустно_ , что ты скрывал все это от меня, и я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что _тебе_ надо защищать _меня_ , но… Я понимаю. Почему ты делал то, что делал. Особенно учитывая то, что случилось с мамой…

Стайлз не думал, что может плакать сильнее, но это случилось.

Подавленным голосом отец продолжил:

— Ты взрослый человек, Стайлз, и я понимаю лучше, чем кто-либо еще, что если ты решил что-то делать, тебя не отговорить. Я не заставлю тебя переезжать, я надеюсь, мне никогда не придется _заставлять_ тебя что-то делать. Наказывать тебя я тоже не буду и не буду говорить, чего ты не должен делать. Я просто… я _прошу_ тебя: пообещай, что все изменится. Что мы будем обсуждать и делать все _вместе_. Обещай, что дашь мне тебя защитить.

Стайлз кинулся на отца и, зарывшись носом в плечо, обнял так крепко, как только мог. Отец обнял его в ответ столь же крепко.

— Стайлз, я всего лишь хочу быть частью твоей жизни. Знать, как ты. Хочу _помочь_.

И Стайлз ответил ему:

— Я влюблен в Дерека.

Он собирался сказать совсем не это, в этих словах не было благодарности и облегчения, которые он чувствовал, _он никогда даже не произносил это вслух_. Это неправильно, и ужасно, это шокировало и вогнало Стайлза в такую панику, что он даже плакать перестал.

На один кошмарный миг на кухне повисла тишина.

— Ох, _Стайлз_ , — сказал отец то ли всхлипнув, то ли засмеявшись, — ты никогда не ищешь легких путей.


	6. Chapter 6

Скотт пришел к нему в воскресенье днем.

Стайлз встретил его у порога, но в дом не пустил. Вместо этого он ударил его. Всего один раз, в живот, так сильно, как только мог, совершенно не сдерживая себя. Даже учитывая то, через что Скотт заставил его пройти, это было подло. Но Скотт — гребаный оборотень, поэтому удары Стайлза не нанесли бы ему никакого вреда.

Он только сильнее надулся и потер живот.

— Я не смогу тебя простить, — сказал Стайлз, твердо посмотрев ему в глаза.

Повисла тишина, и у Скотта на глазах выступили слезы. Он издал тихий звук, похожий на скуление. Однако, стоило отдать ему должное, — он не стал спорить. Только быстро заморгал и кивнул головой.

— Хо…Хорошо. Я по…

— Пока, — перебил его Стайлз, прежде чем Скотт успел начать тараторить. — _Пока_ не смогу простить. Может, никогда не прощу. Но точно не сейчас. Я не… — Стайлз был не в силах закончить фразу. Не мог найти слов, чтобы выразить, как тяжело ему было поверить, что Скотт по-настоящему _хотел_ быть рядом и больше не бросит его одного. Не мог сказать, что не переживет, если это повторится снова. Стайлз даже был _уверен_ , что это случится снова, однако он очень хорошо знал Скотта — если не дать ему шанс исправиться, совесть сожрет его с потрохами.

— Иди на кухню, — сказал вместо этого Стайлз и отшагнул от двери. — Папа хочет покричать на тебя.

Скотт выпучил глаза от страха, но, кивнув, направился на кухню.

Стайлз закрыл дверь, а сам остался на веранде, — громкий и четкий голос отца все равно отлично доносился до него. Слова отца без сомнений причиняли больше боли, чем кулак Стайлза.

В конце концов дверь открылась, из нее вышел Скотт с красными глазами и мокрыми щеками.

— Я исправлюсь, — казалось, в тысячный раз повторил он Стайлзу. — _Обещаю_.

— Ладно, — ответил Стайлз, — хорошо, — и направился в дом.

~

В понедельник Стайлз все же пошел в школу. На обеде стая сидела _как раньше_ за их обычным столом, словно и не пропадала никуда все эти месяцы. И благодаря своему волчьему чутью — или же по привычке — разом обернулись посмотреть на него, стоило ему зайти в столовую.

Стайлз сглотнул подступающую тошноту и подошел к ним.

Все начали вновь извиняться, и Стайлзу ничего не оставалось делать, как терпеливо стоять и выслушивать все это. Даже Джексон, после того как Лидия безжалостно толкнула его локтем в ребра, выдавил: 

— Ну да, прости там, если че, Стилински. 

Хуже всего было то, что он говорил искренне.

И Стайлз решил… _хватит_.

 _С него хватит_.

Стайлз развернулся на месте и направился обедать прямо в классе миссис Питерсон. В прошлом году она вела у него литературу и, хотя в этом году не вела ничего, завидев его в своем классе лишь подняла брови и продолжила разбирать бумаги.

Сразу же после обеда у него был урок химии вместе с Лидией. Зайдя в класс, она направилась прямиком к нему и без тени замешательства положила свои учебники рядом с его.

— Наконец-то мне разрешили с тобой разговаривать, — Лидия опустилась в соседнее кресло, упорно не обращая внимания на его ошеломленный взгляд. — Если бы Скотт с Дереком не прекратили свои истерики, я бы их точно убила.

Она закинула волосы за плечо и открыла тетрадь.

Ясно — значит, про его отсутствие на ланче она не собиралась говорить.

Стайлз еще не придумал ответа, как Лидия продолжила: 

— Будь они и дальше такими эгоистичными идиотами, сами бы друг друга поубивали. 

Мелькнул проектор, знаменуя начало урока.

У Стайлза сердце словно зажали в тиски.

Воздуха стало не хватать, было ощущение, что голова вот-вот лопнет, а по пальцам пробежали искры, будто он сейчас…

Лидия закрыла своей рукой его руку, переплела их пальцы и вцепилась мертвой хваткой.

— Стайлз, мы были идиотами, — прошептала она, занеся над тетрадкой ручку, скрывая истинную причину их разговора. — И я никогда не прощу себя за то, как дерьмово обращалась с тобой. Но если ты позволишь, я хотела бы загладить вину.

Лидия подняла на него взгляд. И, хотя голос ее был спокойным, твердым и собранным, Стайлз все же заметил влагу в уголках ее глаз.

И Стайлз был вынужден кивнуть.

После «разговоров» со Скоттом и Лидией Стайлз совершенно оправданно напрягся, когда на шестом уроке почувствовал, что к нему кто-то подсел, и приготовился выслушивать очередное эмоционально выматывающее извинение, которое ему _пришлось бы_ принять.

Но это был всего лишь Бойд.

Стайлз уставился на него, застыв на месте.

Бойд спокойно на него посмотрел.

— Рад, что ты снова с нами, — сказал он и отвернулся к доске.

Стайлз моргнул.

— Да… — промямлил он. — Да, я тоже.

Стайлз едва удержался, чтобы не добавить «наверное».

У Эрики напрочь отсутствовало чувство приличия и уважения личного пространства, ибо она пробралась к нему _в комнату_.

Стайлзу сегодня и так нелегко пришлось (он четырнадцать раз сдерживал себя, чтобы не зарыдать), и он, переодевшись в пижаму, только устроился на постели с ноутбуком на коленях, как услышал знакомый треск оконной рамы.

Сердце тотчас зашлось в бешеном стуке, ведь обычно с таким треском к нему залезал _Дерек_.

Но у Эрики отсутствовала та привычная легкость, которая была у Дерека, поэтому, едва она пролезла в окно, то сразу упала на пол. Вскочив на ноги, Эрика раздраженно смахнула с лица волосы и с ненавистью посмотрела на подоконник, словно он ее чем-то обидел.

Затем она повернулась к Стайлзу.

Однако стоило ей увидеть выражение его лица, вся ее решимость испарилась. Стайлз, глядя на ее опустившиеся плечи и погрустневшее лицо, почти пожалел ее.

Почти.

Эрика, казалось, собрала всю волю в кулак и быстро проговорила:

— Ты знал, что на Нетфликсе есть половина фильмов DC?

Стайлз не понимал, снилось это ему или нет.

— Нет.

Повисла тишина. С каждой секундой Эрика чувствовала себя все более неуютно.

— Ну, так что… не хочешь глянуть? — спросила она и ткнула в него пальцем.

Спустя мгновенье Стайлз понял, что ткнула она в его компьютер, и уставился на него.

— У меня нет Нетфликса, — ответил он, подняв на нее взгляд.

— А-а, — протянула она, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

У Стайлза во рту все пересохло. Может, это и правда был сон? Если да, то почему все его тело словно покалывало?

— Давай в другой раз, — наконец, выдавил он, отчаянно надеясь, что Эрика поймет намек.

И, судя по мгновенно выступившим слезам на ее глазах, она поняла.

— Хорошо, — с хрипотцой в голосе ответила она, — в другой раз.

А затем она выпрыгнула из окна так быстро, что Стайлз даже не успел подумать, что ответить.

Стайлз заснул с досадливым чувством вины.

Вся неделя прошла в таком духе. Извинения уже начинали резать слух, словно ножом, и стая вела себя крайне неловко рядом с ним. Каждый разговор был натянутым, и все — в особенности Скотт — из ряда вон выходили, чтобы включать его в свои беседы. Терпение Стайлза висело на волоске, и он еле сдерживался, чтобы не наорать на них, лишь бы они _оставили его в покое_. 

В пятницу у стаи был общий сбор, и Стайлз посадил за руль Скотта, чтобы не поддаться искушению и не повернуть назад.

В доме Дерека все выглядело до кошмарного _по-прежнему_ , и все так мучительно пахло _Дереком_.

Стайлз, время от времени отрывая глаза от пола, посматривал на Дерека и отчетливо понимал, что тот также усердно пытался не встретиться с ним взглядом.

Дерек начал рассказывать стае про следы, на которые он наткнулся, и у Стайлза сложилось острое ощущение, что только он один уже знал про их существование. Стайлз не знал, как на это реагировать, но быстро переключился на Дерека, когда тот стал описывать существо, которое нашел по этим следам: человекоподобная тварь почти четыре с половиной метра в длину, с рогами как у гигантского лося и кожей, похожую на кору дерева, которую, казалось, ничего не брало, даже когда Дерек попытался порвать ее когтями.

Дерек был вынужден бежать.

Стайлз возненавидел беспокойный огонек, который зажегся в его сердце.

А потом Джексон захныкал:

— _Реально?_ Почему опять _мы_ должны разбираться с этим дерьмом?

Раздался грохот упавшего стула, а вслед за ним сразу же треск от сильного удара Джексона о стену. 

Стайлз был в таком шоке от происходящего, что даже забыл о своем намерении не смотреть на Дерека, поэтому с открытым ртом наблюдал, как тот прижал Джексона к стене, держа его за горло. Дерек не говорил ни слова, зато рычал так громко, что казалось, будто у него в груди мотор вместо легких.

Лидия очнулась первой.

— Дерек, отпусти, — она вскочила на ноги. — _Отпусти его_. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он не это имел в виду.

Вместо этого Дерек повернулся к ней и, сверкнув кроваво-красными глазами, оскалил клыки.

Но нервы у Лидии были стальными, поэтому она даже не глазом не моргнула.

После нескольких напряженных секунд Дерек медленно опустил Джексона на пол.

Тот судорожно вдохнул воздух, а глаза его все светились желтым. Джексон прокашлялся, затем взглянул на _Стайлза_ и сказал:

— Прости. Забыл.

Теперь-то Стайлз окончательно убедился, что мир сошел с ума.

После этого вечер быстро сошел на нет: стая решила патрулировать лес. У Дерека было больше всего патрульных смен, а у Стайлза ни одной, но их не было ни у кого, кроме волков, поэтому Стайлз не возражал.

У него все равно не было ни слуха, ни нюха, необходимого для патрулей. С волчьим чутьем его, человеческое, даже рядом не стояло.

Лидия поймала его за локоть, когда он надевал куртку.

— Что насчет вторника?

Стайлз недоуменно на нее посмотрел.

— Расследование, — прояснила она. — Нам нужно его провести. Во вторник можешь?

— Стайлз не обязан ничего расследовать, если не хочет, — встрял Скотт и упрямо добавил: — В этот раз он может отсидеться.

Лидия смерила его уничижительным взглядом.

— Да, ведь если не вводить Стайлза в курс нашего охотничьего дела, нам это совершенно не выйдет боком, как в прошлый раз, правда, МакКол?

Скотт мигом ссутулился и потупил взгляд, а Стайлз хмуро переводил взгляд с одного на другую.

— Знаешь что, у меня есть блестящая идея, — еще более жестким тоном процедила Лидия. — Давай спросим _Стайлза_.

Лидия развернулась к нему, и Стайлз невольно попятился назад, несмотря на то, что ее ярость была устремлена совсем не на него.

— Стайлз, просто из чистого любопытства: хотелось бы тебе _не_ принимать участие в поимке монстра?

Вопрос казался риторическим, но Стайлз быстро понял по выжидающим взглядам Скотта и Лидии, что от него ждали ответа.

Отказаться было бы благоразумнее. Сесть на скамейку запасных и передать дело в руки людей со сверхспособностями, не тревожить расшатанные отцовские нервы, сидеть дома в безопасности и спокойствии. Поделать домашку, к примеру.

Но все его нутро почти на физическом уровне взбунтовалось от одной этой мысли.

— Я… нет, — ответил Стайлз. — Нет, я хотел бы участвовать.

— Превосходно, — Лидия выразительно зыркнула на Скотта. — Так значит, вторник, после школы?

Мысль о расследовании дела в компании людей теперь казалась дикой, но Стайлз знал, что вместе они отлично сработаются.

Он кивнул.

— Конечно.

— Отлично, — сказала Лидия и чмокнула его в щеку. — Жду с нетерпением.

Лидия вышла под руку с Джексоном.

~

И жизнь у Стайлза… _продолжилась_.

Все не стало так, как раньше, нет, но как будто кто-то пришел и заставил их всех держаться предыдущего сценария. Лидия все же пришла к нему во вторник, и они хорошо сработались вместе, как и прежде. Они выяснили, что существо, скорее всего, было Лешим. Волки взяли на себя слежку, распределили посменный график, а потом оказалось, что несмотря на гигантский размер Лешего, его было невероятно сложно найти.

Стайлз все еще привыкал к тому, что в школе у него вновь появилась компания, что у него теперь всегда был партнер на лабораторных и что ему помогали с заданиями. Кстати, с домашней работой стало легче — в Бикон Хиллз на данный момент не было монстров, кроме Лешего, за которым следила стая.

Стайлзу больше не нужно было выполнять дополнительные задания, чтобы исправлять оценки.

Скотт стал чаще приходить, в большинстве своем без приглашения — он раздобыл старый GameCube и решил, что им со Стайлзом было жизненно необходимо пройти Супер-Марио в четырнадцатый раз. Они не говорили о том, что происходило в стае и в Бикон Хиллз, и Стайлз был за это благодарен.

Однако, его не покидало ощущение того, что все общались с ним только из чувства долга и гнетущей совести.

Так прошел месяц, и встреча Дерека с Лешим так и осталась единственным случаем столкновения стаи с чудищем. Вот только следов и поломанных веток до сих пор было очень много, а животные вели себя странно.

Спустя пять недель после того знаменательного дня Эрика вновь забралась к нему в спальню, в этот раз у нее получилось намного грациознее.

— «Темная Вселенная», — почти угрожающе сказала она.

— Привет, — ответил Стайлз, глядя на нее. — У меня по-прежнему нет Нетфликса.

Эрика прищурилась. Затем сунула руку в карман и достала желтый стикер.

— Я украла пароль у Дерека. 

Волосы у Эрики были собраны в хвост. Она смыла макияж, который был на ней утром в школе, переоделась в удобные штаны вместо джинсов. Она выглядела не такой… _жесткой_ , и Стайлз внезапно вспомнил, как она плакала, когда была здесь в последний раз.

Он подумал о том, как магическая граница, которую он наколдовал вокруг своего дома, оповестила его о посетителе минут двадцать назад, однако Эрика осмелилась подняться лишь сейчас.

— Отлично, — сказал он и подвинулся, освобождая ей место на кровати.

Так Стайлз, обняв рукой Эрику, которая положила голову ему на грудь, провел вечер за просмотром «Темной Вселенной».

Когда на экране появились титры, Эрика, не спрашивая его, кликнула на «Лигу Справедливости против Юных Титанов». 

— Плевать мне на их причины, — сонно пробормотала Эрика час спустя. — Если Дерек со Скоттом снова устроят эмоциональный апокалипсис, я перехожу на твою сторону.

Так их и застал утром отец: Эрика на плече у Стайлза, а ее волосы у него во рту. Что удивительно, Стайлз первым проснулся от щелчка открывшейся двери, ему и выпала доля неловкого обмена взглядами с отцом.

Эрика все еще спала, поэтому они молча согласились отложить разговор на потом.

— Значит… — донесся из кухни голос отца, после того, как Стайлз проводил Эрику за дверь.

— Пап, мы были одетые, — сказал Стайлз и сел напротив него. — Лежали _поверх одеяла_. 

— Все равно, — отец помешал ложкой кофе. — Было бы хорошо, если б ты не приглашал девушек тайком пробираться к тебе ночью в спальню.

— Она _сама_ пробралась, — подметил Стайлз. — И, вообще, это же Эрика — хочешь заставить ее чего-то _не_ делать — милости прошу.

По тяжелому вздоху отца Стайлз понял, что тот уже проиграл этот спор.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Стайлз, не зная, почему сам, _добровольно_ поднял эту тему. — Не то, чтобы я… ну… Есть ведь Дерек?

Улыбка Стайлза вышла такой скорбной, что скорее походила на гримасу.

Отец положил ложку и поднял на него взгляд.

— Если тебе что-то нужно…

— Пап, я знаю, — отмахнулся Стайлз.

Эрика начала часто наведываться, поэтому отцу Стайлза пришлось признать поражение, но перед этим он все же заставил Эрику пообещать, что та будет заходить через входную дверь, а не через окно. Стайлз был только рад этому, ведь щелканье открываемого окна и скрип подоконника слишком сильно напоминали ему о Дереке. 

Который, как и прежде, отсутствовал в жизни Стайлза.

Дерек, который не смотрел на него во время встреч со стаей, который так же затихал, стоило Стайлзу войти в комнату.

Единственной связью между ними оставались короткие сообщения Дерека про следы, запахи и звуки в лесу.

Стайлз на эти сообщения не отвечал.


	7. Chapter 7

Лешего нашли в обычный субботний вечер.

В 20:47 вечера в общий чат пришло сообщение.

Они со Скоттом сидели в его комнате, доедали последние куски пиццы из помятой коробки, лежавшей между ними. И лишь у Стайлза был включен звук на телефоне.

Заслышав знакомое _плик-плик_ , Стайлз незамедлительно сунул свой контроллер в руки Скотту. Тот от неожиданности потерял управление, и их корабль врезался в землю, выкинув их на начало уровня.

— Ну, емае, — заныл Скотт, но Стайлз, не обращая на него внимания, пытался выудить из кармана телефон.

Едва он успел прочитать сообщение, как вскочил на ноги.

— Нам нужно идти, — Стайлз метнулся к шкафу, в котором прятал мачете. — Проверь чат.

Год назад Стайлз заставил всех членов стаи установить себе приложение как раз для таких случаев: за пару кликов можно было поделиться своим местоположением с избранным списком контактов. Ссылка открывала приложение с картой местности и показывала точные координаты человека, пославшего сообщение. 

— Черт, — ругнулся Скотт и достал телефон.

— Юго-восток, — сказал Стайлз, натягивая свитер поверх футболки. — Наверное, Леший.

— Но сегодня даже патруля нет! — пожаловался Скотт. — Чего ему там надо?

— Не знаю, — ответил Стайлз, — но Дерек наверняка там один, поэтому поднимай свой зад и пошли.

Несмотря на ворчание, Скотт собрался быстро, и спустя три минуты они уже сидели в джипе, поспешно попрощавшись с отцом Стайлза.

Эллисон, которая этой ночью гостевала у Эрики, написала, что они захватят с собой Айзека и Бойда, поэтому Стайлз и Скотт свернули прямо в лес и ехали до тех пор, пока позволяла дорога. 

Либо они приехали первыми, либо Джексон поехал по другому пути. Лидия не могла приехать — она застряла на семейном ужине, о котором жаловалась всю неделю.

— Я что-то слышу, — сказал Скотт, когда Стайлз заглушил мотор.

— Иди, — сказал Стайлз, выпрыгивая из машины.

— А как же ты? — возразил Скотт, поглядывая на часть леса, откуда, вероятно слышал звуки. — Я могу…

— Если понесешь меня, будешь медленней бежать, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Лучше скорее беги Дереку на подмогу.

Скотт все еще колебался.

— _Иди!_ — воскликнул Стайлз, махнув на него рукой.

К счастью, этого оказалось достаточно. Скотт, превратившись в полу-волка, устремился в гущу леса с такой скоростью, что Стайлз и не надеялся его догнать.

Стайлз побежал гораздо медленней. Бежал по мягкому, неровному мху, застилавшему лесную землю, туда, куда тянула его магия, а в груди впервые за долгие месяцы зародилось волнение.

Стайлз ненавидел это чувство.

Ведь очень долгое время никто, кроме него, не подвергался опасности.

Вскоре мимо него пронеслись Эрика, Айзек и Бойд: Стайлз едва успел разглядеть их, как они уже скрылись из виду.

А потом Стайлз _услышал_.

Звук был как от замерзшего озера. Глубокий, скрипучий стон, который эхом отдавался от деревьев, прокрадывался сквозь густые ветки и наполнял весь лес. Над деревьями кружила стая воронов, дополняя какофонию шелестом крыльев и назойливым карканьем. Из травы им вторил возбужденный стрекот невидимых сверчков.

Наконец, Стайлз увидел его.

Дерек перевоплотился в потрясающего гигантского черного волка.

Однако, в сравнении с Лешим, он выглядел крошечным.

Существо было прямо как на картинках в книге, но одновременно с этим, столько деталей было пропущено! Леший был пяти метров в длину, как и было сказано в книге, с лосиными рогами на голове. Но он был настолько _огромен_ , что книги попросту не смогли это передать. Его тело было не отличить от обычного дерева, даже руки походили на длинные, массивные ветви. До ужаса острые рога на голове были толщиной с бедро Стайлза и раскинулись на два метра в обе стороны.

Это было чудовище из самого страшного кошмара.

Но самым страшным было лицо.

Вытянутая и худая морда, как у лошади, была покрыта белой, скелетоподобной корой. И что-то в этой морде было отвратительно _человеческое_.

Глаза были иссиня-черными, однако в них странным образом постоянно поблескивал свет. Эти глаза неотрывно следили за Дереком, который сновал перед Лешим на таком расстоянии, что тот не мог его схватить.

— Что происходит? — спросил Стайлз Айзека, который стоял к нему ближе всех. Стайлзу пришлось повысить голос, чтобы его было слышно в этом оглушающем шуме.

Айзек помотал головой.

— Дерек превратился до того, как мы пришли, поэтому я знаю не больше твоего. Но вроде бы Дереку все же удалось его ранить.

Айзек кивнул в сторону Лешего, и Стайлз поначалу не заметил что имел в виду Айзек. Только спустя несколько секунд он увидел большие царапины на коре, почти незаметные человеческому глазу — плоть была столь же похожа на кору дерева, как и кожа существа.

— Но Дереку тоже досталось, — добавил Айзек, и у Стайлза сердце ухнуло вниз.

— Как? — потребовал ответа он. — Где?

— Не знаю, — напряженно ответил Айзек. — Я просто чую запах крови.

Внезапно Дерек громко зарычал, и мгновенье спустя на спину Лешему прыгнул Скотт. Существо издало вопль, похожий на гулкий скрежет льда, и легко скинуло Скотта со спины. Тот упал, но быстро вскочил на ноги — он все же успел оставить на спине твари глубокие царапины.

Этого хватило для того, чтобы Леший, не двигаясь с места, перевел свое внимание с Дерека на Скотта. Его глаза проскользили взглядом по всем членам стаи, остановившись на Стайлзе дольше обычного. 

И в этот момент Стайлз почувствовал, словно его окатили ледяной волной.

А потом все прекратилось. Существо вновь перевело взгляд на Дерека. Стайлз не понимал, как Дерек мог _вытерпеть_ этот взгляд.

Внезапно что-то поползло по его ноге. Стайлз вскрикнул и замахнулся было рукой, но это что-то уже перескочило ему на грудь.

Это была белка.

Стайлз был настолько шокирован, что даже не успел испугаться.

А потом мелкая тварь вцепилась ему в лицо.

Стайлз с воплем отшвырнул животное с помощью магии. Пролетев неимоверно огромное расстояние, белка так ударилась о землю, что отскочила от нее. Стайлза даже не успело захватить чувство вины, как белка вскочила и забралась на ближайшее дерево.

— Черт! — завопил Джексон. Стайлз даже не заметил, как он появился. — Олень! 

Казалось бы, олень не представлял для волков большой опасности, ровно до тех пор, пока он не ворвался, протаранив кусты своими смертоносными рогами, на место битвы. Волки с поразительной легкостью бросились врассыпную, но Стайлзу пришлось снова применить магию, чтобы отбросить животное.

Не успел олень упасть на землю, как он тотчас встал на ноги, развернулся и вновь поскакал на них вперед рогами.

Вслед за ним с неба на них спикировали вороны.

— Я разберусь с животными! — крикнул Стайлз, еле увертываясь от острых когтей и клювов. — Разберитесь с монстром!

— Их слишком много! — тут же возразил Скотт, видимо забыв, что стоял совсем рядом с Лешим. — Ты не сможешь…

— _Делай, что говорю!_ — заорал Стайлз. Одновременно с ним Дерек издал оглушительный предупреждающий рев — Леший замахнулся на Скотта своей ветвистой рукой.

Стайлз, вскинув руки, увидел только, как Скотт успел увернуться в последний момент, а затем сосредоточился на своем деле.

Земля будто двигалась под ногами — мыши, крысы, белки и даже пара кроликов — все они ринулись на стаю, а птицы атаковали с воздуха. Тряхнув ногой, Стайлз с отвращением понял, что к армии млекопитающих теперь присоединились и насекомые.

В метре от него пролетела стрела и вонзилась в оленя — к стае присоединилась Эллисон. Но стоило ей подбежать к ним, как животные скопом набросились на нее. Эллисон, раздраженно вскрикнув, начала отмахиваться от них — она больше не могла целиться.

Волки обнажили свои когти, но таких маленьких и быстрых животных было сложно поймать.

Стайлз должен был взять ситуацию в свои руки.

Только он мог справиться.

Благодаря книгам Стайлз знал, что Леший умел управлять лесными зверями, но он не ждал, что _до такой степени_ — Леший целую армию собрал. Однако, у Стайлза не было времени на рассуждения, ему просто надо было быстро придумать план контратаки. В книге говорилось о способности Лешего к гипнозу, и чтобы помешать этому…

Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши.

Хлопок был похож скорее на выстрел.

Эрика, стоявшая к нему ближе всех, вскрикнула от боли, но отвлекающий маневр сработал: некоторые животные, в особенности птицы, очнулись от транса и поспешили убраться подальше от опасности.

Отчаянный побег длился несколько секунд: звери, глядя, как убегают их сородичи, тоже пускались бежать.

Но внезапно Леший застонал и заскрипел с такой яростью, что почти все животные развернулись и продолжили атаку.

А Стайлз теперь привлек внимание Лешего.

Существо повернулось к нему и протянуло руку, будто хотело наслать на него проклятие. Но Дерек тут же прыгнул на него и вцепился в эту самую руку. Раздался громкий треск ломающейся от мощных клыков коры.

Леший отвлекся от Стайлза и принялся скидывать Дерека.

Это позволило Стайлзу сосредоточить все свои усилия на бешеных зверях, хотя он до сих пор не знал, что с ними делать. Стайлз мог повлиять на животных: мог успокоить их или удержать их на месте в спокойной обстановке, как когда он украл крысенышей и сдерживал их мать, чтобы она не укусила его.

Но здесь ситуация была совершенно другая.

Но он должен был попытаться.

Держа руки над головой для прикрытия от вороньих когтей, он попытался _внедрить_ животным желание _уйти подальше_. Но он словно пытался кулаком пробить бетонную стену, которая никак не хотела поддаваться. Максимум, что случилось — это мыши, которые теперь нападали на него без прежнего остервенения. 

Все было тщетно.

Недостаточно, чтобы остановить их всех.

Издав раздраженный вопль, он решил сменить тактику и послал мощный поток чистой энергии прямо из центра груди.

Зверей, как и раньше, откинуло назад. Некоторые из них, ударившись о стволы деревьев, умерли почти мгновенно. Но этого все равно не хватало: следующая волна зверья уже лезла по его ногам. Стайлз не мог бегать вокруг, раскидываясь магией: так она иссякнет очень и очень быстро.

По спине побежал панический холодок, и Стайлз попробовал создать щит — барьер между ним и животными. Это сработало, и в течение пары прекрасных секунд на него никто не нападал, не кусал и не царапал. 

Но стоило ему сдвинуться с места, как он понял: щит не двигался вместе с ним.

Зубы, клювы, жала и когти снова впились в него, и Стайлз, воскликнув, снова создал щит вокруг себя. Некоторое время Стайлз мог вздохнуть свободно. С усилием сосредоточившись, Стайлз очень медленно поднял руку и попытался сдвинуть щит вместе с собой. Это… сработало: щит поколебался и поднялся вместе с рукой, как в дерьмовой компьютерной игре с низкой частотой кадров.

Со временем и львиной долей терпения щит стал бы хорошей стратегией защиты. 

Но у Стайлза не было ни того, ни другого, и он понимал, что не сможет создать щиты для всей стаи — их движения были слишком непредсказуемы для него. Это не поможет.

 _Стайлз не мог им помочь_.

В душу начала закрадываться ледяная беспомощность, чем только усиливала панику. И вдруг Стайлз заметил над верхушками деревьев луну.

 _Луна_.

Он не мог заставить животных _прекратить_ атаку, пока они были под влиянием Лешего, так может…

 _Вон там_ , — он попытался внедрить в них мысль, — _вон там, все за ней!_

Но у Стайлза не было таких магических способностей, которые могли бы перекрыть влияние Лешего — по сути лесного полубога. Что он _мог_ сделать, так это повернуть энергию Лешего в другую сторону. 

Классический ход: направить силу противника против его самого.

И по всем правилам эпических историй и волшебных сказок этот проверенный метод, доказывающий превосходство ума над тупой силой, дополненный остроумием Стайлза должен был спасти его друзей, которые считали его бесполезным, должен был помочь ему победить и доказать их неправоту.

Но Стайлз не был героем сказок.

 _Вон там_ , — усиленно думал Стайлз, — _она уходит!_

Ощущение от медленно вытекающей из него магии было холодным и неприятным, Стайлз _чувствовал_ , как она нехотя обвивалась вокруг магии Лешего. Тело быстро начало уставать, и Стайлз пошатнулся на ногах.

Но ничего не произошло.

Потом внезапно раздалось мягкое шуршание крошечных крыльев — моли, вспомнив о своих настоящих инстинктах, устремились к единственному источнику света.

На миг внутри Стайлза затеплилась надежда.

Потом прошла еще одна секунда.

И еще одна.

А потом на Стайлза рухнуло осознание: моли не были началом чего-то знаменательного, их повиновение не было одним из первых.

Оно было _единственным_.

Оборвав мысль, Стайлз издал раздраженный вопль. А потом все его тело охватило пламенем.

Послышались вздохи, визги и до смерти перепуганные крики его имени. Однако, Стайлз их не слышал — в ушах стоял оглушительный рев огня.

Звери возле него бросились кто куда — подпаленные перья и шерсть наконец освободили их от магических оков Лешего. Инстинкт выживания одержал верх. Стайлз лишь краем глаза заметил внезапное отсутствие зверья: он нацелился на Лешего.

И запустил в него огненный шар.

Шар угодил существу прямо в спину, но огонь стек с его спины, подобно воде, не оставив ни единого следа.

Изнутри вырвался еще один озлобленный крик, больше напоминавший рык, и Стайлз выстрелил вновь, уверенно шагая навстречу чудовищу.

Скотт и Дерек поспешили убраться с его пути, но Стайлз уже не замечал их.

Второй огненный шар попал точно в цель, как и первый, но также не нанес никакого вреда. Леший медленно повернулся к нему, и в следующую секунду черные бездонные глаза уставились на него.

Однако огонь пеленой застилал глаза Стайлза. Все, чего он хотел, — это чтобы Леший _горел_.

Стайлз выстрелил еще, и еще, и _еще_ , подбираясь к нему все ближе и ближе.

Огонь был бесполезен.

Когда Стайлз остановился, то осознал, что стоял слишком близко к Лешему — его никчемное слабое человеческое тело не выдержало бы, если Леший решит ударить его.

Стайлз, тяжело дыша, уставился на монстра, и с каждым вздохом огонь в нем угасал. Он, однако, не замечал этого, а только лишь смотрел на нетронутую плоть существа. Наконец, огонь полностью исчез.

Вместе с огнем пропал и рев, который он издавал. Какофония сошла на нет. На него больше не обрушивалась волна острых когтей и клювов. 

И глядя в эти черные глаза, Стайлз понял, что все это закончилось потому, что Леший решил разобраться с ним сам.

Он хотел получить _удовольствие_ от расправы над Стайлзом.

Леший снова издал ледяной треск, и на этот раз Стайлз заметил в этом звуке странную ритмичность. Как будто чудище смеялось.

И в Стайлзе словно что-то надломилось. Раскаленный добела вихрь из ярости, страха и беспомощности ослепил его и вырвался наружу.

И Леший _загорелся_. Бело-синие языки пламени взлетали выше макушек деревьев, обжигали лицо Стайлза, заставив его закрыть глаза.

На несколько секунд в лесу стало светло, как днем.

А потом наступила тишина, которая могла наступить только после оглушительного рева и от которой кружилась голова. Эту тишину изредка нарушал притворно уютный треск словно от искрящегося костра, а тонкие ветки, выпирающие из тела Лешего горели, точно свечки.

Стайлз был настолько опустошен, что ему казалось, его энергия ушла в отрицательную часть шкалы деления, а содержимое желудка так и просилось наружу. Перед глазами все поплыло, но Стайлз не смел сдвинуться с места. Так он и стоял, тяжело дыша, и смотрел на чудовище. Глаза все еще жгло от магического пламени.

В конце концов Скотт первым нарушил молчание:

— Оно, что?...

Дерек рыкнул на него. 

И в тот момент Стайлз понял, что снова проиграл. Что он добился чего-то нового, но это новое не поможет ни ему, ни стае.

Однако наивная надежда все еще теплилась в нем.

Затем Леший содрогнулся. На его плече внезапно появилась трещина, и все поняли, что это было только начало. Сажа _треснула и рассыпалась_ , словно была лишь очередным слоем краски на целом и невредимом дереве.

В следующее мгновение Стайлз уже летел в воздухе. Он почувствовал боль только когда грохнулся на землю и несколько раз перевернулся, прежде чем с дикой скоростью врезался спиной в подножие дерева.

Казалось, целую вечность его легкие отказывались впускать и выпускать воздух, а ребра словно заковали в железную клетку.

Наконец, это страшное чувство прошло, и, судорожно вдохнув воздух, Стайлз понял, что что-то было _не так_. Стоило этой мысли промелькнуть у него в сознании, как земля под ним задвигалась. « _Змеи_ », — подумал было он, но ошибся. А когда понял, что происходило на самом деле, то было слишком поздно.

Корни деревьев обвивались вокруг него, как рука скелета, и вдавливали его голову в землю. Стайлз успел повернуть голову, и теперь его щека лежала в луже собственной крови, капающей изо рта. А потом он заметил, что стая возобновила сражение.

Стайлзу сначала показалось, что стая поменялась местами. Он был _уверен_ , что, когда Леший горел, волки стояли за ним, и, когда чудище отбросило его, Стайлз пролетел мимо них. Однако, сейчас Леший был к нему ближе всех, а стая атаковала его со спины.

 _Он пришел за мной_ , — подумал Стайлз, еле собрав мысли в кучу, — _он пришел закончить то, что начал._

Теперь, когда огонь окончательно погас, лес озарял лишь свет луны. Перед глазами Стайлза плясали искры, и он не мог ни на чем сфокусировать зрение. В такой темноте он почти не видел волков, которые сновали между деревьями, но он мог различить Лешего, несмотря на размытое зрение, — под его кожей все еще тлели угольки, поэтому Леший напоминал Стайлзу темное облачко из светлячков. Чудище раскачивалось из стороны в сторону, нанося удары по членам стаи.

Стайлз нахмурился.

Мозг все никак не хотел начинать работать, мысли превратились в кашу, но что-то в картине, развернувшейся перед ним, не давало ему покоя. Как будто он должен был до чего-то догадаться.

И только когда Стайлз вдохнул воздух, наполненный дымом, до него дошло.

Дым. Ни дыма, ни пепла не могло исходить от пламени, созданного чистой магией.

Стайлзу все же _удалось_ навредить существу.

Его догадка подтвердилась, когда Леший замахнулся на Бойда, чуть не снеся ему голову, и на его ветвистую руку упал лунный свет.

Рука стала _тоньше_.

Не успел Стайлз насладиться ликованием, как он заметил кое-что еще: что-то ползло по руке Лешего.

Стайлз отчаянно заморгал, пытаясь прогнать пелену с глаз. Оперевшись ладонями о землю, Стайлз попытался подняться, но корни даже не думали поддаваться ему, а в грудной клетке что-то настойчиво и тревожно болело. Стайлз упал обратно, издав жалкий стон боли и безысходности.

Искры все еще бегали по Лешему при каждом его движении, и от этого зрелища у Стайлза словно камень упал в низ живота, хоть он и не понимал, почему.

Мозг отказывался работать. Тело двигалось слишком медленно.

Внезапно Дерек прыгнул и вцепился в горло Лешему. Каким сильным и тяжелым должен был быть его волк, чтобы допрыгнуть до такой высоты, да еще и впиться чудовищу в горло. Леший даже отпрянул на несколько шагов назад от такого внезапного веса, а потом издал трескучий рев, обвил своими пальцами-ветками Дерека за живот и отшвырнул в сторону, как дитя, которому надоела игрушка.

Дерек умудрился извернуться в полете и приземлился на лапы, не понеся особого ущерба, но облегчение за Дерека быстро испарилось, когда Стайлз увидел, _что именно_ обвивало Лешего.

Это были лианы.

Лианы ползли по рукам, ногам и по всему телу чудища, обвивая и изгибаясь по его телу, как в малобюджетном фантастическом фильме. Стайлзу оставалось только с нарастающим ужасом наблюдать, как существо обрастало новым слоем брони, легко сбрасывая с себя незначительные повреждения, которые Стайлзу с таким трудом удалось нанести. А потом он заметил еще кое-что. Что было хуже всего.

Между трещин в коре прорастали маленькие красные ягодки.

— Рябина, — едва слышно прохрипел он. — Пепел… Рябиновый…

Не успел он закончить предложение, как Леший _рывком_ вскинул руку, и тонкая лиана разрезала воздух, словно плетка.

Эрика _закричала_.

Ее футболка порвалась, а разодранная кожа на месте удара уже была залита кровью.

Бойд с неистовым ревом кинулся на Лешего.

Тот с легкостью отбросил его, и Бойд со стоном упал на землю.

Остальные члены стаи не смели двигаться, им оставалось только стоять в мучении и неведении и ждать.

Леший распрямился во весь свой рост и застыл; искорки бегали по его коре сотнями мелькающих звезд, и Стайлз наконец понял свою кошмарную ошибку. От предательского дуновения ветра разгорались тлеющие угольки, и внезапно воздух наполнился едким дымом.

Стайлз лихорадочно попытался притянуть огонь к себе, погасить тлеющую броню Лешего и исправить свою ошибку.

Но перед ним снова непробиваемая бетонная стена, а Леший даже не собирался замечать его усилия.

Монстр просто стоял, повернувшись к нему спиной, как нелепое изваяние, и заставлял свое тело медленно тлеть.

Ветер усилился, и на коре появился огонь.

Воздух наполнился пеплом.

 _Вот как мы все умрем_ , — подумал Стайлз.

Рана на животе Эрики не заживала, Бойд сильно хромал и при каждом движении скрежетал зубами. Стайлз _знал_ , когда увидел рябину на коре Лешего, что все станет только хуже, но не подозревал, что _настолько_.

Леший дал огню погаснуть вновь, но пепел никуда не делся. Аконит был хуже, но ненамного. Рябиновый пепел тяжело висел в воздухе, с каждым вдохом проникал в легкие. Уже через несколько минут волки начали кашлять и задыхаться, согнувшись пополам, словно пепел, оседавший на плечах, был непомерно тяжел для них. И вдобавок ко всему, Леший что-то сделал со своей древесиной, отчего теперь даже простые удары наносили слишком уж много повреждений — Айзек даже закрыл лицо руками от хлеставших веток — они настолько врезались в его кожу, что стали видны кости на запястье.

И только Эллисон была относительно цела — она обмотала шарфом нос и рот. Сейчас человечность сыграла ей на руку. Однако из-за той же человечности она не могла причинить монстру много вреда. Да, у нее были ножи и стрелы, и куча опыта в придачу, но что они могли сделать против такого существа, как _это_?

Стайлз увидел, как она в панике переводила взгляд со стаи на Лешего и отступила на несколько шагов назад.

А потом посмотрела на него.

И Стайлз понял, что их единственным шансом на спасение был побег… и что стая не сбежит.

Потому что _Стайлз_ был в ловушке.

Он закрыл глаза. Слезы смешались с кровью и грязью на его лице.

Все точно как в прошлый раз, ведь ровно по этой причине Дерек и прижал его к джипу. Стайлз был безрассудным, _слабым_ идиотом, и теперь он подверг риску их всех. Стая находилась в опасности только из-за _него_.

И словно в подтверждение его мыслей лес наполнился криками.

Стайлз распахнул глаза.

И застал то, что с большой вероятностью можно было назвать началом кровавой бойни.

До стаи, видимо дошла та же мысль, что и до него — им нужно было отступать, но без Стайлза они не уйдут. Волки пытались обогнуть Лешего, чтобы дотянуться до него, но каждая их попытка бессердечно пресекалась на корню. Джексон попытался уйти глубже в лес, чтобы сделать круг побольше, но из-под земляного покрова неожиданно вырвалась лиана и обвилась вокруг его ноги.

Джексон с криками повалился на землю.

Наблюдая за его тщетными попытками освободиться, Стайлз обнаружил еще одну проблему: дерево теперь действовало подобно кругу из рябинового пепла.

Оборотни не могли его сломать.

Что означало одно: даже если они доберутся до Стайлза, они не смогут его освободить.

Они не могли дать отпор Лешему, который теперь был весь обвит рябиной.

Волки тоже быстро до этого додумались, стоило их когтям и клыкам отскочить от невидимого барьера между ними и существом. Стая сменила стратегию на защитную. Они начали выжидать.

Они ждали собственной смерти.

Оборотни умели уворачиваться от ударов, но пепел падал на них, подобно снегу, и дыхание волков затруднялось с каждой минутой. Их прыжки становились короче, они начали спотыкаться и, казалось, растеряли былую ловкость.

Лешему удалось нанести несколько ударов, и вскоре сажа смешалась с кровью.

Все чаще и чаще их взгляды обращались на Стайлза, а тот лишь молился, чтобы друзья поняли: им нужно было оставить его. Он бы крикнул это, да вот только рот был весь в крови, горло было словно разодрано изнутри, а вместо мозга в голове была одна вата. Стайлз не мог проговорить ни слова.

Он мог только смотреть.

Джексон уже не мог передвигаться — лианы крепко обвились вокруг его ног, несмотря на отчаянные попытки Эллисон разрубить их ножом. Следующим пал Айзек — ветка хлестнула его по израненной руке, сломав кость с жутким треском. Оставшиеся четыре волка прижались друг к другу, однако Эрика еле стояла на ногах, а кровь пропитала всю ее футболку насквозь. У Скотта и Бойда дела обстояли немногим лучше: у Скотта хлестала кровь из трех параллельных царапин на лице, а Бойд все еще хромал.

На темной шерсти Дерека сажу было плохо видно, но если раньше его шерсть блестела, то теперь она была невероятно тусклой. Раны по бокам не хотели закрываться, а голова была слишком низко опущена.

Им оставалось недолго.

Дерек, недовольный положением членов стаи, попытался загнать всех позади себя, но они не собирались его слушать и вставали рядом с ним. Они не обращали никакого внимания на его рычание.

У Стайлза складывалось ужасное впечатление, будто Лешему было _весело_.

А потом чудовище замахнулось и что было силы нанесло удар.

Все было словно в замедленной съемке: стая бросилась врассыпную, но Эрика из-за потери крови отпрыгнула слишком медленно.

Приняв весь удар на свой живот, она пролетела несколько метров и без сознания врезалась в землю.

Эллисон завизжала и побежала к ней.

Леший и не думал останавливаться и в этот раз нацелился на Бойда, замахнувшись на его слабую сторону. У Бойда не было шансов уклониться.

Дерек, видимо, подумал о том же и прыгнул между ними, приняв весь удар на себя.

Леший размахивал своими длинными ветвями с молниеносной скоростью, и Дерек отлетел еще дальше, чем Эрика. Перевернувшись несколько раз, он с размаху влетел в дерево.

Стайлз ничего не видел из-за застилавших глаза слез.

Поморгав несколько раз, Стайлз все же смог разглядеть, что Дерек уже стоял на ногах: он скалился и рычал, пытаясь отвлечь внимание Лешего от Скотта и Бойда. Дерек начал медленно надвигаться на чудовище, но это стоило ему неимоверных усилий, а правая задняя нога почти не касалась земли. 

Леший затрещал, наносил удары снова, и снова, и _снова_. Стайлз не знал, как Дерек умудрялся так быстро уворачиваться. Скотт и Бойд делали резкие выпады, пытаясь отвлечь Лешего, но тот отмахивался от них, как от мух, и не сводил ледяного взгляда с Дерека.

В конечном счете, это было только вопросом времени.

Несмотря на это, Стайлз отчаянно застонал, когда Дерек не успел отскочить _на доли секунды раньше_ , и ветка с ужасающей скоростью хлестнула ему по спине. У Дерека подкосились ноги, и Леший, словно смерть с косой, склонился над ним. Но Дерек больше не шевелился. Бойд и Скотт в последний раз попытались броситься на него, но Леший нанес им мощные удары.

Они упали и больше не поднимались.

Эллисон истошно закричала, пуская стрелу за стрелой, но даже те стрелы, что впивались в кору существа, не причиняли ему абсолютно никакого вреда. Леший вновь повернулся к альфе, и теперь его было не остановить.

Они умрут.

Они все умрут.

Стайлз зарылся пальцами в землю, не отводя взгляда от Лешего, склонившегося над Дереком. По руке чудовища вновь поползли лианы, и одна из них, которой Леший размахивал, как плетью, потихоньку затвердевала. Спустя несколько секунд лиана превратилась в огромную пику.

Стайлз, не скрывая рыданий, сжал в кулаках горсти земли.

_Он должен был что-то сделать он должен был что-то сделать он должен_

В глазах начало темнеть, но Стайлз изо всех сил цеплялся за свое сознание.

 _Пожалуйста_ , — взмолился он со слезами на глазах, — _пожалуйста, я должен помочь, пожалуйста, я не могу дать им умереть!_

Стайлз увидел, как Леший занес руку для удара.

Увидел, как Дерек закрыл глаза.

Как он приготовился _умереть_.

И Стайлз закричал. Несмотря на рот, полный крови, несмотря на разодранное горло, несмотря на легкие, которые едва могли набрать в себя воздух… он закричал. Зарывшись пальцами глубоко в землю, он кричал, кричал, кричал…

А потом его поглотила тьма.


	8. Chapter 8

_… боже, о боже, Стайлз! Стайлз! Что с тобой…._

_… пусти, мне нужно…_

_… осторожней, придурок! Он не…_

_… думаю, он скоро…_

_… Стайлз, все будет хорошо, слышишь? Обещаю, все…_

_… да не могу я ехать быстрее, черт подери! Заткнись и…_

_… вот так. Голову береги, не дай ему…_

_… ты хочешь, чтоб я сделал, а?! Скотт, я бы не…_

Стайлз очнулся с ощущением, как будто из него вытащили все внутренности и положили обратно не в том порядке. Как будто каждый сантиметр его кожи был изрезан до мяса, как ободранная коленка, в которую забился песок. Все тело жгло и внутри было до того _пусто_ , что Стайлзу казалось он взорвется с минуты на минуту.

Он был в клинике.

Не будь тут запаха животных, вперемешку с антисептиком, Стайлз понял бы это по белому потолку в мелкую крапинку.

Стайлз покашлял.

Возле него тут же появилась вся стая, а тишина взорвалась от внезапного галдежа. К нему тотчас потянулись руки — трогали его плечи, лицо, волосы, и все разом говорили так быстро и громко, что Стайлз ни слова не мог разобрать.

Дерек стоял у его ног и неотрывно смотрел на него так, словно перед ним был не живой человек, а привидение.

Они встретились взглядами, и Дерек пропал из виду так быстро, что Стайлз было подумал, ему это приснилось.

Он попытался посчитать людей, круживших вокруг него, чтобы понять, кого не хватало, но они все время двигались, а в глазах стоял туман.

— Леший?.. — наконец в отчаянии прохрипел он, не обращая внимания на их болтовню.

— Его больше нет, — заверил его Скотт охрипшим и дрожащим голосом. — Ты… его нет.

Все разом переглянулись, но у Стайлза жгло в глазах, а по вискам скатилась пара слез, и он оставил всякую надежду разглядеть людей, склонившихся над ним.

— Отли… отличная работа, — Стайлз снова прокашлялся. — Можно… мне воды?..

Горло болело так, словно кто-то заставил его проглотить целую коробку с гвоздями. А потом его ими стошнило. А потом какой-то лесной монстр с садистским уклоном сходил по большому ему в рот, судя по кошмарному вкусу на языке.

Скотту не пришлось даже двигаться с места. Они, видимо, уже все для него приготовили, потому что Скотт взял откуда-то стакан с водой и протянул Стайлзу. Тот попытался его взять, но рука никак не хотела слушаться его и лишь вяло пошевелилась. Скотту пришлось помочь ему поднять голову и поднести ко рту стакан, чтобы Стайлз мог отпить.

— Это совсем не унизительно, нет, — попытался пошутить Стайлз, когда его голову положили обратно на подушку.

— Выпейте еще вот это, — сказал Дитон и подошел к кушетке, заставив стаю расступиться на его пути.

Он протянул бутылку с жижей, которую он, по-видимому, собрал на дне болота.

— Вы истратили слишком много магии, — сказал Дитон в ответ на недовольную мину Стайлза. — Вам нужно восстановить ее.

Дитон протянул ему бутылку, словно от этого жижа стала бы аппетитней выглядеть. При близком рассмотрении это оказалась не бутылка, а коническая колба, как на уроках химии — и не то, чтобы это как-то его приободрило.

— Представь, что это зелье маны, — сказал Скотт и усмехнулся, шмыгнув носом. — Оно такое же синенькое.

Стайлз скептически посмотрел на склянку и подумал, что эта зелено-коричневая жижа никак не могла быть «синенькой».

— Если не выпьете, на восстановление уйдут недели, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказал Дитон. — Я запретил стае звонить вашему отцу, но если не будете делать, что говорю…

— Ладно, — перебил его Стайлз. — Дайте сюда.

Стайлзу очень хотелось выхватить колбу из рук Дитона, но, несмотря на все его усилия, этому не дано было случиться. В конечном счете он смог лишь откинуть голову назад, чтобы кто-то влил ему зелье в рот.

О чувстве собственного достоинства можно было забыть.

Скотт вновь пришел ему на помощь, и стоило Стайлзу попробовать жижу, как он тут же узнал этот вкус.

Дитон подтвердил его догадки:

— Мне удалось влить в вас немного снадобья до того, как вы очнулись, но было бы лучше, если бы вы выпили все до дна.

Стайлзу это было не под силу, и он издал отчаянный возглас, чтобы заставить Скотта остановиться. Стайлз с трудом проглотил уже влитое в него снадобье и подступившую ко рту желчь.

Зелье обожгло ему глотку по пути вниз, и Стайлз начал хватать ртом воздух.

— _Матерь божья_ , — еле выговорил он со слезами на глазах. — Что это за гадость?

— Вам лучше не знать.

Стайлз со стоном откинулся назад.

Дитон забрал колбу из рук Скотта и, подтянув к кушетке Стайлза высокий стул, устроился на нем. Стайлзу это не понравилось, ведь Дитон, по-видимому, собрался провести весьма длинную беседу.

Ему очень хотелось спать.

— Я понимаю, что вы устали, — сказал Дитон, словно прочитал его мысли, — но при таком уровне магического истощения сон строго противопоказан. 

— Я в порядке, — возразил Стайлз, несмотря на слабый голос, давящие ребра и неуютную пустоту внутри. — И вы же дали мне… жижу маны.

— И она несомненно ускорит выздоровление, но без должного наблюдения ваше тело может черпать силу для восстановления из таких источников, что вам станет еще хуже, чем раньше, — сказал Дитон. — И вы не выпили зелье до конца.

Стайлз поморщился.

— Мне и так хорошо, спасибо.

Дитон вздохнул.

— Мистер Стилински, вы осведомлены о последствиях полного магического истощения, не так ли?

— Магия ведь возвращается, — возразил Стайлз и попытался махнуть рукой, но смог лишь еле-еле оторвать ее от кровати.

— В конце концов да, она вернется, — согласился Дитон. — Если вы выживете.

Рука Стайлза шлепнулась обратно.

— В смысле?

Взгляд Дитона был непроницаем.

— Если вы истратите всю свою магию, вы умрете.

Стайлз уставился на ветеринара.

На мгновение повисла напряженная тишина.

Скотт очнулся первым:

— Но она только недавно у него появилась! — возмущенно возразил он, как ребенок, которому родители что-то запретили. — До этого все было нормально!

Дитон покачал головой.

— Это так не работает. Нельзя овладеть магией — с ней можно только родиться. Стайлз всегда обладал ею, и, если она пропадет, Стайлз не выживет. Ни одно магическое существо не выживет.

Стайлзу внезапно стало тесно в собственном теле, а ребра стали давить на него. Он с трудом прогнал желание оказаться сейчас рядом с отцом.

— Получается... — неровным голосом протянула Эрика. — Он мог… только из-за магии?

Дитон кивнул.

— Вероятнее всего, да, если бы вы не принесли его ко мне вовремя. Урон телу тоже довольно значительный, но главной причиной его состояния сейчас является магическое переутомление.

Внимание Стайлза внезапно привлекло какое-то движение на заднем фоне. Через небольшое расстояние между Бойдом и Айзеком он увидел, как Дерек закрыл лицо руками. Откинувшись спиной на стену, он соскользнул по ней вниз, словно больше не мог держаться на ногах.

Айзек распрямил руки, и закрыл Стайлзу обзор.

Он повернулся к Дитону, до сих пор не понимая, что происходит.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Стилински? — Дитон спросил вежливо, но с полным отсутствием какой-либо теплоты в голосе. — Есть ли признаки того, что зелье работает?

Стайлз был только рад закрыть глаза и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях.

А потом он кое-что почувствовал.

Жжение внутри было не просто последствием перенесенной боли или утомления, оно знаменовало _сотворение_. Это было странное ощущение, напоминающее боль в мышцах после интенсивных упражнений, однако Стайлз узнал это чувство — раньше он испытывал это довольно часто, просто в меньшей степени.

Размеренное притяжение сил из окружающего мира тоже ускорило темп и увеличилось в размерах, словно он создал вокруг себя отрицательное пространство, которое магия так и жаждала заполнить.

— Да, — Стайлз открыл глаза. — Да, я чувствую.

— Тепло? — уточнил Дитон. — Я проверю ваш живот.

Дитон уже закатывал рукава, и неуверенное «да» Стайлза сорвалось на резкий вдох, стоило Дитону положить на него свои холодные руки.

Доктор выдохнул.

— Температура однозначно поднялась, но это хорошо. Бывают люди с… более сложной, капризной магией, — он кинул на Стайлза многозначительный взгляд. — Я бы не удивился, если бы вы оказались одним из них.

— И что бы вы тогда делали? — поинтересовался Стайлз и поежился, пытаясь прогнать холод, оставшийся от рук Дитона.

Тот изогнул бровь.

— Экспериментировал.

Стайлза невольно передернуло.

— Но с ним же все хорошо, да? — спросил Скотт. — Зелье же заработало.

— Зелье все равно придется выпить до конца, но да, его магия хорошо восприняла лекарство. Даже отлично, учитывая ответную реакцию тела.

— Со мной все хорошо, — заверил Скотта Стайлз. Он был уверен, что сверхъестественные уши большинства присутствующих не уловят в таких простых словах откровенной лжи. — Учитывая подпитку извне я быстро восстановлюсь.

Дитон, собиравшийся было вставать, замер на месте.

— Вы _притягиваете_?

Стайлз глянул на серьезное лицо ветеринара.

—… что?

— _Притягиваете_ , — повторил Дитон, как будто со второго раза стало бы понятнее. Не успел Стайлз спросить не было ли у кого ручки с бумажкой, Дитон прояснил: — Вы черпаете магию из окружающего мира? Не изнутри?

Стайлз сглотнул.

— А я не должен?

— И откуда же вы _притягиваете_? — оглянувшись вокруг, спросил Дитон.

Стайлз не удержался и тоже оглядел комнату, но все равно отчаянно ничего не понимал.

— … отовсюду? — неуверенно сказал Стайлз, переведя взгляд обратно на Дитона.

— Нет, — покачал головой тот. — На чем вы _фокусируетесь_?

Стайлз вновь окинул глазами комнату, чувствуя себя младшеклассником, который пытался выудить ответ на вопрос из самого вопроса, потому что из-за СДВГ не уловил суть происходящего.

— Ни на чем, — наконец признал он и смущенно, и раздраженно одновременно. — А на чем я вообще _должен_ концентрироваться? 

— Это зависит от человека, — отрешенно произнес Дитон, глядя на него так, словно видел впервые в жизни. — Мы находимся _в здании_ , мистер Стилински.

Стайлз оглядел комнату в _третий_ раз.

— Д-да… — неуверенно ответил он. — Я… заметил?

Дитон наградил его раздраженным взглядом, как будто это _Стайлз_ нес полную чушь. Потом Дитон сжал переносицу между пальцев и тяжело вздохнул.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы совершенно не осведомлены о теоретическом фундаменте такого явления как Притягивание?

Судя по лицу Дитона, он даже не думал шутить.

— … да, — признался Стайлз, сжав зубы.

Дитон вновь тяжело вздохнул, однако не его лице не было ни тени удивления.

— Вот почему необходимо спрашивать совета у старших, а не просто отбирать у них силы, — настороженно и раздраженно произнес Дитон, но Стайлз по-прежнему абсолютно ничего не понимал. — Надеюсь, вы учтете это, когда в следующий раз вам взбредет в голову вытворить нечто похожее.

И, хотя Стайлз откровенно не понимал, что за бред нес Дитон, его все равно захлестнуло чувство вины.

Однако он не успел попросить объяснений, ведь в следующую секунду Дитон продолжил сухие нравоучения:

— Притягивание — это действие, заключающееся в заборе магии с территории, к которой вы привязаны. Обычно для этого требуется прямой контакт с объектом или определенным местом, откуда вы и притягиваете магию. Этим местом может быть, к примеру, точка конвергенции или одно очень древнее дерево. В случае использования более значимых магических источников — таких, как Неметон — бывает необходим контакт с землей, которой владеет данный Неметон. В любом случае обязательно должен состояться контакт с природой.

— Почему мы тогда не оставили его на улице? — спросил Айзек. — Если он оттуда больше магии притянет?

— Потому что я никогда не встречал Эмиссара, который бы притягивал магию инертно.

— _Эмиссара?_

Это был Дерек.

И он почему-то злился.

Дерек поднялся на ноги, и вся стая посмотрела на него.

— Он тебе не сказал? — нахмурился Дитон.

Все повернулись к Стайлзу.

Стайлз был бы благодарен всем и каждому, если бы они прекратили выставлять его таким _идиотом_.

— Что? — спросил он. — Я… я не.. _чего_?

— Он _альфа_ , — разозлился Дитон. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что в последнее время у вас появились разногласия, но это гораздо важнее ваших детских _перебранок_. 

— Да я ничего не _сделал_! — возразил Стайлз.

— В этом и _проблема_ , — рявкнул Дитон. — Я и раньше задавался вопросом о разумности вашего решения, не говоря уже о том, что вы не проконсультировались перед этим со мной, но это уже просто _неприемлемо_. Вы _обязаны_ действовать сообща!

— Стайлз в этом не виноват! — яростно встрял Скотт, а Эрика вторила ему:

— Не кричите на _него_!

— Титул Эмиссара — это не шутка, — холодно и злобно процедил Дитон. — Мистер Стилински присвоил его себе — забрав его у _меня_ — и с того момента взял на себя большую ответственность. Меня не _волнует_ , кто виноват в вашей ссоре, меня заботит лишь сохранность и защита территории. Если он не может взвалить на себя такую обязанность — во _всех_ ее аспектах, — значит, он отнял титул, которого не заслуживает.

— Вы не слушаете меня! — Стайлз приподнялся на локтях. — _Я. Ничего. Не. Делал!_

Скотт, едва заметив его движения, начал нервно топтаться возле кушетки и, казалось, своим озабоченным видом разрядил накалившуюся атмосферу. Однако, с его помощью, Стайлзу удалось спустить ноги вниз и наконец-то нормально сесть. Теперь он смотрелся не так жалко.

— Я не до конца понимаю, что вы хотите этим сказать, мистер Стилински, — сказал Дитон.

— Я хочу сказать, — Стайлз что было силы вцепился в края кушетки, молясь, чтобы голова перестала кружиться и он случайно не грохнулся на пол, — что даже при всем желании я _понятия_ не имею, как сделать кого-то Эмиссаром, и уж точно не знаю, как им _стать_ самому.

— Он не лжет, — сразу же рьяно воскликнули Скотт, Эрика и, что удивительно, Бойд.

Дитон обвел их всех взглядом, а потом посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Спасибо, конечно, за откровенность, — сухо проговорил он, — но в том, что вы являетесь Эмиссаром этой территории, сомнений быть не может. То, что вы притягиваете магию из земли, только подтверждает это. И, кроме того, я еще несколько недель тому назад почувствовал, что вы стали Эмиссаром.

Стайлза как будто ударили под дых.

— _Почувствовали?_ — переспросил Скотт. — Как?

— Если говорить проще, это похоже на ауру, — пояснил Дитон. — Если знать, что искать, то найти ее не составит труда. Особенно учитывая то, что я сам был Эмиссаром.

— Значит, кто-то сделал меня им, — настоял — _взмолился_ — Стайлз. — Ведь сам я _ничего_ не делал.

— Согласие является основанием клятвы, которая связывает вас с землей, как вам должно быть известно. Поэтому даже не… — Дитон запнулся.

Должно быть, до него и правда что-то дошло, ибо что-то изменилось в его взгляде. Не сводя глаз со Стайлза, он открыл рот и, ничего не сказав, закрыл его.

Стайлз еще никогда не видел Дитона таким ошарашенным.

— Поклянись мне, — внезапно сказал Дитон.

От такого неожиданного приказа Стайлз даже опешил, но решил подыграть ему:

— Клянусь, что…

— Нет, — нетерпеливо перебил Дитон. — _Поклянись мне_.

На секунду Стайлз подумал, что вот-вот расплачется от давления и постоянного непонимания, от раздражения на Дитона за то, что тот не мог просто _объяснить_ , что имел в виду. Но потом мысли резко прервались. Он словно… заметил что-то, каким-то чувством, неведомым ему раньше, и вдруг понял, что нужно было делать. Он _чувствовал_ , как магия Дитона пыталась дотянуться до него.

Стайлз ухватился за него своей магией.

— _Я клянусь_.

По комнате внезапно пронесся порыв ветра и стих, когда долетел до них с Дитоном. Врач даже закрыл глаза от его силы.

— _Что за?!.._ — воскликнул Скотт, но Дитон уже вскочил на ноги и направился в другой конец комнаты, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

— Это что, была _магия?_ — рассердилась Эрика.

Дитон не замечал и ее.

— Мне нужно кое-что проверить, — сказал он, копаясь в шкафу.

— Что проверить? — настороженно спросил Стайлз.

— Вашу магию, — ответил Дитон и достал с полки одну единственную чайную свечку.

Стайлз подозрительно уставился на нее, но это была совершенно обычная свечка — белая, без запаха и странных символов. Стайлз был уверен, что если перевернуть ее, то можно будет увидеть на гильзе надпись IKEA. 

— Я попрошу тебя зажечь…

— _Нет_.

Все в комнате разом обернулись.

Дерек не сводил глаз с Дитона.

— Никакой магии. Ты сказал, он умрет.

— Умрет, если магия полностью иссякнет, но этого не произойдет от одной искорки.

— Ты не можешь быть уверен на сто процентов.

— Могу, — спокойно ответил Дитон. — Это обычный тест, не требующий много энергии, его часто…

— Все хорошо, — перебил его Стайлз, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим, ибо не мог больше выносить это все. Судя по выражению его лица, Дерек не собирался спускать это с рук, а то, как Дерек говорил о нем, заставляло Стайлза… _нет, просто нет._ Стайлз щелкнул пальцами. — Вот, видишь, все в порядке.

Дитон опустил взгляд на свечу, загоревшуюся у него в руке.

Стайлз внезапно отчетливо понял, что что-то было _совершенно_ не в порядке.

— Что? — спросил Стайлз, чувствуя, как по спине побежал холодок. Он поспешно махнул рукой, и пламя погасло. — Что я сделал? Я все испортил?

Дитон ничего не сказал, а только смотрел на дымок, поднимающийся над черным фитилем.

Все _молчали_.

Стайлз не знал, что он сделал такого неправильного.

Он подавил в себе невыносимое желание извиниться.

Дитон глубоко вздохнул, словно готовясь к чему-то. А потом сказал:

— Вообще-то я хотел сначала дать тебе свечу.

— Ох, тогда простите, — сказал Стайлз. — … разве это имеет значение?

Дитон возвел глаза к небу.

— Позвольте спросить, сколько магической теории вы успели изучить?

Стайлз вновь почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Наивным дураком, нелепым и юным. Но разве у него было время? Откуда он мог достать материалы для изучения? Ведь магия была единственной вещью в его жизни, которая просто… работала. Несмотря на то, что она росла и менялась изо дня в день, она всегда… была вместе с ним.

Что, учитывая все произошедшее, казалось теперь весьма непростительным просчетом.

Стайлз сглотнул.

— … Нисколько.

Дитон на мгновенье закрыл глаза.

А потом сказал:

— Магия должна переходить от одной точки в другую посредством проводимости. Воздух не является проводником магии. Именно поэтому расстояние так влияет на наложение заклинаний и служит причиной использования классических палочек и посохов. То, как вы наложили заклинание на расстоянии нескольких метров… так непринято.

— Ясно, — сгорбившись, сказал Стайлз. — Я не знал.

— Кроме этого, — пропустив его слова мимо ушей, продолжил Дитон, — вы не произнесли заклинание.

— Вы можете отстать от него хотя бы на пару секунд? — внезапно встряла Эрика и встала между ними. — Он едва не _умер_ нахрен, а вы читаете ему лекции про гребаную магическую фигню?

— Как раз эта «фигня», — невозмутимо ответил Дитон, — его чуть и не убила. Невежество чуть не стоило ему жизни. Всех ваших жизней. Однако, я не…

— _Пошел в жопу,_ — плюнула Эрика. — Если бы не _Стайлз_ , мы бы уже сдохли.

— Эрика… — начал Стайлз, но она накинулась на него.

— Ты _тоже_ заткнись, — сорвалась она с блестящими глазами. — Это _мы_ должны были тебе помочь!

Стайлз не знал, что на это ответить. И он, казалось, в сотый раз за последние десять минут ничего не понял. Однако, ему не пришлось гадать, так как Эрика снова повернулась к Дитону.

— Он и раньше так делал, понял? Поджег Лешего, хотя стоял от него метров в тридцати и ни слова при этом не сказал! И потом со льдом было то же самое, Стайлз просто закричал, я не…

— Со льдом? — переспросил Стайлз.

— … не эксперт совсем, но это сработало, поэтому отвали от него, понял? _Он спас нас_.

Эрика и Дитон сцепились взглядами, и никто из них не хотел первым опускать глаза. Стайлз так и не получил ответа на свой вопрос и понятия не имел, о чем вообще говорила Эрика.

В конце концов Дитон, глубоко вздохнув, произнес:

— Мисс Рейес, вы меня не так поняли. Я не говорю, что Стайлз сделал что-то, чего не должен был. Я хочу объяснить вам, что он делает вещи, на которые не _способен_.

Стайлз, казалось, вот-вот превратился бы в один огромный знак вопроса, поэтому Дитон поспешно обратился к нему.

— Колдовство без заклинаний — это не магическая аномалия. Это неотъемлемый и непреодолимый барьер в магии Искры, как следствие того, то истинный источник энергии находится вне границ тела Искры. Искры — это скорее проводники магии, а не ее создатели. Мы собираем все необходимое, а потом пытаемся убедить силы природы исполнить наши желания.

— Но я умею так делать, — возразил Стайлз. — Я могу колдовать без слов.

— Можете, — согласился Дитон. — Вы можете притягивать магию в закрытом помещении и заклинать далекие от вас предметы.

— Тут и двух метров-то нет! — не унимался Стайлз.

— Десять минут назад в вас было так мало магии, что вы были без сознания, — ровно ответил Дитон.

— Я же выпил ваше зелье.

— Вы выпили меньше четверти рекомендуемой дозы, и прошло слишком мало времени — зелье не успело еще подействовать. Однако, судя по тому, что вы можете сидеть, ваши ребра болят уже не так сильно, как я предполагал, а синяки начали сходить.

— Я…

Стайлз остановился. Потому что Дитон говорил правду: боли почти не было там, где она должна была быть, ведь ему нехило так досталось. Но ведь он не знал, как излечивать себя. Даже не _пытался_. Но… оглянувшись назад, он вспомнил, что любые синяки и раны в последнее время заживали гораздо быстрее, чем обычно.

— Ваша магия лечит вас изнутри, — пояснил Дитон. — Для Искры совершенно обычное дело. Однако, скорость, с которой это происходит, учитывая при этом ваше недавнее серьезное истощение, просто неслыханная.

— Что вы хотите сказать? — Стайлз чувствовал, что начал задыхаться от медленно подступающей паники. — К чему вы это все ведете?

Дитон, однако, сдвинув брови, уставился в пол.

— Дерек, — внезапно позвал он, — будь добр, опиши еще раз ваш бой с Лешим.

Стая в третий раз обратила взоры на альфу.

Стайлз не удержался и поднял взгляд.

Дерек смотрел на него.

— Стайлз… закричал, — сказал он и отвел взгляд.

За пару секунд, что Дерек собирался с мыслями, живот Стайлза уже успел скрутиться в один большой узел.

Дерек начал рассказ с затравленным выражением лица.

— Я думал, что умираю. А потом услышал его. Стало холодно, и сначала я подумал, что потерял много крови, но… Он все… все кричал, а потом резко подул ветер, ледяной ветер. И Леший просто…

Дерек запнулся и пожал плечами.

— Взорвался, — тихо закончил Айзек.

— Разбился вдребезги, — поправил Бойд.

— Да, — Дерек перевел взгляд с одного на другого. — Когда Леший умер, пепел больше не причинял нам никакого вреда. Мы начали излечиваться. А Стайлз…

Дерек резко замолчал, и в этот раз никто не закончил рассказ за него.

Стайлз старался просто дышать. Он не мог сделать то, что они описывали. Не мог. Он никогда и не пытался такое проделать, тем более, что огонь поддавался ему куда легче, чем холод, так зачем ему пытаться наколдовать лед? Стайлзу так отчаянно захотелось обвинить их во лжи, но выражения их лиц говорили сами за себя. Паника подкрадывалась к нему все ближе и ближе, мысли кружились в неуправляемом водовороте. Он должен был вспомнить что-то, он ведь был _без сознания_ , как он мог _забыть_ такое? Как он смог _навредить_ Лешему после всех его тщетных попыток? После того, как они не сработали?

Стайлз внезапно понял, что все его опасения о том, с какой скоростью росла его магия, как она выходила из-под его контроля, оказались пророческими.

_И ведь он даже не удосужился взять книжку и проверить, нормально это было или нет._

Вслед за паникой на него нахлынула невыносимая вина.

— И когда мистер Стилински закричал… — Дитон прервал звенящую тишину в комнате и оглушительный гул у Стайлза в голове. — Каково это было?

Несмотря на бурлящие внутри эмоции, эти слова молнией разразились по телу, и, казалось, каким бы ни был ответ, Стайлз будет не в силах его вынести.

Дерек тоже не выдержал.

— Что у тебя за вопросы? — рявкнул он, а глаза его налились красным. 

— Ты что-нибудь _почувствовал_? — настоял Дитон и, черт, казалось, у Стайлза сейчас начнется паническая атака.

Но когда он поднял взгляд, то невольно посмотрел на Дерека.

И Дерека словно загнали в угол. Он был зверем, метавшимся между неслыханной яростью и чем-то, сильно напоминавшим отчаяние. Несущийся на всех парах поезд под названием Паническая Атака внезапно сошел с рельс, и Стайлзу стало жизненно необходимо услышать его ответ.

— _Да_ , — грубо ответил Дерек. — Я _снова_ почувствовал себя абсолютно бесполезным. Ты это хотел услышать?

Это… было не то, что Стайлз думал услышать. Слишком неясно, размыто. _Бесполезным, снова?_ Стайлз не знал, что и думать.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Дитон, не замечая смятения Стайлза. — Я не так выразился: ты почувствовал какую-нибудь магию, прежде чем мистер Стилински атаковал чудовище?

Дерек сжал челюсть, а на щеках появился легкий румянец.

— Да, — ответил он. — Это было похоже на…

Дерек нахмурился и, очевидно пытаясь забыть про смущение, старался подобрать слова.

Неожиданно, ему помог Джексон:

— На ветер.

Стайлз уставился на него.

— Да, — согласился Бойд, и Стайлз мигом развернулся к нему. — Только ветер меня не тронул.

— Я тоже почувствовала ветер, — сказала Эллисон. — Через меня как будто привидение прошло.

Дитон нахмурился еще сильнее и посмотрел на нее.

— _Вы тоже_ ощутили его?

Эллисон кивнула, глубоко задумавшись, поэтому не обратила на шокированное выражение лица Дитона.

— Да. Ветер прошел сквозь меня, я почувствовала, как внутри все как будто закрутилось. И я… я _знала_ , что что-то должно было произойти. Как.. шестое чувство, что ли.

Дитон открыл рот, словно хотел возразить. Потом закрыл и повернулся к Стайлзу.

— Ну, а вы? — спросил он. — Вы помните, что сделали?

Стайлза как будто снова ударили: вопрос, взгляды всех присутствующих в комнате, незамедлительное осознание того, что воспоминаний не было там, где должно было быть _хоть что-то_. Столько магии, а он даже не помнил, что сделал. В сердце вновь начала закрадываться паника.

А потом по телу пронеслась острая искорка, и Стайлз почувствовал, как его тело словно онемело.

И как будто кто-то вселился в его тело и решил ответить за него:

— Я помню, как Леший стоял над Дереком. Остальные лежали на земле. Помню, думал, что они умрут. Я… зарылся руками в землю.

И эта последняя деталь словно прорвала стену внутри него, и он внезапно все вспомнил: холод земли и мха под руками, острые уколы маленьких щепок и хвойных иголок. Посмотрев на свои руки, Стайлз увидел, что под ногтями скопилась черная земля.

Он помнил все свои мольбы. Они были безмолвными, жили лишь в его голове. Потом вспомнил, как он закричал, и как болело горло. А в голове проносились нескончаемые отчаянные просьбы снова и снова. _Не дай им умереть. Не дай им умереть. Не дай им умереть._

Стайлз не поделился этим воспоминанием.

Но кое-что, вероятно, отразилось на его лице, потому что Дитон спросил:

— А когда вы сделали это… у вас была цель? Просьба или желание?

Стайлз кивнул.

Дитон тяжело выдохнул.

— В таком случае, я ошибся, когда назвал вас Эмиссаром.

— Я же _говорил_ , — начал Скотт, но Эрика ущипнула его за руку.

Стайлза окутало мертвенное спокойствие. Как будто он смотрел на все через экран телевизора.

— Так кто я? — спросил он.

Дитон посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде было что-то похожее на благоговение. 

— Вы чистокровный Друид. Первый за последние шесть сотен лет.


	9. Chapter 9

После этого Дитон заговорил.

Говорил, говорил, говорил, отвечал на вопросы и без всяких просьб сам пускался в объяснения, а Стайлз до сих пор чувствовал себя, словно смотрел на все издалека. Как будто он отделился от своего тела и теперь парил в полуметре над собственной головой.

Но это ничуть не остановило тот мощнейший поток информации, который обрушился на него.

Друиды, как оказалось, были чуть ли не мифическими существами даже по меркам всего магического мира, и многие сомневались, что они вообще существовали. И даже среди тех, кто верил в них, бытовало мнение, что Друиды давным-давно исчезли.

Легенды повествовали о Друидах размыто и зачастую противоречили сами себе. Общим же было в них то, что Друиды считались хранителями — людьми, которых земля наградила силами, чтобы защищать ее и заботиться о ней, и к которой они обычно привязаны. Также существовало поверье, что несмотря на уже имеющиеся магические способности, Друидами не рождаются.

Друид должен быть избран для своего создания.

То, как происходит само _создание_ , вызывало множество споров. Некоторые верили, что будущий Друид должен годами совершать жертвоприношения и великие подвиги, прежде чем мистические силы заинтересуются им и сделают свой выбор.

— Можно назвать это ухаживанием, — сказал Дитон, — а можно — подкупом.

Стайлз смотрел в одну точку и не обращал внимания на пытливый взор ветеринара, который, немного помедлив, продолжил рассказ.

Историй было много. О божественных встречах в тайных пещерах, об испытаниях, доказывающих состоятельность претендента на звание Друида. О невиданных подвигах во имя одного единственного могущественного духа.

— Но, как обычно, есть и слухи про тех, кого не выбирали, — заметил Дитон. — Их даже называют «прирожденными» — это те, кого природа наградила силой по собственной воле.

Он рассказал и о других Друидах. О темных существах, питающихся хаосом, которые заполучили титул, который никогда не должен был им принадлежать, о властителях преданий и магии, которые любыми способами подчиняли себе саму суть природы. Их понятие «охраны» была извращена и заключалась в основном, в истреблении всех, кто посмел ступить на священную землю — ту, которой владел Друид.

Стайлз ждал, чтобы кто-нибудь посмеялся, ибо кто в здравом уме мог подумать, что он мог быть _властителем преданий и магии_?

Но никто даже не улыбнулся.

Во время своего рассказа Дитон внимательно на него смотрел, даже когда отвечал на вопросы других, а Стайлз все мотал головой.

Это неправильно.

_Неправильно._

Но что, если нет?

Что если он _на самом деле…_

Но ведь он едва мог управлять своей магией. Как он мог сделать что-то и даже не помнить об этом, как с Лешим?

— Я все равно не понимаю, — сказала Эрика. — Как вы можете быть уверены, что _Стайлз_ — Друид? Ты же ничего из этого не совершал, ведь так?

Последний вопрос был адресован ему.

А Стайлз даже не знал, как ответить.

— Ключ к ответу лежит в силе его магии, — ответил Дитон. — Это может показаться не таким уж и значительным, но зажечь свечу на расстоянии целой комнаты — это невероятно. За свою жизнь я встречал лишь двух существ, способных на подобное, но мистеру Стилински удалось это сделать в условиях критического магического истощения.

Стайлз тупо смотрел на свои руки.

— Однако, удивительнее всего — то, — продолжил Дитон, — что он колдует без слов. Его магия основана на инстинкте, на желании. _Никто_ на такое не способен. Никто. Только Друиды.

Повисла напряженная тишина.

— Но… — начал Скотт и мельком глянул на Стайлза. — Вы… Вы точно уверены? Это не может быть… что-то другое?

Дитон глубоко вздохнул и всерьез задумался над вопросом. 

А потом просто ответил:

— Нет.

Стайлз закрыл глаза.

— Объясни.

Это был хриплый и грубый голос Дерека.

Через секунду гробовой тишины Дитон заговорил вновь.

— Он сказал, что притянул магию. Ты знаешь теперь, что я нахожу это абсолютно невозможным из-за отсутствия прямого контакта с природой. Мистер Стилински подтвердил мои сомнения, когда заявил, что не является Эмиссаром — единственным, кому подвластно восполнение сил таким образом. Когда же он отверг мое обвинение в присвоении себе титула, он сделал это так, что выдал свое совершенное незнание. Если бы он знал об этой процедуре, он знал бы и то, что Эмиссаром _стать_ невозможно. Он опроверг это еще раз, теперь уже под магической клятвой. Таким образом я пришел к заключению, что мистер Стилински не был Эмиссаром.

— Затем я решил узнать, действительно ли он притягивал магию, и попросил его зажечь свечу. Я читал про людей, особенно чувствительных к естественным магическим потокам, и что эта чувствительность увеличивается, если собственные запасы магии истощены. Я думал, что это и произошло с мистером Стилински, и он просто перепутал два понятия, и, возможно, только _чувствовал_ магию, а не _притягивал_ ее. Учитывая, как мало магии у него было в запасе, как и то, что мистер Стилински не до конца выпил лечебный настой, у него бы не получилось зажечь свечу, если бы он действительно притягивал.

— Но он зажег свечу, — восхищенно произнесла Эрика.

— Он зажег свечу, — подтвердил Дитон. — И сделал это безмолвно и на расстоянии. Он Друид. Я не вижу других вариантов. Это, кстати объясняет и то, что с меня сняли обязанности Эмиссара. 

— Что? — удивленно спросил Скотт. — Как? Почему?

— Потому…

— Потому что Друиды были истинными Эмиссарами.

Ко всеобщему удивлению, это сказал Дерек.

Стайлз поднял глаза.

— Что? — одновременно спросили Скотт и Эрика.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — поинтересовался Бойд.

Дерек сжал зубы, но ничего не ответил.

— В сверхъестественном мире детям читают немного другие сказки на ночь, — Дитон слегка улыбнулся. — И в них часто присутствуют Друиды, если я не ошибаюсь?

Дерек резко кивнул.

И почему-то эта деталь вселила в Стайлза какое-то жуткое веселье: Дереку — _оборотню_ — читали сказки про него. Про _Стайлза_.

Про то, кем он был.

Потому что Стайлз был Друидом.

После этого веселье мгновенно пропало, и Стайлз вновь уставился на свои руки.

— Но это все равно ничего не объясняет, — сказал Джексон. — Почему вы не можете быть Эмиссаром, если Стилински — Друид?

— Потому что эти два понятия накладываются друг на друга, — сказал Дитон. — Одно, пусть и весьма ограниченное в силе, является имитацией другого, и получается так, что эти двое притягивают магию из одного источника. А это невозможно, поэтому слабейший вынужден уйти.

— Это как если одновременно включить микроволновку и тостер, — совершенно внезапно сказал Айзек. — Сразу выбьет пробки.

Дитон слегка улыбнулся.

— Интересное, но отчасти верное сравнение.

— Моя мама всегда говорила, что их считали королями, — сказал Дерек.

Стайлз не мог не посмотреть на него — таким опустошенным был его голос.

— Когда в одной сказке на землю пришел Друид, и Эмиссар потерял свою силу, я спросил ее: почему? Она ответила, что отныне земля принадлежала Друиду.

В глазах Дерека замелькали красные искры. Он напрягся всем телом, но смотрел в пол невидящим взглядом.

Стайлз не помнил, чтобы когда-либо слышал, чтобы Дерек говорил о своей матери.

— А Друид — земле, — безрадостно закончил Дитон в оглушительной тишине.

Дерек внезапно посмотрел на Стайлза, и глаза его полностью налились красным. А потом он вскочил на ноги.

За ним громко и резко захлопнулась дверь.

Стайлз знал, что это должно было причинить ему боль. Что ему и _было_ больно. Только он почему-то не до конца ощущал эту боль.

Он вновь посмотрел на свои руки, пока остальные обеспокоенно перешептывались о внезапном уходе Дерека.

В конце концов, вопросы возобновились, и Дитон начал рассказывать о назначении Друидов. Об их истории. Он пообещал Стайлзу, что изучит эту тему и постарается расспросить своих знакомых так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Дитон также настойчиво посоветовал Стайлзу строго следить за тем, кому можно было рассказывать о его сущности, дал ему пару книжек и сказал, что магия, скорее всего, будет только расти, и что ее надо использовать очень осторожно.

Стайлз только кивал в ответ.

И потом все наконец закончилось.

Когда на часах было 01:19 ночи Дитон отправил их по домам.

Скотт все еще был на нервах из-за того, что чуть не потерял Стайлза, поэтому залез в его карман, выудил оттуда ключи и сам отвез его домой.

— Справишься сам? — спросил Скотт, обеспокоенно нахмурив лоб и положив руку ему на плечо. — Если хочешь, я могу остаться.

— Не, — отрешенно проговорил Стайлз. Рот двигался сам по себе. — Я просто хочу спать. Да и папа дома, так что…

Стайлз махнул на освещенные желтым окна гостиной, по которым мелькал свет от телевизора.

— Хорошо, — Скотт обнял его. — Люблю тебя, бро. Я… я рад, что ты в порядке.

— Ага, — пробормотал Стайлз в плечо Скотту. — Я тоже.

Скотт криво улыбнулся и направился домой.

— Позвони, если понадоблюсь. Я к тебе завтра приду.

Скотт ушел, и Стайлз направился внутрь.

Отец встретил его в прихожей и, видимо, очень нетерпеливо ждал, пока Скотт уйдет. Где-то на задворках сознания Стайлз подумал, что это было очень мило с его стороны — дать им время поговорить.

Однако, было ясно, что отец был чем-то обеспокоен.

— Скотт написал мне, — сказал он, когда Стайлз снимал ботинки, — что вы попали в переделку.

— Ага, — машинально ответил Стайлз, — Переделка, да. Со мной все хорошо. С другими тоже.

Он оставил наконец свою обувь и поднял взгляд.

— Стайлз?.. — осторожно позвал отец.

Стайлз моргнул.

— Да?

Отец окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, обратив внимание на грязную и рваную одежду. А потом вгляделся в его лицо. Стайлз наблюдал, как в глаза отца закрались страх и волнение.

— … ты не в порядке, Стайлз.

Внизу живота появилось какое-то острое тянущее чувство, но этого не хватило, чтобы Стайлз пришел в себя. Все так и осталось на чисто физическом уровне.

— Я…

А что он?

Он Друид.

Но отцу это ничего не объяснит. Даже для Стайлза еще утром это слово ничего не значило. Стайлз попытался подобрать слова: _волшебник, колдун, мифический… избранный_.

От последнего слова что-то загорелось в нем, стрельнуло через него холостым патроном.

— Я не гожусь для этого, — абсолютно ровным тоном произнес Стайлз.

Телом начала завладевать паника, она росла и росла, пока не добралась до той тонкой ниточки, по которой Стайлз сбежал в никуда от собственного сознания.

Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы все прекратилось.

Хотелось убежать, чтобы не чувствовать все это.

— Позови Дитона, — сказал Стайлз.

А потом его тело упало на пол.

~

На следующее утро Стайлз проснулся в своей постели, перенес паническую атаку, двадцать минут беззвучно проплакал в подушку, а потом прошмыгнул в ванную, чтобы умыться.

Когда он спустился вниз, на кухне сидел Дитон и держал перед собой кружку чая.

Стайлз как будто увидел учителя в супермаркете. Словом, в его голове произошел диссонанс.

— Доброе утро, — невозмутимо поприветствовал Дитон и взглянул на настенные часы. — Хотя, наверное, уместнее будет сказать «добрый день».

— Где мой папа? — спросил Стайлз, стоя в дверном проеме.

— Он спит, — ответил Дитон. — Я сказал, что разбужу его, когда вы проснетесь.

— Я проснулся, — сказал Стайлз.

— Так точно, — поддакнул Дитон, но вставать не собирался.

Врач-ветеринар поддел пальцами ниточку от чайного пакетика, помакал в кружку, а потом сделал небольшой глоток.

— Вчера я слишком погорячился, — сказал Дитон, поставив кружку на стол. — Вы только что получили серьезную травму — физически, психологически, а также магически — и я был настолько поглощен открытием ваших способностей, что я даже не подумал, как это открытие может отразиться на вас. Если бы не моя бестактность, последствия не были бы столь значительными.

Стайлз не знал, что сказать. Спасибо? Нужно ли было говорить спасибо, если кто-то извинялся? Но тогда это смотрелось бы так, словно он согласился с тем, что Дитон ошибся, но эта мысль отчего-то казалась странной и неправильной, поэтому Стайлз вместо этого спросил:

— … Последствия?

— Вы помните, что потеряли сознание, после того как пришли домой?

Стайлз замешкался, но кивнул.

— Вы… — начал Дитон. Потом остановился и слегка покачал головой. Когда он заговорил вновь, голос его был ровным и осторожным. — Диссоциация — это понятие в психологии, описывающее отдаление от физических и эмоциональных переживаний. Это часто встречается у людей, которые подверглись сильнейшему стрессу.

Стайлз моргнул.

— И со… со мной это случилось?

— А вы как думаете? — спросил Дитон, и Стайлз услышал безмолвный вопрос: 

_Испытывал ли ты это раньше?_

Стайлз неуютно поежился и пожал плечами, но Дитон, казалось, уловил в его лице понимание.

— Смею предположить, что ваши чувства были настолько глубокими, что повлияли на вашу магию, — сказал он. — Проекция сознания или души — как вам больше нравится — за пределы физической оболочки — это вполне устоявшаяся, распространенная, магическая практика. Думаю, что вы это и проделали вчера, пусть даже на уровне подсознания и без установления четкой цели.

Стайлз не знал, что ответить.

Но он помнил то оцепенение и неистовое желание убраться куда подальше.

Дитон терпеливо на него смотрел в ожидании, когда он переварит эту информацию.

— Я… — Стайлз запнулся. — Как… как это можно подтвердить?

— Никак, — просто ответил Дитон. — Это можете узнать только вы сами. Одно могу вам сказать: когда я прибыл сюда вчера, я не чувствовал вашу магическую ауру. Это случается при проецировании сознания извне своего физического тела.

Стайлз сглотнул и кивнул.

— Так… — он неловко почесал затылок. — А что сказал папа?

Отец обещал, что они не уедут, но Стайлз не смел надеяться на то, что решение отца не изменится.

Дитон глубоко вздохнул.

— Я именно поэтому хотел поговорить с вами прежде, чем будить его, — сказал он. — Я не сказал ему.

— Вы… — Стайлз вытаращил глаза. — Вы ему не сказали?

Дитон покачал головой.

— Ваш отец был очень обеспокоен за вас, что вполне объяснимо, — начал он. — Он позвал миссис МакКол, чтобы она вас осмотрела, а та, в свою очередь, встретила по дороге Скотта. Скотт спросил вашего отца, рассказали ли вы ему про то, что вы Друид. Поэтому ваш отец знает, кто вы есть и еще несколько деталей касательно вашего титула.

На словах «кто вы есть» у Стайлза закружилась голова, но он был благодарен Дитону, что ему не пришлось самому объяснять все отцу.

Он сомневался, что нашел бы правильные слова. 

А что если отец знал, что бывают разные Друиды, что одних избирают, а другие отбирают силы? Спрашивал ли он каким Друидом был Стайлз? И что он об этом _думал_?

Стайлз попытался отогнать мысли и вновь посмотрел на Дитона.

— Что до потери сознания… — продолжил Дитон и вздохнул. — Я не мог сказать наверняка, в чем была причина, поэтому не смог ничем вам помочь. Я сказал вашему отцу, что это последствие магического переутомления.

Стайлз остро почувствовал, что ему надо было сесть.

Он вытащил стул напротив Дитона и упал на него. Было ощущение, что кто-то ускорил течение его жизни, и он никак не мог найти кнопку паузы.

— …почему? — спросил он.

— Потому что я уже однажды нарушил ваше право на личную тайну, когда объявил всем, что вы — Друид, и я не хочу повторять своих ошибок.

Стайлз попытался переварить этот ответ. Что он чувствовал?

_Благодарность?_

Наверное, что-то похожее на нее. Однако, все это омрачалось чувством, что на него навалилось слишком много всего и сразу, и ему надо было учитывать все это, обдумывать и _нести за это ответственность_.

Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы они попросту рассказали все отцу, а тот сказал бы _ему_ , что делать.

— Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы вы начали скрывать что-то от отца, — Дитон встрял в его беспорядочный поток мыслей. — Я бы порекомендовал вам делиться всем, что считаете нужным и важным как с отцом, так и с вашими друзьями.

— Рекомендуете, — тупо повторил Стайлз.

— Да, — подтвердил Дитон. — В таком деле никто не должен принимать решения за вас, мистер Стилински, но это всего лишь мое мнение.

В жизни Стайлза было очень мало вещей, над судьбой которых он имел возможность принимать решения, и то, что происходило сейчас, было далеко не самым важным из них.

И все равно он был благодарен Дитону за то, что тот не рассказал отцу вещи, о которых он точно стал бы волноваться.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Однако же, в его словах было мало искренности.

— Раз уж мы заговорили об этом, хочу еще кое-что предложить, — сказал Дитон.

— Да?

— Первое — это психотерапия.

Стайлз моргнул.

— … Психотерапия? 

Дитон кивнул.

— Когда мне кажется, что на меня слишком много всего навалилось, психотерапия очень помогает.

Стайлз выпрямился.

Дитон… ходил к психотерапевту?

— Эм-м… — протянул Стайлз, глядя на Дитона, словно видел его впервые.

— У меня есть знакомый, — продолжил как ни в чем не бывало Дитон, — он дипломированный психотерапевт, и, к тому же член стаи, с которой у Талии сложились хорошие отношения. Ему можно доверять, он не раскроет ваш секрет.

Дитон посмотрел на него, и стало ясно, что он ждал от него реакции. Стайлз открыл рот.

Но ничего не произнес.

Он не знал, что ответить.

Дитон, подождав еще немного, тяжело выдохнул:

— Хоть я и испытываю некоторую заботу о вашем психическом здоровье, пожалуйста, помните о том, что ваша магия напрямую зависит от вашего эмоционального состояния.

Стайлз сглотнул комок в горле.

— Я… — начал он. — Как… Терапия очень дорогая. Я не уверен, что… У папы нет…

—Ваш отец спросил меня вчера, не знаю ли я кого-нибудь, с кем бы вы могли поговорить, — по его терпеливому тону было ясно, что он ожидал такой реакции, — и сказал, что включил вас в свою медицинскую страховку. Однако, что-то мне подсказывает, что ваша ситуация попадает под расходы капитала стаи.

— Капитала… стаи?

Стайлзу даже стало интересно, не был ли в этих словах тайный смысл, неведомый ему. Но, судя по всему, Дитон предлагал… 

— Да, именно это я и имею в виду, — подтвердил Дитон. — Это капитал, деньги из которого рассчитаны на траты всех членов стаи. У Хейлов он весьма внушителен.

Но Стайлз замотал головой прежде, чем Дитон закончил говорить.

— Нет, я не… — Стайлз почувствовал жжение в горле. — Я не в стае.

Брови Дитона взлетели вверх.

— Вы же видели, как… — Стайлз прикусил губу. — Это деньги Дерека.

Дитон все смотрел на него; на его лице боролись удивление и неверие, и Стайлзу пришлось опустить взгляд.

— Вы… — Дитон изумленно покачал головой и глубоко вздохнул. — Это деньги _стаи_ , у самого Дерека есть отдельное наследство. И да, Дерек даст вам эти деньги, я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Стайлз почти на автомате покачал головой.

Дитон только вздохнул.

— В наших разногласиях не будет смысла, если вы не заинтересованы в походе к психотерапевту, — сказал он. — Так давайте с этого и начнем: вы _согласны_ ходить к нему?

Дитон так пронзительно на него посмотрел, что Стайлз отвел глаза.

Дело в том, что он и не хотел. Зачем ему вообще психотерапия? У него не было _реальных_ проблем, с которыми ходят к психотерапевтам. Ему просто нужно было… научиться лучше справляться с неизбежным в его жизни. Он ведь даже потихоньку этому учился. Дошел до того, что смог запихнуть все в долгий ящик и притвориться, что все было в порядке. Как там говорилось: играй роль, пока роль не станет тобой? Разговоры с психотерапевтом — да с _кем угодно_ — только взбаламутят ему всю воду.

Но тут он вспомнил, как отреагировал на новости о собственном «друидизме».

Стайлз закрыл лицо руками.

 _Друидизме_.

Он не мог позволить себе ждать. Весь _мир_ не будет ждать. У него не было времени копаться в собственном дерьме, ведь по словам Дитона, его эмоции были привязаны к магическому эквиваленту ядерной бомбы.

Стайлз помешкал пару минут. А потом кивнул.

Он должен был взять все под контроль. _Должен был_.

Но…

— Это все равно слишком дорого, — сказал Стайлз.

— Тогда позвольте мне, не выдавая лишних подробностей, обратиться за финансовой помощью к Дереку? — сказал Дитон. — И пообещайте ходить на сеансы, если он согласится.

Стайлз не выдержал и фыркнул.

— Будем считать молчание за знак согласия? — сухо спросил Дитон.

Стайлзу даже стало стыдно за эту непроизвольно вырвавшийся смешок. 

И, может быть, поэтому он, в конце концов, кивнул.

Этому все равно не бывать, так что рисковать было нечем.

Он просто… почитает книжки о том, как надо работать над собой. И надо бы побольше улыбаться, а то отец не отвяжется от мысли, что ему надо лечиться. 

Дитон удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Раз мы разобрались с этим, — продолжил он. — То позволь рассказать мое второе предложение: уроки по магической теории и практике.

— С… — Стайлз вылупил глаза. — С _вами_?

— Боюсь, у нас не так-то много вариантов.

Стайлз покраснел.

— Нет, я имел в виду… просто… Я думал, вы слишком заняты, чтобы…

Дитон отмахнулся.

— Я знаю, что вы хотите сказать, и я понимаю как вы пришли к таким выводам. Во мне сыграла мелочность, поэтому я не предложил вам этого раньше.

Стайлз изогнул бровь.

— Мелочность?

Дитон кивнул и отпил чаю.

— Что-то в этом духе. Когда у меня исчез титул Эмиссара, я подумал, что вы забрали его умышленно. Я думал, вы сознательно не учли традиций и обошли ритуалы.

— Это было не так, — заверил Стайлз.

Дитон слегка улыбнулся.

— Сейчас я в этом не сомневаюсь. Поэтому позвольте вам поведать: по традиции Эмиссар избирается его предшественником и, соответственно, им и обучается. И только когда учитель скажет, что его ученик готов, только тогда Эмиссар получает свой титул и заканчивает обучение. Вследствие того, что вы никогда не обращались ко мне ни с просьбой обучить вас, ни за разрешением на взятие титула, я решил, что оставлю вас разбираться со всем в одиночестве.

Стайлз не знал, что сказать.

И при этом не мог не смутиться. Он не знал, да и _специально_ ничего не делал, но чувствовал себя так, словно напился на вечеринке и вытворил какую-то дикость, но не помнил какую.

Все это время рядом могла быть _помощь_.

— Признаюсь, я вовсе не эксперт в магии друидов, — предупредил Дитон. — Как я уже говорил вчера: в наши дни ее, скорее относят к мифологии. Однако, я уверен, что смогу обучить вас основам, а дальше, надеюсь, мы вместе с вами будем исследовать вашу силу.

Звучало идеально.

Стайлзу больше не придется в одиночестве копаться в книгах, не придется гадать, сказки он читал или по-настоящему полезные факты. У него будет тот, кого можно будет спросить про непонятные термины. И учеба не будет стоить _так_ дорого, ведь у Дитона уже была куча книг.

Но, как и в случае с психотерапией, перед ним встал один серьезный вопрос, который он не мог выкинуть из головы.

— А вы не думаете… что это может быть опасно? — спросил он, уже ненавидя себя за то, что поднял эту тему.

— Опасно? — не понял Дитон.

— Ну, потому что… — Стайлз с ужасом понял, что у него в горле встал ком. — Я могу оказаться… темным?

Дитон, казалось, совсем перестал его понимать.

— Темным?

Стайлз неловко пожал плечами.

— Ну, вы же говорили про… магов, которых… которых не выбирали.

Дитон уставился на него.

— Нет, я не делал ничего такого, — поспешил добавить Стайлз. — Это само собой, но моя магия немножко… — Стайлз покрутил пальцем. — И я не… В смысле я не… Я…

Стайлз прервался, чтобы вдохнуть побольше воздуха.

— Во мне нет ничего такого, из-за чего меня могли бы избрать, ведь так?

Наступившая тишина была пропитана тяжестью и напряжением. Можно было по-разному понимать сказанное им, но он не _это_ имел в виду. Не в этом значении. И даже сейчас, упрямо не сводя глаз со стола, Стайлз чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Дитона.

Он не мог встретить этот взгляд и предстать перед тем, что могло в нем таиться. За те невыносимые мгновения, что молчал Дитон, неизвестность едва не погубила Стайлза. Злость? Разочарование? _Страх?_

— _Стайлз,_ — сказал Дитон с… _жалостью?_ — Я с самого начала называл вас чистокровным, разве вы не помните?

Стайлз был настолько ошарашен, что забыл обо всем и поднял взгляд на Дитона. Да, точно жалость, вперемешку с присущим Дитону раздражением.

Но… он вспомнил. После того, как Дитон ему сказал.

Но все же…

— А вы уверены? — спросил Стайлз. — У меня вроде бы не было никаких «божественных встреч», это бы я точно запомнил.

Дитон тяжело вздохнул.

— Вы не слышали ничего из того, что я говорил.

— Эм-м… — промычал Стайлз, ведь ему казалось, он слышал все.

Но Дитон почему-то был уверен в обратном.

— Во-первых, божественная встреча — это лишь один из всевозможных вариантов, — начал Дитон, и Стайлз раскрыл рот, чтобы перебить его, но тот поднял руку. — И мне казалось, я отметил достаточно различий между ними, чтобы вы поняли: никто до конца не понимает, как это происходит. Вполне возможно предположить, что это случается совершенно обычным образом, без оркестра и аплодисментов. 

Стайлз вновь открыл было рот, но Дитон поспешно продолжил:

— Во-вторых, хоть ваша магия на данный момент… — он покрутил пальцем, как сделал это Стайлз несколько минут назад, — она не могла всегда быть такой, до того, как вас избрали. Вы никак не могли заставить вашу магию, которая основывается на ваших же желаниях, _сделать_ из вас Друида, потому что она не была вам _доступна_ , пока вы им не стали.

Стайлз все сидел с полуоткрытым ртом, однако мысли его вертелись так быстро, что он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
— Чтобы превратиться в Друида, — продолжил Дитон, — вам нужно было прибегнуть к традиционной магии — к заклятиям и ритуалам — о которых вы, простите мне мою прямолинейность, знаете крайне мало. На протяжении шести _веков_ знатоки своего дела тратили целую жизнь на то, чтобы найти способ стать Друидом, и ни у кого не получилось. И то, что вы, несмотря на почти полное отсутствие какого-либо понимания магии, смогли преуспеть в этом… Это невозможно.

У Стайлза на руках волосы встали дыбом.

Все… все сходилось. Судя по всему, что Дитон рассказал ему про законы магии… _все сходилось_. Только если… если Стайлз не был каким-нибудь исключением из правила и вовсе не Друидом. Но… даже он понимал, что это было похоже на бред. И как там было в Шерлоке Холмсе? Если отбросить невозможное, то, что останется, и будет правдой, какой бы невероятной она ни казалась.

А она казалась Стайлзу офигеть какой невероятной.

Стайлз был… избранным.

— Но… — начал он снова, пытаясь проглотить ком в горле, — почему?

Дитон даже усмехнулся.

— Это еще одна загадка, которую веками никто не может разгадать. К несчастью, я сомневаюсь, что нам с вами это удастся.

Стайлзу не понравился такой ответ, и Дитон это заметил.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что этим вопросом лучше задаться на сеансе психотерапии, — со скорбной улыбкой произнес он. — Но раз для вас это так важно, я пороюсь в своей библиотеке и постараюсь найти кое-что по этой теме.

Дитон допил свой чай и поднялся с места.

— А сейчас, — сказал он, — думаю, пора будить вашего бедного отца, дабы он убедился, что с вами все хорошо.


	10. Chapter 10

Через два дня после разговора с Дитоном Стайлз получил от него письмо.

_Оплата за психотерапию будет производиться из капитала стаи. Столько сеансов, сколько потребуется. Мой знакомый, о котором я говорил, согласился встретиться с вами и ожидает вашего сообщения._

Стайлз перечитывал сообщение целых пять минут. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не позвонить Дереку и не наорать на него, хотя сам не понимал, за что. Просто… так _не работает_. В самом же названии капитала было сказано, чей он.

 _Капитал стаи_.

Но Стайлз дал обещание.

Хотя никак не ожидал, что это все же случится.

Поэтому он кликнул на данную Дитоном ссылку, ведущую на аккаунт Фейсбука.

Знакомым Дитона оказался Эмиссар стаи из Нью-Гэмпшира, и звали его доктор Бенджамин Мур.

Имя и профессию Стайлз узнал из интернета, а вот про титул Эмиссара доктор Мур рассказал ему сам.

 _И, пожалуйста, зовите меня Бен_ — написал он в чате.

 _Как будут проходить сеансы?_ — спросил Стайлз. — _Создадим астральные проекции?_

 _Нет,_ — написал Бен. — _У вас есть скайп?_

Скайп у Стайлза был.

Сеансы длились сорок пять минут и проходили по вторникам и четвергам. После нескольких недель отец подарил Стайлзу веб-камеру, которая теперь стояла на его прикроватной тумбочке и была направлена на кровать. Выглядело так, словно Стайлз решил стать веб-кам моделью, что было неловко с одной стороны, но с другой эта неловкость по сравнению с сеансами психотерапии казалась детским садом.

Сеансы были для него… совершенно новым опытом.

Странным даже.

Они очень напоминали обыденные разговоры… но в то же время разительно от них отличались.

Когда они только начинали, Бен говорил больше, чем Стайлз. Он объяснял понятия тревожности, панических атак и симптомов чрезмерного перенапряжения. Рассказывал про осмысление, модели, медитации, даже немного затронул СДВГ. Бен был также весьма осведомлен о магии, которая, как оказалось, раз за разом всплывала в их разговорах.

Стайлзу всегда нравилось учиться, узнавать что-то новое, и это было интересно.

Но потом пришел черед Стайлза говорить.

Это было уже сложнее.

Бен терпеливо помогал ему, напоминая, что Стайлз долгое время подавлял эмоции и стресс. Он показал, как обстоятельства смерти его матери и желание оградить и защитить отца способствовали тому, что он не обращал внимание на свои собственные нужды и чувства.

Стайлзу было нелегко. Он обнаружил у себя в голову тысячу мыслей, о существовании которых даже не подозревал. Миллионы предположений, которые он принимал за чистую монету.

Стайлзу нужно было распознать их и набраться смелости рассказать Бену, что происходило на самом деле. Это сильно выматывало.

Сначала ему казалось, он не мог сдвинуться с мертвой точки. Словно он ковырял еще не зажившие раны, на которых вроде бы образовалась корка и их следовало бы оставить в покое. Он все время ходил уставшим, а тревожность теперь стала его постоянным спутником, хотя он даже не понимал, что ее вызывало.

А потом в один ничем не примечательный день он понял, что рассказал Скотту, как ему грустно, что они больше не устраивали вечера для просмотра дерьмовых фильмов. 

Скотт выглядел так, словно он разбил ему сердце, но одновременно с этим на лице у него появилась исступленная улыбка. Той же ночью они устроили марафон самых дерьмовых фильмов.

Вслед за этим он стал говорить членам стаи, что он от них хотел, что обычно происходило чисто случайно.

Один раз ему захотелось одолжить у Лидии книжку. В другой он захотел сходить с Эрикой за мороженым.

И стая, казалось, была только рада этому, хоть каждый и выражал это по-разному. Стоило ему попросить о чем-то, они пулей срывались делать это, и им неважно было _что_ это было. Стайлз все никак не мог понять.

И однажды он рассказал об этом Бену.

Тот задумчиво и долго на него смотрел, прищурившись, словно обдумывал что-то.

— А как, по-твоему, они должны были отреагировать? — спросил он.

И, как это уже бывало с ним пару раз за их знакомство, на Стайлза накатила волна эмоций. В глазах защипало, желудок ухнул куда-то вниз, а мозг будто тонул в безумном беспорядке нейромедиаторов.

У него в горле встал такой ком, что он не смог ничего ответить. Стайлз знал, что не сможет заставить себя произнести эти слова вслух — слишком уж они были жалкими и убогими.

Бен слегка склонил голову набок.

— Вижу, этот вопрос вызвал у тебя довольно сильные эмоции, — сказал Бен, и Стайлз отрывисто кивнул. — Не хочешь рассказать, какие мысли у тебя возникли после него?

Стайлз немного подумал, но в итоге покачал головой.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Бен и после минутной паузы продолжил: — В таком случае, хочу сказать вот что: учитывая все, что с тобой произошло… Было очень смело с твоей стороны пройти тот путь, какой прошел ты за эти последние недели. Ты осознал свои желания и рассказал о них друзьям, несмотря на то, что в прошлом они причинили тебе боль и разочарование. Я очень горжусь тобой.

Стайлз громко шмыгнул носом и вытер лицо рукавом, на что Бен, к счастью, не обратил внимания.

— И вот, что я думаю о том, почему твои друзья были счастливы, когда ты сказал им о своих нуждах… Представь, что ты очень хочешь подарить кому-то самый прекрасный подарок, но не знаешь, чего хочет этот человек. А потом, в один прекрасный день, он подходит к тебе и дает список пожеланий.

В этом… был смысл. Если мыслить логически, он там был.

А вот эмоционально… Стайлз не мог до конца убедить себя в том, что представлял для стаи такую ценность.

Но он работал над этим.

И теперь начинал замечать, как его собственный мозг и поведение влияли на его психическое самочувствие.

Параллельно с этим Стайлз начал обучаться у Дитона.

У них с Дитоном не было такого строгого расписания, как на сеансах психотерапии, но Стайлз все равно навещал вет-клинику хотя бы раз в неделю.

Уроки проходили по-разному. Иногда Стайлз приходил и вытаскивал книги с полок его библиотеки, а иногда Дитон сам всучивал ему тяжелые тома. Бывало, Дитон заставлял его проводить с ним эксперименты, а в другой раз Стайлз просил Дитона объяснить ему что-то, ибо книги и интернет были бессильны. А иногда им доводилось выходить на улицу, и Стайлз целый час раскидывался заклинаниями направо и налево.

Магия все так же росла, и, да, это все так же пугало его. После встречи с Лешим у Стайлза появились еще большие проблемы с контролем, но, к счастью, Дитона редко что могло выбить из колеи.

Это здорово помогало.

Было несколько случаев, когда он случайно наколдовывал то, что совершенно не собирался, особенно после тяжелых сеансов с Беном. Но все случайности были довольно невинными: он разбил зеркало, телепортировался с собрания стаи, когда все начали разом спорить, а однажды он сделал Скотта немым.

В конце концов, ночные кошмары, в которых он превращал в пепел отца или кого-то из стаи, стали происходить все реже и реже.

Он открыл новые стороны своей магии. Огонь и тепло до сих пор поддавались ему легче всего, и Дитон предположил, что у Стайлза была предрасположенность именно к этому элементу. Но Стайлз был не прочь побаловаться и с другими силами природы.

Он потихоньку учился управлять водой и теперь мог создавать туман и облака. Он мог заставить растения расти, а цветы — распускаться, и поэтому у них на кухне теперь был целый урожай из свежих помидоров. Однажды, он поднял в воздух упавшее дерево, а затем (естественно) решил опробовать искусство левитации на себе.

И это сработало.

Но у него все еще были проблемы с контролем, поэтому он просто завис в воздухе в полуметре от земли.

Несколько раз у Дитона случался кризис, потому что Стайлз вытворял то, что не поддавалось никаким законам магии. В конечном итоге Стайлз перестал обращать внимание на теорию магии — ему было интересно узнавать, что он _мог_ делать, а не _как_ работала магия.

Он начал чувствовать себя… хорошо.

Настало время выпускного, и Лидии, как отличнице, доверили прощальную речь. Оценки у Стайлза оказались куда лучше, чем он ожидал в начале года и если/когда он пойдет в колледж, у него будут неплохие на то шансы. Стайлз теперь регулярно встречался почти со всеми членами стаи, и все проходило так легко, что ему перестало казаться, будто с ним нянчились. Монстры появлялись то тут, то там, но никто еще пока не сравнился с Лешим или с гномами, которые питались детьми.

Стайлз пребывал в согласии практически со всем, что происходило в его жизни, либо же был уверен, что в будущем сможет преодолеть трудности.

Но Дерек, как всегда, был исключением из правила.

Психотерапия никак не помогала ему справиться с его идиотской влюбленностью, хотя Бен заверял его, что со временем и отсутствием близкого контакта все пройдет. Но Стайлз не верил.

Посмотреть хотя бы сколько времени он не мог отцепиться от Лидии.

Бен был озадачен его неверием и все пытался заставить его сформулировать причину, почему ему так не хотелось дать влюбленности уйти — ведь он очевидно не собирался ничего с этим делать — но Стайлз не переваривал разговоры на эту тему от слова _совсем_. К счастью, Бен быстро это понял и больше они об этом не говорили.

Но Стайлз знал, что его поймали на крючок, и что его молчание было позволительно лишь до поры, до времени.

Стайлз знал, что ему _нужен_ был этот разговор, ибо сам он никогда не разберется, как отпустить Дерека.

И, вероятно, поэтому, когда они со Скоттом сидели на диване и играли в приставку, Стайлз, не подумав, ляпнул следующее:

— Ты знал, что он меня поцеловал?

— М-м-м? — промычал Скотт, не отрываясь от экрана телевизора. Он выстрелил и попал в цель, отчего кадр на экране покосился, а потом отрешенно спросил: — Стой, подожди, кто? Шкипер?

Стайлз уставился на Скотта — ну, что за идиот?

— Да, Скотт, _Шкипер_. Ты совсем что ли?

Скотт пожал плечами, но по выражению лица он все так же отчаянно ничего не понимал, и Стайлз вдруг задался вопросом, какого хрена он вообще поднял эту тему.

В присутствии _Скотта_.

— Нет, — сказал Стайлз и повернулся обратно к экрану. Врагов поблизости не оказалось, и Стайлз начал бегать вокруг с мечом, только чтобы занять чем-то руки. — Дерек.

Возникла пауза.

— Что «Дерек»?

Скотт и вправду был самым недогадливым существом на планете.

— Дерек поцеловал меня, — сказал Стайлз с напускным терпением и небрежностью. Почему-то эти слова именно в таком порядке никак не укладывались в его голове.

Скотт _затих_.

— Я честно не знал, что он опустится до такого, — сказал Стайлз, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, и принялся тыкать на одну и ту же кнопку, отчего его персонаж ходил, тупо размахивая мечом туда-сюда. — Из-за всего, что… ну, ты знаешь.

— Подожди, — сказал Скотт. — Дерек тебя _поцеловал_?

— Прикинь, да? — ответил Стайлз как можно беззаботнее, ведь Скотт, казалось, вот-вот взорвется. — Я не думал, что он так воспользуется моими чувствами к нему, но, думаю, нашему дорогому альфе было тогда совершенно наплевать. 

Скотт подавился воздухом.

— Твоими… _чего_?

— Что? — спросил Стайлз, поставив игру на паузу, потому что Скотт, видимо, был близок к обмороку.

— У… у _тебя_ были чувства к _Дереку_?

Стайлз вдруг почувствовал себя _дико_ неуютно.

— Ну… как бы нет? — и, судя облегченного выражения лица Скотта, Стайлзу хорошо было бы _заткнуться_ , но слова сами посыпались из него: — Я все еще работаю над прошедшим временем, но…

Скотт выглядел так, будто Стайлз только что дал ему итоговую контрольную по математике и сказал, что от ее результатов зависит его жизнь. На его лбу даже выступил пот — так сильно Скотт пытался связать между собой слова Стайлза.

Было бы смешно, если бы Стайлз сам хоть что-нибудь понимал.

— У тебя… _есть_ чувства к Дереку? — с максимальной осторожностью спросил Скотт, словно ожидал взрыва атомной бомбы.

Возможно, поэтому Стайлз занял такую оборонительную позицию:

— Ну, да.

Скотт вылупился на него так, что, казалось, его глаза сейчас вылезут наружу.

— Что ты на меня так смотришь? — воскликнул Стайлз. — Ты же _знал_!

— Нет, — яро замотал головой Скотт. — Нет, _правда_ нет.

— Ой, да ладно, — сказал Стайлз, чувствуя, как по лицу и шее разливался горячий румянец, — не может быть, чтобы _ты_ не знал все эти годы.

— _Годы,_ — высоким голосом завопил Скотт.

— Да, годы! — Стайлз словно по минному полю шагал. — Почему ты… _так_ на это реагируешь?

Стайлз махнул на Скотта рукой.

— Как «так»? — потребовал разъяснений Скотт.

— Как будто для тебя это… _новость_!

— Потому что для меня это и есть _новость_ , — возразил Скотт. — Еще… еще какая _новость_!

Шок. Изумление. Ошеломление. Потрясение. Оцепенение.

Несмотря на свой ограниченный словарный запас, Скотт умел очень хорошо выражать все своим лицом, и Стайлз читал его, как открытую книгу.

— Я не виноват в том, что твои волчьи сенсоры шалят! — сказал Стайлз, ибо чувствовал в очумелом взгляде Скотта нотки обвинения.

— В смысле?! — требовал разъяснений Скотт.

— Не вини меня за то, что ты ничего не знал, когда это было очевидно _абсолютно_ всем!

— Кому это «всем»?!

— Да стае! — вскричал Стайлз. — Всем, кого мы знаем!

Скотт смотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Не-а, — Стайлз покачал головой и встал, потому что не мог больше сидеть на месте. — Нет, это просто ты такой, Скотт. Остальные в курсе. Они должны были заметить. Это же было так очевидно.

— _Вообще никак_ не очевидно, отвечаю, — возразил Скотт. — Как мы вообще должны были догадаться?

— Откуда я знаю! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Может, ну… по _запаху_. По сердцебиению, не знаю я!

Скотт все мотал головой.

— Нет, ты один такой, — уверял его Стайлз и ткнул в него пальцем. — Остальные _точно_ знают.

Когда уже Скотт перестанет мотать головой?

— Нет, — сказал Стайлз. — Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…

Он поспешно засунул руку в карман, вытащил оттуда телефон и набрал номер.

— _Прив…_

— Эрика, — перебил ее Стайлз — у девушек ведь наверняка была развита интуиция, — _ты_ ведь знала, что я уже тыщу лет влюблен в Дерека, да?

На другом конце провода повисла полная тишина, а сердце Стайлза, казалось, остановилось и ждало одного единственного слова, чтобы продолжить биение, и он, что, должен был ждать _бесконе_ …

— _Чего?_ — взвизгнула Эрика, и Стайлз, так и не поняв по тону ее голоса хотела она его обнять или убить, положил трубку.

А потом повернулся к Скотту, который вновь ошеломленно на него смотрел.

— _Влюблен?_ — прошептал он. — Это… больше, чем просто «чувства».

И Стайлз просто рухнул на пол. Свернулся в калачик возле дивана, там, где Скотт его не видел. Стайлз не мог раскрыть рот, ведь если сделает это, то у Скотта весь мир перевернется от его слов.

Стайлз не плакал и даже не задыхался. Он уперся лбом в колени и тупо смотрел вниз.

После долгих — _очень долгих_ — секунд Скотт заговорил вновь:

— Так значит… Дерек тебя поцеловал?

— Ага, — сказал Стайлз, не двигаясь с места.

— И ты?... — Скотт, видимо ждал, что Стайлз продолжит его предложение фразой « _отвесил ему по морде_ ».

Стайлз несколько секунд молчал.

— В основном, плакал, — наконец, признался он. — И обвинил его в манипулировании моими чувствами.

— … ясно.

Стайлз неразборчиво хмыкнул.

На некоторое время вновь наступила тишина, но Стайлз больше не мог ее выносить. Он решил задать вопрос, который так настойчиво крутился у него в голове.

— Уж Дерек-то должен знать, ведь так?

Молчание Скотта послужило ему ясным ответом.

— … Я так не думаю.

Скотт слабо разбирался в чувствах других людей, поэтому Стайлз не стал бы придавать его словам много смысла… Но ответная реакция Эрики все не выходила у него из головы. 

— Тогда зачем он меня поцеловал? — спросил Стайлз.

В чем тогда был _смысл_? Дерек решил избавиться от него любыми возможными способами? Надеялся, что Стайлз впадет в панику от всей этой радужности и _это_ заставит его уехать из Бикон Хиллз?

— Не знаю, — медленно протянул Скотт, хотя по его голосу было понятно, что он _знал_ и думал, что Стайлз тоже должен был уже догадаться. — А _ты_ как думаешь?

Стайлз думал, что Скотту пора было пойти нахрен за то, какую чушь он пытался ему впарить.

— Дерек, — произнес Стайлз и поднялся с пола. — Мне нужно поговорить с Дереком.


	11. Chapter 11

Стайлз ехал с такой неразберихой в голове, что не мог ни одной мысли связать воедино.

Но вот щелкнул замок, входная дверь открылась, и какофония мыслей затихла.

Все произошло слишком быстро.

У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, а ноги были напряжены так, словно он приготовился бежать, но он все равно стоял на месте, как вкопанный.

Дерек уставился на Стайлза, а Стайлз — на Дерека. Стайлз понял, что они не смотрели друг другу в глаза уже… бог знает сколько. Но здесь, сейчас, в свете солнечных лучей, падающих сквозь верхушки деревьев, Стайлз увидел его так _четко_ , что, казалось, это был сон. В его зеленых глазах сверкали вкрапления бурого, а на щетине просматривался каждый волосок. И Стайлз отчетливо увидел, как невозмутимая маска на лице Дерека треснула, когда тот понял, что Стайлз…

Он не сердился.

Смотреть на Дерека было почти невыносимо — это пробуждало в нем глубокие чувства, которые он так долго и усердно учился прятать, а поэтому сейчас не знал, как с ними справиться.

Дерек сжал зубы, дернул плечами, а глаза внимательно изучали лицо Стайлза, словно он хотел отыскать там какую-то скрытую правду.

У Стайлза так тяжело билось сердце, что кружилась голова, а кончики пальцев стало пощипывать.

— Чего ты хочешь? — после нескольких мгновений тишины спросил Дерек. В его голосе была лишь малая толика вежливости, и он все еще держался за край входной двери.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Слова сами сорвались с его губ, хотя он вовсе не это собирался сказать. Однако он _хотел_ это сказать.

Дерек на секунду замер. Потом напустил на лицо безразличие, но все же шагнул назад и жестом пригласил Стайлза в дом.

Стайлз послушался.

С той самой ночи у него в спальне он не оставался с Дереком один на один. А если не считать и ее, то прошел уже почти год. Без стаи дом казался непомерно большим и тихим.

Дерек прошел в кухню, взял из верхнего шкафа стакан и налил в него воды.

— Хочешь? — спросил он, едва повернув голову.

— Нет, спасибо, — не подумав, напряженно ответил Стайлз и сразу же об этом пожалел, ведь теперь ему нечем было занять руки. И разве у него всегда были такие длинные руки?..

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Дерек.

Стайлз потрясенно усмехнулся и, _господи боже_ , его смех уже казался смехом сумасшедшего, а к горлу подступил комок. Стайлз не хотел, чтобы все прошло _так_.

Просто…

Просто это же _Дерек._

И лицо у него было таким непроницаемым, что, казалось, Стайлз для него был хуже куска дерьма, прилипшего к ботинку. Все намерения обсудить тот _поцелуй_ мигом вылетели из головы Стайлза, а в придачу с ними и те смехотворные мысли, что Скотт умудрился впихнуть ему в голову. 

Он же _не нравился_ Дереку.

Это столь ясно читалось по его лицу, что Стайлза даже начало подташнивать. Как ему хотелось, чтобы все было по-другому.

Но по-другому не будет.

Нет. 

И им надо было что-то с этим делать.

И тут Стайлз рассердился. Почему _он_ все время должен был начинать эти разговоры? Ведь жертва здесь — Стайлз, а Дерек _взрослый_ , мать его, человек. Стайлз даже алкоголь себе купить не мог, но при этом должен был за все отвечать?

(И, возможно, за этой злостью скрывался жгучая обида на то, что он позволил себе понадеяться.)

— О том, что тебе пора бы повзрослеть, — не выдержал Стайлз, — и перестать меня избегать.

Дерек поднес стакан ко рту и неторопливо отпил. Стайлз, не поддаваясь на его уловки, не отрывал от него взгляд.

— Я думал, ты не захочешь меня видеть, — наконец сказал Дерек, не поднимая глаз выше колен Стайлза.

— Да, конечно, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — давай все снова свалим на меня. Опять я виноват?

Дерек сжал зубы.

— Я не это имел в виду.

Голос его был ровным, а слова полны не свойственной ему заботы. Дерек выглядел… _как обычно_. Хорошо. Плечи были напряжены, но в целом… это было его обычное выражение лица со слегка сдвинутыми бровями — он всегда хмурился, когда Стайлз был рядом. Стайлзу захотелось взять его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть. Даже _ударить._

Это было нечестно.

Нечестно, что он стоял на кухне, совершенно обычно, когда Стайлз чувствовал _так много всего_ , что не знал, как с этим разобраться. Он был так зол, что руки тряслись и чесались что-нибудь сломать. Столько в сердце было несчастья, что болело все лицо, а в горле застрял не ком, а целый булыжник.

Стайлз ощущал себя таким дураком, ведь до сих пор _любил его_. После всего, что произошло, ни одна частичка его любви даже и не думала отвалиться и исчезнуть. И какой же гребаный садист создал его таким?

Это было _нечестно_.

— Хорошо, — тяжело дыша, сказал Стайлз и выдавил безрадостную улыбку. — Что же ты тогда _имел_ в виду?

Дерек немного помялся, а потом ответил:

— То, что я и сказал. Я думал, что ты не захочешь меня видеть.

Магия прошла сквозь его тело, как разряд молнии.

Стайлз сосредоточился на дыхании, чтобы успокоиться и ничего не взорвать по чистой случайности.

— Ты и правда будешь таким… — Стайлз сглотнул слова вместе с отчаянием и обидной издевкой, — … трусом, что даже не признаешь своего отношения ко мне?

Дерек застыл на месте.

— Реально? — не унимался Стайлз. — Ты будешь просто стоять, смотреть мне в глаза и нести _полную хрень_?

Дерек поджал губы, а глаза метнулись куда-то вправо от Стайлза.

Нет, Стайлз _не будет_ плакать.

— Да какого хрена, Дерек? — Стайлз схватился за волосы. — Ты… ты ведь даже _присутствие_ мое не выносишь. Как… как ты собираешься говорить со мной, если не хочешь признавать очевидное?

— Я _могу_ находиться рядом с тобой, — механически ответил Дерек.

Стайлз засмеялся.

— Ты даже _посмотреть_ на меня не можешь.

И через мгновенье Дерек встретился с ним взглядом.

Из легких Стайлза словно выбили весь воздух.

— А когда смотришь на меня, — сказал он, — то смотришь _вот так_.

Дерек опустил взгляд в пол, а по шее у него пошел румянец.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я _сказал_? — спросил Дерек с еле скрываемой злобой в голосе.

— Что тебе _жаль_! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Просто _признай_ , что… Ты даже не… И я понимаю, что ты не можешь просто так взять и _перестать_ испытывать ко мне эти чувства, но ты ведь _вышвырнул меня_ из стаи! И ни разу за прошедшие _месяцы_ ты не выразил _ни капли_ сожаления! Или все настолько плохо, что ты не можешь даже…

— Да как такое можно было _простить?!_ — внезапно перебил его Дерек.

Повисла тишина.

А потом Стайлз спросил:

— В смысле?

— Ты… _черт_. Ты ведь сам сказал, Стайлз, я вышвырнул тебя! — Дерек развел руки в стороны. — Это я принял решение, что тебя здесь быть не должно, просто потому, что _мне_ от этого станет лучше. Такое нельзя просто _простить_.

Стайлз выкатил глаза.

— Ты _за это_ решил извиниться?

— Я _слышал_ твой разговор с отцом, — сказал Дерек, и как же Стайлзу хотелось стереть то воспоминание из памяти. — Черт, я… Я _слышал_ , что я сделал с тобой, а потом я…

Дерек вскинул руки в воздух, словно не мог подобрать подходящих слов.

— Я знаю, что это такое, когда прощение невозможно, Стайлз, — продолжил он и показал на него. — И _это_ точно простить нельзя.

Внутри Стайлза взорвалась гремучая смесь из ярости, жалости, скорби и раздражения.

— А _я_ знаю, что такое _заносчивая, самовлюбленная задница_ , ведь она стоит прямо передо мной! — Стайлз ткнул в него пальцем. — Ты не замечаешь, что все твои бестолковые отговорки сводятся к тому, что ты за меня решаешь, что _я_ чувствую.

— Это не то, что я... — Дерек вдруг заткнулся и сжал зубы, а потом очень напряженно спросил: — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я _сделал_?

— _Извинился!_ — отчеканил Стайлз. — Все, что я хотел, это чтобы ты просто…

— _Ну, конечно, мне жаль!_ — взорвался Дерек. — Конечно мне… Ты… Я… _Конечно_ мне жаль. Я все настолько испортил, что даже…

Дерек закрыл лицо руками.

— Я был так напуган, что не мог здраво мыслить, я просто хотел, чтобы ты был в безопасности, а потом я… Я должен был просто _поговорить_ с тобой, сейчас я это понимаю, но я был таким _идиотом_ , что все только _испортил_.

_В безопасности._

Слова были подобны пощечине, и Стайлз больше не мог вынести этого разговора. Не мог продолжать выпрашивать у Дерека хотя бы капельку уважения, чтобы он хотя бы был честен со Стайлзом, а не кормил наглой ложью. Не мог вынести то, что Дерек сначала вытворял такие фокусы, а потом говорил, что делал это все ради Стайлза.

— Перестань, — хрипло произнес Стайлз. — Перестань притворяться, что ты хотел _защитить_ меня.

— Но это _правда!_

— Я мог бы поверить, если бы Скотт сказал это, — нарочито ровно сказал Стайлз. — Стае, может, тоже. Но не тебе.

— _Почему?_ — почти взмолился Дерек. — После всего, что было, почему тебе так сложно поверить?

Стайлз фыркнул.

— После _всего_ , что было? Тебе рассказать?!

— _Да!_ — настаивал Дерек, словно это Стайлз был тупым.

Что ж, с превеликим удовольствием!

— Ну, — Стайлз холодно улыбнулся, — раз уж мы обсудили то, как ты на полгода решил, что не выносишь одного моего вида, давай вернемся к случаю с гномами, и это будет причиной номер один, хорошо? — Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Стайлз только повысил голос: — Когда ты, после того, как пришел мне на помощь, _швырнул меня об мою же машину_! Еще, помнится, ты угрожал, что больше никогда не будешь мне помогать и начал вывозить мне за то, что подверг опасности других людей. Не знаю, как ты, но я не вижу связи с _диким желанием держать меня в безопасности_.

— Да потому что ты был _неосторожным_ , — прорычал Дерек. — Потому что ты никак не научишься ценить собственную…

— Ты _наорал_ на меня! — прервал его Стайлз. — Я чуть _не умер_ , а ты на меня _наорал_!

— _Я боялся!_ — взревел Дерек.

— Ты пришел за мной! — кричал в ответ Стайлз. — Ты _преследовал меня до дома_! И не говори, что не понимал, что делаешь!

— _Я был весь в твоей крови!_ — громко зарычал Дерек. — Я ушел оттуда и… — Дерек показал ему руки, словно на них еще оставалась та кровь. — Я все еще _чуял_ ее!

И что-то в голосе Дерека охладило ярость Стайлза, отчего живот свернулся в комок.

Что-то, похожее на невыносимую муку.

— Но никто не пострадал, — возразил Стайлз — остервенение почти пропало из его голоса, уступив место неловким попыткам успокоить как Дерека, так и свою совесть.

Дерек посмотрел на него так, словно он сошел с ума.

— Стайлз, _ты_ пострадал.

Стайлз моргнул.

Во взгляде Дерека читались мольба и безвыходность, и Стайлз никак не мог понять, что это значило. Он пожал плечами.

— Ну, немного да, но…

— Ты мог _умереть_ , — сказал Дерек. — Будь я чуть медленней, ты мог бы _умереть._

— Но ведь поэтому это и не вяжется с твоим планом «бросить меня, чтобы защитить», — напомнил Стайлз.

— Потому что ты должен был сидеть _дома_ , — взмолился Дерек. — Ты должен был быть в безопасности, уехать в колледж и… Не быть гребаным _Друидом_.

Они уже начали повторяться.

Дерек сказал ему почти то же самое, хоть и добавил деталей в этот раз. И все равно, это не должно было иметь значение. Это не должно было поселить зернышко сомнения в том, в чем Стайлз был уверен полностью.

Но этого оказалось достаточно.

— Ладно, — сказал Стайлз, чувствуя, что ему не хватает воздуха, —ладно, допустим, я верю тебе. Что ты хотел меня защитить. Если... В таком случае, я не могу понять одного: почему ты на пустом месте взял и решил, что я больше не мог со всем справляться?

— На _пустом месте?_ — повторил Дерек, не веря своим ушам. — Стайлз… _черт_. Ты даже не… После химеры. Я решился на это после химеры.

— Химеры? — повторил Стайлз и нахмурился. Потому что примерно тогда все и началось, но почему…

— Она разрезала тебя, Стайлз. Я видел твои _легкие_.

Стайлз вспомнил. Казалось, целый век прошел с того момента, хотя на самом деле только полтора года, и Стайлз даже не вспоминал об этом после того, как все закончилось.

Они знали, что в лесу кто-то завелся — об этом свидетельствовали следы и несколько коров, пропавших с местных пастбищ. Стая все еще пыталась выведать, кто же это был, когда случайно наткнулась на существо во время полнолуния — они ведь даже не искали ничего, просто веселились. Чудище было большим, в холке выше головы Стайлза. Они поняли кто это, когда увидели, что существо было словно склеено из частей разных животных. Но не то, чтобы им это помогло.

Стайлз еще никогда не видел такого жаркого огня, и лес быстро наполнился запахом подгоревших волос. Вдобавок ко всему когти существа были настолько острыми, что разрезали деревья, как масло, а яд, капавший с жала, зловеще шипел и проедал в земле глубокую дыру. 

Химера напала на Скотта, отбросив его в дерево, и Дерек остался один и без прикрытия.

Стайлз даже думать не стал.

Выпрыгнув из-за дерева, за которым прятался раньше, Стайлз завопил, чтобы привлечь внимание монстра. У него — обычного человека без супер-способностей — не было шансов увернуться от удара.

Когти впились в него так глубоко, что Стайлз мог поклясться, что они добрались до спины. Уже потом он понял, что у него просто, должно быть, взыгралось воображение. Несмотря на это, его быстро поглотила тьма, вслед за которой последовала адская боль. А потом он очнулся и внезапно приказал химере оставить их в покое.

И химера послушалась.

Стайлз помотал головой, чтобы отогнать воспоминания.

— Но я был в порядке.

— Ты был _в порядке_ , — процедил Дерек сквозь сжатые зубы, — потому что превратился в чертового _Друида_. Ты весь _светился_ — вот, сколько магии потребовалось, чтобы… Но ведь это случается только _один раз_ , Стайлз. Тебе никто больше не даст второй шанс, и я не позволил бы тебе от него отказаться.

Стайлз все думал над тем, что Дерек, возможно, определил тот самый момент, когда его избрали Друидом, но потом до него дошли последние слова и Стайлз вскипел:

— _Не позволил? Не позволил_ бы мне? Ты не…

— А потом, — перебил Дерек, видимо, даже не услышав его возражений, — ко мне пришел _Скотт_ и сказал, что ты не собирался ехать в колледж, потому что хотел _остаться рядом со стаей_ , и… Стайлз, когда дело касается тебя самого, ты принимаешь самые хреновые решения. 

И вновь от страдальческого выражения лица Дерека злость Стайлза как рукой сняло.

— Я больше не хотел быть эгоистом. Не хотел, когда дело касалось тебя.

Эта фраза словно повисла между ними в воздухе.

— Я не… — Стайлз поморгал, ничего не понимая. — Что значит «эгоистом»?

Дерек покачал головой и отвернулся, закрыв руками лицо.

Наступила неловкая тишина, и Стайлз вдруг почувствовал себя очень одиноко. Дерек был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что, казалось, вообще не заметил эту тишину. Стайлз ощутил себя… ничтожным. Зал, в котором хватало места для всей их непоседливой стаи, сейчас был слишком большим для одного единственного одинокого человека.

Дерек все стоял на другом конце кухни, словно Стайлз был прокаженный.

Вместе с одиночеством в Стайлза закралось чувство безнадежности. Разговор прошел совсем не так, как ожидал Стайлз и, если быть честным, Стайлз должен был все продумать, а не кидаться в выяснение отношений, как в омут с головой.

Ему хотелось лишь знать, как обращаться с Дереком. Как вывести их отношения на уровень, где каждая беседа не казалась громом среди ясного неба и не приносила столько усталости. Им следовало бы создать правила для разговоров друг с другом.

Может, тогда Дерек будет с ним хотя бы _говорить_ , и Стайлзу не будет так мучительно больно на него смотреть.

— Хорошо, — начал Стайлз, набравшись смелости непонятно откуда. — Ты не эгоист, но…

— Мне _правда_ жаль, — вдруг сказал Дерек. — Прости, что поцеловал тебя.

Это был настолько неожиданный поворот, что у Стайлза действительно что-то заболело в груди.

Стайлз все же смог выдать что-то похожее на кивок головы.

— Эм-м-м, да, конечно, извинения приняты.

Его голос был настолько прерывистым, что Дерек не поверил в его искренность.

— Я… просто…, — Дерек остановился и начал заново: — Я больше так _не сделаю_.

Его как будто ножом в сердце ударили, и Стайлз с трудом сохранял спокойное лицо. Но это было выше его сил, и он, не выдержав, поморщился и потер рукой место под ключицей.

— Я серьезно, — настойчиво сказал Дерек. — В будущем это абсолютно исключено.

И ведь Стайлз _знал_ это и не ожидал ничего другого, но, _боже_ , почему он говорил это так _открыто_?

— Да-да, — Стайлз часто заморгал, чтобы прогнать слезы. — Я понимаю.

Но Дерек все равно словно не был доволен его ответом и странно скривил рот.

— Стайлз, я… Я не… Я знаю, что поступил отвратительно, но я не хочу, чтобы ты _боялся_ меня, ты же _никогда_ меня не… — Дерек запнулся и вдохнул в грудь воздуха. — Ты прав, я не могу просто так перестать хотеть быть с тобой, не могу взять и выключить то, что чувствую, но это не значит, что я не могу себя _контролировать_ , когда нахожусь рядом с тобой. Я клянусь тебе.

Стайлз застыл на месте.

— … _Что?_

— Я… что? — Дерек опешил от его внезапной смены тона. — Что?

Стайлз открыл рот и вновь закрыл, потому что понятия не имел, что хотел спросить. Дерека нельзя было понять неправильно, настолько простыми были его слова, да и слух у Стайлза вроде бы еще работал, но уже по прошествии десяти секунд Стайлз начал сомневаться в собственной памяти.

— Можешь… сказать еще раз? — охрипшим голосом попросил Стайлз.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Что я… могу себя контролировать?

Стайлз яростно замотал головой, ведь теперь засомневался еще сильнее и почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Нет, до этого.

— Что я.. все испортил? — неуверенно произнес Дерек. — Стайлз, я…

— _Что ты хочешь быть со мной!_

Слова сами сорвались с языка, и Стайлз тотчас сделал шаг назад. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, потому что он все еще не верил в то, что сам сказал вслух.

— Я… прости, я… _черт_.

Стайлз даже не знал, как выразить то, что творилось у него на душе.

— Я… хочу быть с тобой? — сказал Дерек, и у Стайлза подскочило сердце, однако интонация у Дерека была странная.

— Это что, _вопрос?_ — дрожащим голосом спросил Стайлз.

— Я… что, нет? — Дерек слегка покачал головой, а лицо его омрачилось раздражением. — Стайлз, в чем вообще проблема?

Стайлз открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал.

Они смотрели друг на друга, а на фоне размеренно гудел холодильник.

— … но ты же знал? — наконец, сказал Дерек.

Стайлз не сумел сдержать смех.

— Как я должен был узнать?

— Потому что я тебе это _сказал_! — воскликнул Дерек.

— Мы _только что_ обсуждали то, как ты никак не можешь признаться, что люто меня ненавидишь! — крикнул Стайлз в ответ, думая, что окончательно сошел с ума. — Каким образом ты сделал из этого вывод, что… Как я вообще мог думать, что могу тебе _нравиться_?!

— Мы… Разговор был _не об этом_? — настойчиво, но вместе с этим вопросительно произнес Дерек. А потом повторил: — Потому что я тебе _говорил_.

— Я… — Стайлз уставился на него, на этот кусок идиота по имени Дерек, и решил, что теперь-то он точно сбрендил. — _В смысле?!_

Дерек смотрел на него в ответ, казалось, с таким же непониманием и раздражением, что и Стайлз.

— Я _поцеловал_ тебя, — сказал Дерек.

Будто это был внятный ответ на вопрос.

Будто это что-то прояснило.

— _Про это_ и был разговор, — пояснил Дерек. — Я… О моих чувствах к тебе. О том, что я тебя поцеловал.

Стайлз даже рассмеялся.

Но это был неискренний смех безумца.

— _Нет,_ — сказал он. — Не про это был разговор. Почему… С какого перепугу ты вообще так решил?

— Потому что ты сказал, что думал, будто я не могу находиться рядом с тобой! — рассердился Дерек. — Потому что ты говорил о моих _чувствах_! Ты сам сказал, что нам нужно было «признать очевидное»!

— То, что ты меня ненавидишь! — воскликнул Стайлз. — _Вот_ , что очевидно!

Дерек закрыл лицо руками, потом запустил дрожащие пальцы в волосы.

— Я вовсе не… Почему ты до сих пор так думаешь?! — спросил он. — У меня _никогда_ не было ненависти к тебе!

— _«Почему»?!_ — изумленно повторил Стайлз. — Ты хоть понимаешь, как далеко меня оттолкнул?!

— Я уже сказал тебе, это было для твоей же _защиты!_

— _Зачем было тебе защищать меня?!_

— _ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВСЕ ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ УЖЕ МЕРТВЫ!_

Глаза Дерека были кроваво-красными.

У Стайлза словно остановилось сердце.

— Ты понимаешь, что _каждый гребанный человек_ , которого я любил _за всю свою долбанную жизнь_ мертв?!

Стайлз не мог дышать.

— Я… _черт_! — Дерек надавил пальцами на глаза. — Я больше так не могу! _Не могу!_ Если ты умрешь, я не… это меня…

Дерек остановился и судорожно вдохнул воздух. Господи, у него в глазах стояли слезы.

— Стайлз, всегда во всем виноват _я_. Это моя вина, что все они мертвы, и я просто…

Дерек плакал.

Дерек плакал по-настоящему, и это было самым ужасным, что Стайлз когда-либо видел.

— Я знаю, что это нечестно, и что я был… Я просто хочу _запереть_ тебя в безопасном месте и…

Дерек остервенело смахнул слезы с глаз и повернулся к Стайлзу.

Тот невольно шагнул назад.

— Я все испортил, — сказал Дерек. — Я так сильно все испортил, я знаю, но я просто хотел, чтобы ты _выжил_. Дать тебе шанс просто жить, а не застрять здесь, а потом ты стал _Друидом_ , и Дитон сказал, что ты _принадлежишь_ Бикон Хиллзу, а я…

Дерек снова оборвал себя и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Я просто… хочу вернуть все назад. Я никогда не хотел сделать тебе больно. Я думал, тебе будет все равно, если будешь думать, что не нравишься _мне_. Думал, что я буду для тебя ублюдком, который не пускал к тебе друзей, и что ты заведешь новых. Все тебя любят.

Стайлз недоверчиво рассмеялся, но Дерек даже не заметил.

— А потом я поцеловал тебя, — продолжил он. — Я _схватил_ тебя. А ты просто… ты бы даже ничего не смог мне… Я _поклялся_ самому себе, что не буду…

Стайлзу нужно было сесть.

Он повернулся и, спотыкаясь, дошел до дивана, а потом тяжело на него опустился. Стайлз закрыл лицо руками, а потом схватился за волосы и невидящим взглядом уставился в пол.

Дерек… _любил_ его.

Дерек будто достал козырную карту. Ведь Стайлз _не мог_ поверить, что Дерек не ненавидел его. Он так долго показывал это действиями, что никакие слова не могли их заглушить. Он _не мог_ в это поверить. Но хотел.

И эти два чувства — рассудок и то, чего он не хотел слушать — разрывали его изнутри.

— Стайлз, ты… — по голосу Дерек находился теперь где-то рядом с ним. — Ты в порядке?

Стайлз усмехнулся.

В нем кипело так много чувств, что он даже половины из них не разбирал, но _в порядке_ он точно не был.

— Я думал, что ты поцеловал меня, чтобы манипулировать мной, — невольно признался Стайлз.

— _Что?_ — сказал Дерек. — Но я же _сказал_ тебе… Я… Как это вообще могло сработать?!

Стайлз пожал плечами, боясь, что если заговорит, то голос сорвется от всех испытываемых им чувств.

— Стайлз, — позвал Дерек, и Стайлз услышал, как заскрипел пол под его приближающимися шагами.

Стайлз покачал головой, не глядя на Дерека.

— _Стайлз._

— Я думал, ты знаешь о моих чувствах к тебе, — сказал Стайлз, но не успел вложить в эти слова какие-либо эмоции. — Я подумал, ты пытался… играть ими, чтобы я сделал так, как ты хотел.

— Но как это… — Дерек замолчал, и Стайлз закрыл глаза. — _Твои_ чувства?

Стайлз снова пожал плечами.

— Стайлз… — выдохнул Дерек. Он теперь стоял прямо перед ним. — Ты…

Дерек не знал, как закончить свой вопрос. У Стайлза была та же проблема. Если Дерек не врал, если все это не было изощренной жестокой уловкой, то они, наверняка, чувствовали сейчас совершенно одно и то же.

Неверие. Смятение. Досада. Маленькая искорка надежды.

Утрата.

— Ты?.. — начал Дерек.

Казалось, он и в этот раз был не в силах закончить, но Стайлз все же догадался.

Он дернул плечами и, не отрывая взгляда от пола, произнес:

— Я думал, ты знаешь.

— Я не знал, — ответил Дерек.

Скотт был прав. Прав во всем, черт подери.

Ад сейчас стопроцентно превратился в одну большую морозилку.

— Я уже понял, — сказал Стайлз.

Вновь стало тихо. Их обоих одолевало одно и то же большое открытие.

Но то, что их было двое, никак не улучшало ситуацию.

Может, даже наоборот.

— Так что… — после нескольких безмолвных минут сказал Дерек. — Я люблю тебя. А ты… любишь меня.

Стайлз безрадостно усмехнулся. Хотя радость, казалось, наоборот была бы здесь уместна.

— Да.

Дерек опустился на диван рядом с ним, но Стайлз не мог заставить себя поднять на него взгляд. Краем глаза он увидел, как Дерек поднял руку и потянулся к нему.

Его рука повисла в воздухе, так и не прикоснувшись к нему.

Потом опустилась.

У Стайлза болело горло.

Болели глаза.

Болело его _гребаное_ сердце.

А потом Дерек спросил тихо и подавленно:

— Я все испортил?

Стайлз зажмурился. По щекам покатились слезы.

— Я не знаю, Дерек, — ответил он. — Не знаю.


	12. Chapter 12

После этого Стайлз уехал домой.

А что ему оставалось делать?

Он пошел домой, выплакал все глаза и продолжил жить.

Ему все же удалось упомянуть о случившемся в разговоре с Беном, но только лишь _упомянуть_.

— О-о? — протянул Бен, когда Стайлз сказал ему, что ходил говорить с Дереком. — И как все прошло?

Стайлз лишь покачал головой и не поддался на его деликатные расспросы.

Он не мог пока об этом говорить и даже думать. Он все еще пытался смириться с мыслью, что тоже нравился Дереку. Стоило ему хоть немного начать верить, в нем сразу же возникал страх, что кто-нибудь выпрыгнет из-за кустов и закричит: « _Ха! Ты и правда в это поверил?_ ».

К чему он точно не был готов, так это увидеть машину Дерека, припаркованную возле его дома.

— Скотт… — позвал Стайлз, когда заметил ее.

— Эй, — Скотт тоже посмотрел на машину. — А _он_ что здесь делает? Ты… Вы разве собирались встретиться?

Стайлз покачал головой, и Скотт сбавил скорость машины, хотя Дерек наверняка уже заметил их. Сколько же он здесь прождал? Стайлз ушел к Скотту еще утром, и они, решив вспомнить старые добрые деньки и поиграть в лакросс, ехали забрать снаряжение из дома Стайлза. Дерек никак не мог знать, когда Стайлз вернется домой.

Он что, просто _стоял_ тут?

_Ждал?_

— Чувак, — протянул Скотт, — я могу просто развернуться.

Он полностью остановил машину, прямо посреди улицы, хотя они были уже в поле зрения Дерека.

Стайлз сглотнул, но покачал головой.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Нет, все… все хорошо. Езжай. Я пойду посмотрю, что он хочет.

Стайлз не мог не заметить, что отец был на работе, как и обещал. Это наверняка было Дереку на руку, учитывая его сталкерские наклонности.

Скотт медленно подъехал на машине к дому Стайлза и припарковался возле Дерека.

— Хочешь скажу ему, чтобы свалил? — громко спросил Скотт, чтобы Дерек точно его услышал.

Стайлз практически ничего не рассказал Скотту про их с Дереком разговор, и Скотт, по-видимому, решил, что Дерек обошелся с ним весьма подло. Это было _не совсем_ правдой, но Стайлз решил, что так будет лучше.

— Нет, — Стайлз натянуто улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Все нормально. Я просто узнаю, что он хочет.

Он открыл дверь, выбрался из машины и постарался дышать глубоко и ровно. Скотт заглушил двигатель. Может, дело вообще было не в Дереке. Может, это Эрика вместо паролей от Нетфликса украла у Дерека тачку и уснула, пока ждала его.

Но, подойдя к пассажирской двери, он увидел, что это был Дерек.

Конечно же это был Дерек.

Он неподвижно сидел на водительском сиденье с выключенным радио, положив руку на ручку двери, но не открывал ее.

Стайлз подождал немного, чтобы дать ему время выйти, но Дерек все не двигался. Стайлз положил одну руку на крышу автомобиля и нагнулся, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо.

— Привет, — сказал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сжался его живот.

— Привет, — каменно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз подождал еще немного, но Дерек больше ничего не сказал.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Дерек мельком глянул на дом. Стайлзу стало любопытно. Дерек не понял, куда приехал?

Стайлз уже стал переживать, что Дерек находился под воздействием магии, но… Не считая частичек магии, которые, видимо, осели на Дереке, когда тот проходил мимо защитного барьера Стайлза, с ним все было нормально.

— Дерек? — позвал Стайлз.

— Хочешь поехать со… — спросил Дерек.

Стайлз уставился на него. Потом мельком взглянул на Скотта, который сидел в машине.

— … поехать со? — не понял Стайлз.

— Мной, — попытался прояснить Дерек. — Хочешь поехать со мной?

Стайлз не сводил с него глаз. С его напряженных плеч, с сжатой челюсти. И с его руки, которая лежала на ручке двери, но так и не открыла ее.

Стайлз выпрямился, махнул Скотту, надеясь, что тот его поймет, и сел в машину к Дереку.

Дерек посмотрел на него, как на безумца.

— Конечно, — сказал Стайлз, упрямо не обращая внимания на его взгляд.

Что оказалось намного тяжелее, ведь Дерек все не сводил с него глаз. Стайлз вытащил телефон из переднего кармана и набрал смс Скотту:

_Прости, мне надо узнать, что из этого выйдет._

Скотт завел машину.

Телефон Стайлза прозвенел.

_Ок. Удачи. Позвони, если буду нужен._

Стайлз положил телефон обратно в карман и повернулся к Дереку, который все это время сидел неподвижно, и поднял брови.

Дерек, все так же не отрывая взгляд, открыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать. Но потом закрыл его, повернулся к окну и повернул ключ зажигания.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку кресла, и они поехали.

Стайлз не мог сказать, почему согласился _поехать со_ , также, как и не собирался спрашивать у Дерека _куда_ и _почему_.

Они ехали в тишине. Может, Дерека так шокировала его легкая уступчивость? Стайлзу эта мысль отчего-то показалась смешной.

 _Вот и хорошо,_ — подумал Стайлз, — _узнаешь теперь каково это — первому начинать разговор._

Судя по маршруту, они направлялись в город, хотя Стайлзу это все равно ни о чем не говорило. Они ведь могли проехать через город куда-то еще.

Но он оказался прав: немного погодя Дерек свернул и остановился на парковке возле любимой пиццерии Стайлза. Однако Стайлз не смел предположить, по делу они приехали или по другой причине.

Вдруг на кухне пиццерии завелись гоблины?

Он подождал, пока Дерек выйдет из машины, и последовал вслед за ним ко входу в заведение.

Но, так и не дойдя до пиццерии, Дерек внезапно остановился. Потом повернулся к нему лицом.

— Я не… — начал он. — … Ты хочешь есть?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Да, наверное.

В этой пиццерии делали лучшую пепперони с отпадной корочкой, и Стайлз мог бы прийти сюда даже после самого сытного ужина. Сегодня Стайлз еще не обедал, поэтому был совсем не против пиццы.

Хоть и был очень сильно удивлен внезапностью случившегося.

Дерек решительно кивнул и открыл для Стайлза дверь.

Стайлз, увидев этот жест, слегка нахмурился, но вошел внутрь.

Вряд ли на кухне были гоблины.

Дерек заказал одну большую пепперони на двоих и пирог, который был рассчитан на четыре порции, но был как раз на одного человека и одного оборотня, поэтому Стайлз ничего не сказал. Дерек провел его за дальний столик, и они опустились на красные диванчики из искусственной кожи.

Стайлз сел напротив Дерека.

Им принесли напитки, и Стайлз наградил официанта улыбкой.

Дерек, по-видимому, не собирался заводить разговор, поэтому Стайлз вынул трубочку из обертки и сунул в рот. Ему принесли содовую со льдом, который еще не успел растаять, и Стайлз, обняв ладонями стакан, притянул тепло к себе.

Дерек смотрел, как по стакану медленно поползли кристаллики льда.

Стайлз отнял руки, не дав им достигнуть края стакана.

Он подумал было предложить Дереку охладить и его напиток, но не хотел начинать разговор первым, поэтому молча положил руки на стол.

Их молчание длилось так долго, что им уже успели принести пиццу, а Стайлз успел съесть первый кусочек, прежде чем его терпение лопнуло.

— Это свидание?

Дерек, казалось ожидал этого вопроса, поэтому ни капли не удивился. Что, в свою очередь, удивило _Стайлза_.

Дерек как-то странно поджал губы.

— Я… больше не хочу предполагать что-то, — сказал Дерек, словно это что-то объясняло.

Стайлз сдвинул брови.

Дерек вздохнул.

— Слушай, я… Я знаю, что облажался. И я не заслуживаю того, чтобы ты со мной говорил. Но ты сказал, что не _знаешь_. Не знаешь, испортил я все или нет. И я просто… Если есть хотя бы один шанс, что мы…

Дерек остановился и посмотрел в окно.

Он так и не закончил то, что хотел сказать.

Не спросил то, что хотел спросить.

Стайлз посмотрел на него. На то, как он сжимал зубы и не встречал его взгляд.

— Да, — сказал Стайлз, совершенно не подумав над ответом. — Можем попробовать.

Дерек ничего не ответил, а только кивнул и взял кусок пиццы. Но Стайлз все же услышал его долгий облегченный выдох и увидел, как расслабились его плечи.

Но Стайлз ничего не сказал и тоже взял пиццу.

Они молчали на протяжении всей трапезы. Прикончив пиццу в полной тишине, они поднялись с мест. Дерек подошел к кассе, чтобы оплатить счет, Стайлз пошел за ним.

На обратной дороге к дому Стайлза радио вторило их молчанию. 

Тишина была неуютная, неловкая и, в общем-то, ужасная. Стайлз пришел к мрачному выводу, что Дерек уже все для себя решил.

Но четыре дня спустя Дерек пришел снова, и в этот раз они пошли есть мороженое.

В этот раз их беседа по длительности мало чем отличалась от первой — и то, они говорили о том, как Эрика наткнулась на чей-то след в лесу — но и это не помешало Дереку перед тем, как уйти, спросить, не хотел бы он остаться у него после собрания стаи, чтобы _фильм посмотреть или еще чего-нибудь_. Поэтому в следующую пятницу он, не обращая внимания на пытливые взгляды стаи, неловко помахал им на прощание, а потом услышал, как Айзек сказал Дереку, как он был рад, что Дерек «наконец, разобрался со своим дерьмом».

И Стайлз не понимал этого.

Просто не мог понять.

Дерек нашел на Нетфликсе новую часть «Миссия Невыполнима». Они сели на разные концы дивана и не говорили от слова совсем. И только под конец, когда началась развязка фильма, Стайлз не выдержал.

— _О, боже,_ — рассерженно воскликнул он. — Ты уже тысячу раз такое делал, как ты _вообще_ мог не догадаться, что так все выйдет!

У Стайлза была совершенно дурная привычка разговаривать с телевизором, которую он никак не мог сдерживать, будь он один или в компании с кем-то.

Пусть даже этот кто-то — альфа с задержкой в эмоциональном развитии, который, как думал Стайлз, скоро пошлет его куда подальше.

На Стайлза внезапно накатило смущение вперемешку с сожалением, и он попытался незаметно посмотреть на Дерека краем глаза.

И увидел, как тот еле сдерживал улыбку.

Стайлз с горящими щеками уставился обратно в телевизор. В груди заискрилось какое-то чувство, и Стайлзу пришлось буквально заставить себя сосредоточиться на фильме.

— Как насчет среды? — спросил Дерек, провожая его до двери. — Ты… Может, ты не против?..

— Да, конечно, — перебил его Стайлз, потому что Дерек до сих пор спрашивал его с некоторой неловкостью и, что странно, официозом. — Увидимся в среду.

Дерек все продолжал его спрашивать.

И, несмотря на то, как неловко было Дереку, да и самому Стайлзу (если не больше), он продолжал спрашивать.

Он так и спрашивал первые шесть раз. Бывало, что вся их беседа состояла из одного этого вопроса. Но Дерек не прекращал даже тогда, когда Стайлз думал, что скоро окончательно ему надоест. Он продолжал спрашивать, когда половина стаи разъехалась по колледжам и у них больше не было возможности видеться так часто, как раньше. Лето подходило к концу, листья начали желтеть, Дерек все спрашивал, и Стайлз уже начал чувствовать вину, что _он_ ни разу так и не пригласил Дерека.

Но тот _продолжал спрашивать_ , даже когда стало ясно, что Стайлз обязательно встретится с ним хотя бы пару раз в неделю. 

Однако, каждый раз на лице Дерека отражалось некое беспокойство, что Стайлз скажет ему «нет».

Но пока этого не произошло.

Спустя долгое время, проведенное вместе, Дерек начал прикасаться к нему. Причем так, что Стайлзу сразу стало понятно, что Дерек никогда раньше так не делал.

Он легко толкнул его в плечо, когда Стайлз задумался и не заметил, что подошло их место в очереди за тако.

Он легко провел пальцами по локтю Стайлза, чтобы обратить его внимание на себя, прежде чем показал на что-то пальцем, и Стайлз так отвлекся на это прикосновение, что сначала даже не понял, что ему хотели показать.

Когда они сидели за столом друг напротив друга, их коленки совсем немного соприкасались, и, может, Дерек и не замечал этого, но через Стайлза при каждом прикосновении словно проходил разряд тока.

Когда они пришли на почту за книгами, которые заказал Стайлз, им пришлось подвинуться, чтобы пропустить старушку, и, когда она прошла, Дерек так и остался стоять вплотную к нему. Стайлз еле заставил свои легкие нормально работать. 

В последний день лета они сидели у озера на камне, на котором еле хватало места для двух человек, поэтому Дерек прижался к нему с одной стороны. Стайлз все время отвлекался, чтобы взглянуть на него.

И, может быть, Стайлз теперь знал ответ на вопрос, который задал ему Дерек в тот день на диване. Он знал, что именно из-за его прошлого ответа они и встречались так часто, и, возможно, нужно было снова поднять эту тему, но…

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз смирился с мыслью, что он наверняка нравился Дереку, его все никак не покидали сомнения, что он мог Дереку действительно _нравиться_. 

Может, Дерек запутался.

Может, не так понял свои эмоции.

Изменил мнение.

Решил двигаться дальше.

Они говорили о многом, о разном, но никогда не затрагивали тему чувств.

И что-то подсказывало Стайлзу, что и сегодня он не поймет, как это сделать.

— Идешь? — спросил Дерек.

Солнце еще не до конца зашло за деревья, пропуская сквозь ветки остатки лучей. Дерек, прищурившись от яркого золотого света, смотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбался. Они пришли на озеро, чтобы искупаться, поэтому его волосы были до сих пор мокрыми, а белая футболка прилипла к его телу в нескольких местах.

Дерек был таким безумно красивым, что Стайлз никак не мог найти объяснение, почему из всех людей на Земле Дереку нравился именно _он_.

— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек и протянул руку.

Стайлз должен был что-то сказать.

Хоть что-то.

Стайлз набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, открыл рот и только начал говорить:

— Дерек, я…

Дерек перебил его, все так же улыбаясь.

— Если солнце сядет, ты будешь спотыкаться всю дорогу домой.

Стайлз захлопнул рот и сглотнул слова.

— Прости, ты что-то хотел сказать? — спросил Дерек.

— Нет, э-э… у тебя просто грязь, вот тут, — солгал Стайлз и показал на щеку, а потом встал, не обратив внимания на руку Дерека. — Да, вот здесь, ага.

Он показал Дереку большой палец, когда тот смахнул с лица воображаемую грязь.

— Так что, пойдем?

По дороге домой Стайлз решил, что, так будет лучше. Между ними повисла ставшая несвойственной им тишина. Наверное, сейчас было не время — лучше поговорить об этом в месте, откуда можно было быстро сбежать, но сейчас им предстояла часовая дорога домой.

Когда они все же дошли до дома Дерека, Стайлзу в голову пришла мысль, что, может, Вселенная послала ему знак, когда Дерек перебил его? Может, ему нужно было довольствоваться тем, что есть, радоваться, что Дерек вообще был в его жизни, и перестать гнаться за желанием влюбить его в себя?

Он отклонил предложение Дерека остаться у него, хотя они теперь часто так делали.

Вместо этого он пошел домой, лег в кровать, положил голову на подушку и подумал, что, может быть, _Дерек_ пытался сказать ему что-то. Может, он почуял его _настроение_ или что-то вроде того, и понял, что именно Стайлз собирался сказать, и… остановил его. Избавил от неловкости ситуации, когда Дереку пришлось бы его отвергнуть, и тем самым сохранил их дружбу.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и попытался объективно посмотреть на вещи, как учил его Бен. _Улики за и улики против._

Но в мыслях не было никаких улик, был только Дерек, купавшийся в солнечных лучах, его улыбка и ослепительная красота.

Гребаный ослепительный _Дерек_.

И это казалось достаточным свидетельством правдивости его печальной гипотезы, несмотря на то, что умом Стайлз понимал, что это было далеко не самым объективным расчетом.

Крепко зажмурив глаза, Стайлз попытался убедить себя в том, что еще не решился. Может, Дерек пытался его остановить, а может и нет. Может, Стайлз поделится с ним своими чувствами, а может нет.

Но в сердце засело что-то холодное и тяжелое и никак не хотело уходить.

~

Прошло две недели, и Стайлз пришел к Дереку чуть раньше, чем обычно. Он обещал прийти позже днем, но отцу пришлось поменяться сменами с Люсиндой, и Стайлзу стало одиноко дома одному. Был полдень, поэтому Стайлз, зная, что Дерек не будет возражать, взял ноутбук и наушники, чтобы поискать курсы по созданию веб-сайтов, чем он недавно увлекся.

Он прошел через магический барьер и открыл дверь с помощью магии, просто махнув рукой.

— При…

Стайлз запнулся.

Дерек стоял посреди зала и смотрел на него с широко открытыми глазами.

В его руках была стопка книг, такая высокая, что почти доставала ему до подбородка.

На нем были черные штаны и серая майка без рукавов, причем вся одежда была заляпана.. краской?

— Это что… _мои_ книги? — спросил Стайлз, придя в себя.

— … Да, — сказал Дерек таким тоном, как будто сделал то, чего не должен был. 

Стайлз недоуменно посмотрел на книги. Если бы его спросили раньше, он бы уверенно сказал, что у него не было и половины тех книг, которые держал Дерек. И, если честно, это были не совсем его книги, хотя их с Дитоном библиотека теперь перемешалась, и книги кочевали из одного места в другое.

Но сколько же из них оказалось у _Дерека…_

Стайлз поправил лямку рюкзака на плече.

— Так… что делаешь?

В последнее время Стайлз привык чувствовать себя желанным и что ему были рады в компании друзей, но от вида Дерека с его книгами в руках тело пронзило острым и горячим стыдом. Он даже не подозревал, что принес сюда _так много_ , и вряд ли книги лежали аккуратной стопочкой, какой их держал Дерек. Наверняка книги были раскиданы по всему дому.

 _Самоуверенный_ , — раздался осуждающий голосок в голове. — _Много себе позволяешь._

Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не пробежаться взглядом по комнате в поисках оставленных им вещей, но несмотря на усилия, все же заметил свой свитер на подлокотнике дивана, а на кофейном столике лежала открытая коробка Super Smash и вместе с джойстиком.

— Прости, — быстро сказал Дерек. — Я… я не должен был… Я не подумал и…

Дерек поставил стопку книг на кофейный столик у дивана и вытер руки о штаны.

Этот жест показался тревожным и нервным.

— Не подумал о чем?

— Я не должен был брать твои вещи, — сказал Дерек, словно уклоняясь от ответа. — Прости.

— Это твой дом, — Стайлз снова поправил рюкзак и постарался проглотить подступивший к горлу комок. — Ты их хотел куда-то отнести? Если хочешь, я могу отнести их в свою машину.

— Нет, слушай, я… — Дерек запнулся и облизнул губы. — Стайлз… просто все случилось так быстро, понимаешь?

Сердце у Стайлза ухнуло вниз.

— Твои вещи у меня по всему дому лежали, и я… Я должен был подумать, прежде чем… Я просто… Черт, я опять ищу отговорки, да?

Дерек тяжело выдохнул, и Стайлз тоже изо всех сил сосредоточился на дыхании.

Он не должен был позволить магии объединиться с чувствами и телепортировать его в Сибирь, где ему до конца своих дней не пришлось бы ни с кем общаться.

Он не должен был плакать.

—Я просто… Я хотел сделать что-то… что-то _приятное_. Для тебя. После… После того, что я сделал.

У Стайлза так перевернулся желудок, что тошнота подступила к горлу.

— Хорошо, — это все, что он мог из себя выдавить.

Он стоял неподвижно с каменным лицом, и Дерек, видимо, заметил это, потому что выглядел все более и более взволнованным с каждой минутой. Стайлз подавил в себе желание извиниться за то, что испытывал эмоции.

— Мне нужно было сначала обсудить это с тобой, знаю, просто я… я не… — Дерек закрыл рот и поджал губы. А потом вздохнул, и плечи его опустились. — Я пошел в строительный магазин.

Стайлз недоуменно моргнул.

— Ты?..

— Дверца на шкафу в ванной разболталась, — сказал Дерек, словно Стайлз осудил его в шопоголизме. — И я… увлекся.

Дерек потер лицо руками, и Стайлз заметил на его локте каплю зеленой краски. Которая была одного цвета с той, что была на штанах и майке.

— Там были ручки, а потом я увидел этот цвет, и…

Стайлз был целиком и полностью сбит с толку.

Дерек замолчал и посмотрел на него с выражением почти полного отчаяния.

— Я… — Дерек снова запнулся, а потом обреченно вздохнул: — Давай, я просто покажу тебе.

И развернувшись, направился в дальнюю часть дома.

Стайлз на секунду замешкался. По-хорошему, он должен был снять кроссовки и куртку, но одна мысль, что… нет. Просто нет. Стайлз все еще чувствовал, что он бесцеремонно ворвался в личное пространство Дерека и слишком хорошо устроился. И стоило ему представить, как он в слезах будет завязывать шнурки…

Стайлз прошелся по коридору вслед за Дереком, не снимая кроссовки.

Из одной комнаты послышался шум вентилятора и, к его удивлению, пение птиц. И еще чувствовался запах, такой острый, что жгло в носу. Пахло…

Краской.

Самая дальняя стена с огромными окнами была покрашена в такой же бледный оттенок зеленого, как и брызги на одежде Дерека. Краска еще не высохла и сильно пахла, несмотря на вентилятор, который крутился туда-сюда и гонял по комнате свежий воздух из открытых окон. В полуметре от вентилятора стоял широкий тяжелый стол из темного дерева, который Стайлз видел только в фильмах — такие стояли в кабинетах у президентов или секретных агентов. Стол был красивый с изысканно украшенными ручками на каждом ящике.

Выглядело так, будто кто-то не сдержался и поставил стол посередине комнаты, чтобы посмотреть, как он будет смотреться.

Возле белой, неокрашенной стены слева от Стайлза стоял полупустой книжный шкаф — на нем уже стояло несколько томов книг, в которых Стайлз узнал свои. На полу возле шкафа лежали несколько свертков ткани — похоже, это были шторы. Они были чисто белого цвета, из хлопка.

Возле шкафа стояло кресло. Здоровое старое кресло с подлокотниками и шестью изогнутыми ножками, выходящими из центральной подпорки. Оно выглядело очень удобным, дорогим и могло крутиться.

— Это тв… офис, — робко сказал Дерек, прежде чем Стайлз произнес хоть слово. — Для… если ты захочешь быть здесь.

Стайлз все глазел на комнату.

— Айзек забрал все свои книги и вещи с собой, — продолжил Дерек, все еще стоя в нескольких шагах от него. — Поэтому шкаф стоял пустой в комнате для гостей. А потом я ехал мимо секонд-хенда и увидел этот стол… а потом ручки в магазине… Не знаю. Все случилось само собой.

По коже Стайлза побежали мурашки, а под кожей заискрилась магия.

— …это… для меня?

Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, который стоял, неуютно скрестив руки на груди.

На локте все так же виднелась капля краски.

— Я не… пытаюсь принудить тебя к чему-то, — сказал Дерек, и это было не совсем точный ответ, но в то же время он им _был_.

— К чему _это_ может меня принудить? — спросил Стайлз, махнув рукой на комнату.

Дерек отвел взгляд в сторону, а потом на пол.

А потом сказал:

— Остаться.

Голова закружилась, в животе что-то защекотало, и, не успел Стайлз прийти в себя, как Дерек заговорил снова.

— Я не продумал все до конца и что это может значить для тебя… Я должен был спросить тебя, а не делать это просто так, я…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? — перебил его Стайлз.

Дерек замолчал, вытянув по бокам руки.

Он поднял взгляд на Стайлза.

— Да, — ответил он. — Хочу.

Магия так сильно искрила под его кожей, что стало невыносимо, и Стайлз уже заволновался, что начнет светиться, несмотря на упорные занятия с Дитоном и Беном.

— … правда? — Стайлз не мог не переспросить, несмотря на слабость в голосе.

— Стайлз, — усмехнулся Дерек, а во взгляде его читалась усталость и неверие. — Я тебя люблю. Конечно я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, и он забыл, как работают руки.

У него возникло внезапное глупое желание спросить Дерека, был ли он действительно уверен или нет.

— Ты.. э-э… о-о-о…

Дерек странно на него посмотрел.

— Я же говорил тебе, — напомнил он.

— Да, знаю, — Стайлз обнял себя руками. — Просто я… ну, знаешь, думал, может, ты передумал.

— Что ж… — протянул Дерек и немного нахмурился. — Я не передумал.

Дерек смотрел на него так, словно пытался что-то разгадать, а Стайлз беспомощно смотрел на него в ответ.

А потом Стайлз заметил, что на его бороде тоже была краска, возле уха. Капелька зеленого — цвета, который он выбрал и которым покрасил почти всю эту комнату, потому что подумал, что Стайлзу это понравится. Что Стайлз захочет иметь свое собственное личное пространство в доме Дерека.

 _Не спросив_ перед этим самого Стайлза.

Судя по его торопливым извинениям, он вовсе не хотел принуждать Стайлза к чему-то, чего он не хотел, и Дерек понимал, как по-идиотски это выглядело. Как плохо могло бы все кончиться, если бы он принялся что-то навязывать Стайлзу.

Но Стайлзу нравился цвет краски и как он сочетался с лесом, видневшемся из высоких окон, и с деревянной мебелью. Да он мечтал иметь у себя в офисе такой стол и такое кресло. Книжный шкаф казался исполнившейся мечтой, о существовании которой Стайлз даже не подозревал. И все это было у _Дерека дома._ Место _Стайлза_ у _Дерека_ дома — такое простое и ясное приглашение, что даже самый пессимистичный голосок в голове у Стайлза в эту минуту молчал.

Стайлз еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким _желанным_.

Ведь конечно же Стайлз хотел этого.

Хотел все это. Хотел подойти к Дереку близко-близко, дотронуться до капли зеленой краски и почувствовать, насколько она прилипла к его лицу, к его бороде. Хотел запустить пальцы ему в волосы, чтобы посмотреть, не попала ли краска ему на голову. Хотел крепко обнять его и посмеяться над тем, как это все было нелепо. Хотел поцеловать его. Хотел, чтобы Дерек был _его_.

А потом в голове что-то щелкнуло.

Что, может быть, он _мог_ все это сделать.

— И я, — сказал он. — Я… я тоже не передумал.

Дерек еще мгновение продолжал хмуриться.

А потом складки на его лбу резко разгладились, и Дерек замер.

Стайлз понял, что задержал дыхание.

— Ты… — широко раскрыв глаза, произнес Дерек.

Стайлз сглотнул.

— Я… пойму, — осторожно начал он, — если ты… Может, не хочешь пытаться. Больше, вот так. Но я… в общем, я думаю… Я теперь точно знаю, чего хочу.

Дерек не отводил от него взгляда.

— … и? — спросил он.

— И? — Стайлз нервно усмехнулся. — Что значит «и»?

— _Чего_ ты хочешь? — осторожно спросил Дерек, словно боялся спугнуть Стайлза.

Но Стайлз, не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делал, лишь шагнул ближе.

— Этого, — ответил он и показал на комнату. Затем шагнул ближе — так, что мог теперь дотронуться до Дерека, и добавил: — Тебя.

Дерек все смотрел на него с широко открытыми глазами, в которых читалось некая настороженность и недоверие.

— Ты уверен? — почти задыхаясь, спросил он. — В смысле, что…

— Да, — перебил его Стайлз с легкой улыбкой. — Я уверен, Дерек.

И недоверие преобразилось в изумление. Потом Дерек снова нахмурился и чуть было заволновался о чем-то, как беспокойство сменилось изумленным трепетом.

Стайлз смотрел на него и ждал.

— … я не знаю, что делать, — спустя мгновение признался Дерек.

Стайлз не выдержал и засмеялся — так сильно переполнял его восторг. Он позволил себе протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему — легко провести пальцами по талии Дерека. Сквозь Стайлза пробежала искра, но не знал, была ли это магия или новое ощущение от прикосновения к Дереку. 

— Может, поцелуешь меня? — ненавязчиво предложил он, а живот словно крюком подхватило от одной только мысли об этом.

Дерек мельком опустил взгляд на его губы, и Стайлз забыл, как дышать.

— Уверен? — снова спросил Дерек.

— Да, — с улыбкой повторил Стайлз. У него возникло чувство, что Дереку нужно было услышать это: — Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня.

Дерек ничего не сказал в ответ, но провел языком по губам и положил руку Стайлзу на шею. Когда Дерек провел пальцем по его подбородку, Стайлз подумал, что у него сейчас земля уйдет из-под ног. Потом Дерек положил вторую руку между его плечом и шеей, что немного успокоило его и в то же время заставило голову кружиться сильнее.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек, казалось, самому себе. — Я сейчас тебя поцелую.

Стайлз не смог сдержать улыбку на губах.

— Отлично, — он закрыл глаза. — Жду не дождусь.

Дерек легонько сжал его плечо, и Стайлз наклонился ближе.

А потом почувствовал губы Дерека на своих губах, какими теплыми они были, немного влажными и просто великолепными. Пальцы Дерека дрогнули возле его левого уха, а руки Стайлза сами обвились вокруг его спины и притянули ближе.

Стайлз поцеловал его в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали этот фик! Я считаю его одним из самых прекрасных фиков по стереку, и я просто не могла пройти мимо. Мне нравится, что автор(ка) не приравнял(а) признание в любви к радужному хэппи энду, что заставил(а) стаю и Дерека именно добиваться прощения Стайлза. Ну и шериф в этом фике просто прекрасный, обожаю его здесь. 
> 
> Надеюсь, вы оставите комментарий, мне даже от пары слов будет приятно! <3


End file.
